Remus Lupin et le prisonnier d'Azkaban
by Lelouchka
Summary: Un Remus qui est un ascenseur émotionnel, un Snape qui ne fait rien pour aider. Remus parle aux chats et tient tête à McGonagall. Il se bat avec Severus, mais aussi avec ses démons. Les aventures de Remus, loup-garou et professeur et surtout, Maraudeur sur le retour. Colle au canon, avec des extraits du livre. Vision de Remus. SBRL
1. La Gazette du Sorcier

Année 1993-1994

Remus Lupin passa la porte d'entrée en soupirant, il était 5h du matin et il venait de finir sa nuit de travail. Il n'avait ce job que depuis 2 semaines mais il savait que cela finirait à la fin du mois. Il ne pouvait pas aller au travail une nuit de pleine lune. Heureusement que le travail de nuit est mieux payé, remarque si je suis viré j'aurai sans doute des indemnités pensa Remus. Il enleva son manteau et posa ses clés sur la vieille commode. Il alla directement dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il s'assit sur le vieux canapé qui grinça, même si Remus n'était pas lourd, il allongea ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la table branlante. Alors qu'il somnolait gentiment, le sifflement de la bouilloire le réveilla en sursaut. Il s'étira et se leva et alla verser son eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Le temps qu'il retourne dans le salon un hibou toquait déjà à la fenêtre, lui apportant le journal. Remus ouvrit négligemment à l'oiseau, prit le journal et le jeta sur la table sans trop y prêter attention. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tasse fumante entre les genoux et les mains qui massaient ses tempes douloureuses. Il but plusieurs gorgées avant de laisser son regard dériver sur le journal.

Quand il réussit à comprendre la une et qui était cette personne, il sursauta avant de se figer. Le thé brulant se renversa sur lui mais il ne bougea pas, il connaissait la douleur, et celle infligée par le thé faisait beaucoup moins mal que celle dont souffrait son cœur à ce moment-là. Il se reprit, et comme un automate, il fit sécher son pantalon, alla chercher une nouvelle tasse de thé et se rassit dans le canapé, prêt à lire le journal. Cette fois-ci il posa sa tasse sur la table et lu la une. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture Remus tremblait de plus en plus, il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, la rage, ou des sentiments bien plus profonds ou encore un mélange de tout cela. Une fois l'article fini, il posa calmement le journal et alla prendre une longue douche, sans doute pour se noyer. Quand il redescendit il n'allait pas mieux, il avait espéré que tout cela soit un cauchemar et que la douche soit le réveil. Il refit chauffer de l'eau pour remplir une nouvelle théière. Il alla dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Quand soudain lui vint une vieille envie, celle de fumer. Il avait arrêté depuis au moins 10 ans, sans doute par overdose après les deux années passées à fumer et boire à en mourir, juste après l'arrestation de Sirius. Il retourna tous les tiroirs pour enfin trouver sa vieille blague à tabac. Soulagée de voir qu'il restait de quoi fumer, il roula une première cigarette et garda la blague avec lui. Une fois le thé prêt, il s'assit machinalement et ne sut quoi faire, à part tirer des lattes sur la cigarette. Le tabac trop sec lui brûlait la gorge alors qu'il appréciait le goût âcre. C'est tout naturellement que ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'homme qui faisait la Une. Il fut cependant tiré de ces souvenirs par un autre hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre. Curieux il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique, c'était un bel et majestueux hibou, il se demanda de qui il venait. Le hibou déposa le colis et reparti aussi vite. Perplexe Remus ouvrit la lettre qui était très brève.

« _Remus. Je sais. Colis. Comme avant. Léannia. »_

Remus, toujours sous le choc, ouvrit le paquet. C'était un sachet de pâtes, celles pour la soupe, les lettres de l'alphabet. Il sourit quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir. C'était comme ça qu'il communiquait juste après l'arrestation de Sirius Black, car leurs courriers étaient surveillés. Même s'il se doutait que ce soit toujours le cas, remarque peut-être que oui après l'arrestation de Sirius. Remus renversa toutes les pâtes sur la table et prononça la formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » Aussitôt les pâtes bougèrent toutes seules, formant des phrases.

 _Moony, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer nos courriers peuvent être de nouveau surveillés. J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Je vais essayer de venir te rejoindre, malgré mon interdiction de séjour sur le territoire britannique qui est toujours d'usage. Bref, je n'en reviens pas. Je suis sous le choc, en même temps je suis presque contente qu'il s'en soit sorti. Bien sûr je me déteste tout de suite après avoir pensé cela. Je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, en me posant pleins de questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Si tard. Quel est son but ? Que veut-il ? C'est en train de me rendre folle. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est impossible. Mais surtout je pense à toi. Comment vas-tu ? Je te vois bientôt, je viens te rejoindre. Bisous, Léannia._

 _PS : regarde au fond du colis, je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin, moi j'ai repris. Sans vouloir te pousser à la consommation._

Dès qu'il eut lu le message les pâtes se détruisirent. Il regarda au fond du colis et vu du tabac, des feuilles et des filtres. Remus sourit, en se disant qu'elle le connaissait bien, de plus il n'aurait pas à fumer du vieux tabac bien trop sec. Par contre il s'inquiétait de sa venue sur le territoire anglais, elle était toujours interdite normalement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du contrôle des frontières, mais avec l'évasion de Sirius Black, cela avait dû être renforcé.

Alors qu'il fumait, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Remus reprit un autre de ses vices, l'alcool, en plus les deux allaient tellement bien ensemble. Il n'était que 7h du matin, mais de toute manière il ne retournerait pas au travail cette nuit, il pouvait donc bien boire. En plus il était adulte, et personne n'était là pour lui faire la morale. Sans doute même que Léannia l'aurait accompagnée dans son alcoolisme. Par un sortilège il attira vers lui une bouteille de Whisky, pas encore entamée. Son cœur se serra quand il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait. C'était un cadeau de James et Lily pour lui et Sirius, pour fêter leur union et ils avaient décidés de la garder pour un jour spécial pour eux, jour qui n'était jamais venu. _C'était la bonne occasion de la boire, pensa Remus. Pour un jour spécial s'en est un. Toi qui sors et moi qui sombre_. Remus vida son thé cul-sec et se remplit un doigt de Whisky, qu'il but cul-sec aussi, comme le deuxième et le troisième. Au 4ème il prit son temps, de toute manière l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, cela faisait 10 ans qu'il était sobre en plus il n'avait pas d'amis avec lesquels sortir, et il n'aimait pas boire tout seul. À part dans des moments comme celui qu'il vivait.


	2. Alcool et Ministère

Après avoir descendu la bouteille, Remus s'était endormi sur le canapé. Quand il se réveilla il faisait nuit. Il resta sur son canapé longtemps, ne sachant que faire et encore abruti par l'alcool. C'est les premiers rayons de soleil qui le sortirent de sa léthargie. Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger, mais le frigo était vide. En soupirant il sortit dehors pour aller faire des courses. Le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux et à la tête. Il décida d'y aller à pied pour se réveiller. Après 20min de marche il arriva au supermarché, c'était le plus proche village. Il alla directement au rayon pâte, il devait se serrer la ceinture, il n'avait plus d'argent. Cependant alors qu'il faisait la queue à la caisse avec ses deux paquets de pâtes sous le bras, son regard fut attiré par la vitrine derrière la caissière, le rayon alcool. Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte que s'était son tour le regard happé par les bouteilles de verre. Les appels de la caissière le réveillèrent, il posa ses pâtes, et après une seconde d'hésitation demanda trois bouteilles du Whisky le moins cher. Il sortit rapidement après avoir payé, et pour le retour il transplana et atterri dans la forêt derrière sa masure. Remus sortit de la forêt et ce qu'il vu devant sa porte lui fit froncer les sourcils, des membres du Ministère. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, les membres se retournèrent et Remus fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il les reconnu Cornelius Fudge et Maugrey Fol-Œil, cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Cependant il se doutait très bien de la raison de leur venue, l'évasion de Sirius Black, sans doute devait-il croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Ce qui serait logique étant donné que s'échapper d'Azkaban est dit impossible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Remus était de plus en plus tendu. Finalement quand il se retrouva face à eux il se força à sourire et les salua, tandis qu'ils regardaient avec pitié les trois bouteilles de Whisky.

« Mr Lupin, je me doute que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, les circonstances actuelles… »

« À vrai dire oui. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite Mr le Premier Ministre. » Fit Remus la mâchoire crispée. « Vous voulez rentrer je présume ? »

« En effet, cela sera plus simple pour … parler. »

Remus ouvrit la porte bringuebalante et mit un coup de pied dedans.

« Excusez-moi, c'est une vieille maison, la porte se bloque par moment… » Dit Remus d'un ton qui montrait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. Il posa ses courses sur le meuble de l'entrée. « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » Fit Remus en métamorphosant les lampes en fauteuils, tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans son canapé. Il vit le regard de ses invités se promenaient dans son salon et les regards désapprobateur sur la bouteille vide et sur le cendrier, ainsi que sur la pauvreté visible dans toute la maison. Remus n'eut même pas honte d'afficher sa pauvreté, il s'en fichait royalement.

« Hmm, Mr Lupin nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions à propos de Sirius Black. »

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre la suite. Il se rendit compte que Ministre était gêné et eu un sourire sarcastique. Sourire qui cessa dès qu'Alastor commença à parler, d'un ton dur.

« Mr Lupin dîtes nous ce que vous savez sur l'évasion de Sirius Black ! »

Le ton froid et coupant de l'Auror rappela à Remus de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il tentait de chasser. Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour répondre aux questions. Leur arrivée était le meilleur antidote à la gueule de bois, juste en les voyant tout l'alcool était parti de osn sang.

« Je l'ai appris hier matin, alors que je rentrais de ma nuit de travail. J'ai reçu le journal et je l'ai lu. Je sais juste ce qu'il y avait écrit. »

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Lupin ! » Rugit Maugrey.

« Je n'oserai pas, le souvenir de notre dernière entrevue est encore cuisant. » Fit d'un ton dur mais calme Remus.

Il n'avait que très peu apprécié, surtout qu'ils étaient collègues, voire amis, au sein de l'Ordre. Il vit le regard furtif de Maugrey sur son poignet, là où 13 ans auparavant il lui avait passé une menotte en argent pur à au poignet pour l'interrogatoire. Remus eu un sourire satisfait. Maugrey décida de tenter une autre approche.

« Comment penses-tu que Black s'est échappé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Avec l'aide de qui ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu l'as aidé ? »

« Non. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Comment Black s'est échappé ? »

« Je sais pas ? »

« Tu l'as aidé ? »

Remus connaissait ce jeu, Maugrey répétait sans cesse les mêmes questions espérant qu'à un moment l'interrogé craque.

« Je ne craquerai pas Maugrey, pour la bonne raison que je n'ai rien fait. Donnez-moi du Véritasérum s'il faut… »

Remus vit que Maugrey était très intéressé par l'idée. Il le vit jeter un regard rapide à Fudge qui s'exclama :

« Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser, son usage est très strict, je ne pourrai pas justifier son usage cette situation ! »

Maugrey grogna, clairement déçu, il laissa son regard traîner sur les quelques meubles de la pièce. Soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il regardait le bureau. Il s'avança aussi vite qu'il put pour prendre un bout de papier. Remus grimaça, la lettre de Léannia. Heureusement que les pâtes s'étaient détruites.

« Avez-vous reçu des lettres en lien avec Black ? »

« Oui. Une ancienne amie, Léannia de Beauregard, mais vous devez vous rappeler d'elle… » Dit calmement Remus, Léannia ayant été interrogée en même temps que lui, plus ou moins dans les mêmes conditions.

« Elle vous a envoyé quelque chose ? Elle mentionne un colis dans sa – trop – courte lettre. »

« Oui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Du tabac. Je l'ai dans ma poche si vous voulez. »

« Rien d'autre ? C'est bizarre vous avouerez une ancienne amie qui ne vous envoie que du tabac par un jour comme celui-ci ? »

« Elle me connait. Elle savait que j'aurai envie de fumer. Pas besoin de mot. »

Maugrey examina le paquet de tabac ainsi que les feuilles et les filtres mais ne trouva rien.

« Vous êtes vraiment très proche avec elle, je me demande ce qu'il en était à l'époque… Et dire qu'elle était marié à Black, tous de la raclure ! » Grogna Maugrey pour faire bonne figure.

Remus ne releva pas la remarque sur une possible relation plus qu'amicale entre Léannia et lui, mais sourit, Alastor ignorait tout de sa relation avec Sirius.

Puis Fudge parla.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec le conseil du Mangemagot. L'entretien est donc terminé. Maugey il est temps de quitter notre hôte. »

« Je ne suis pas sous vos ordre Monsieur le Premier Ministre. »

« Cet interrogatoire est terminé. Vous avez repris vos fonctions pour m'aider à voir Mr Lupin. Or nous avons finis. »

Maugrey suivit les ordres du Ministre de mauvaise grâce et s'en alla, non sans avoir glissé à Remus un dernier regard menaçant qui disait « Je te surveille Lupin ! ».

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Remus soupira et s'affala dans son canapé après avoir fait l'effort de se tenir droit. Cet entretien lui ayant coupé l'appétit. Il ouvrit une bouteille de Whisky.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Ses journées se ressemblaient toutes, il se levait n'importe quand et se couchait n'importe quand, souvent dans un état second. Il mangeait peu mais fumait et buvait beaucoup. Une routine c'était installée et Remus ne faisait rien pour en sortir. Il ne se rasait plus et ne sortait de chez lui que pour renouveler son stock d'alcool, et parfois de nourriture. Il n'avait plus la notion des jours et des nuits. Il faisait en sorte qu'il y avait toujours de la musique, le silence le rendant fou. Cependant sa routine déprimante s'arrêta quand, par un beau matin d'août il reçut une visite inattendue.

Ayant entendu frapper, Remus se leva en chancelant, dans un état d'ébriété, qui était devenu son état habituel. Mais la personne qu'il trouva devant se porte lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ?! »

« Bonjour Remus. Belle journée non ? Vous m'invitez ou vous préférez discuter dehors ? »

« Euh… Non, entrez Monsieur je vous prie. »

Remus s'écarta pour laisser passer son ancien directeur, les yeux écarquillés. Se rendant compte de son état, il dit à Dumbledore :

« Je vais prendre une douche Monsieur le Directeur. Faites comme chez vous en attendant, j'en ai pour 5 min. »

Trois minutes après Remus revenait, bien plus frais. Dumbledore avait fait du thé et une tasse fumante l'attendait sur la table basse. Le directeur c'était assis sur un fauteuil et du regard invitait Remus à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Remus eut un peu honte quand il vit le creux au milieu de son canapé, preuve qu'il y passait ses journées.

« Savez-vous quel jour on est Remus ? » Demanda doucement Albus.

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment. En fait pas du tout. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps avec… »

« Oui, j'ai vu. On est le 20 août. Vous devriez moins boire mon enfant, surtout après avoir accepté la proposition que j'ai à vous faire. »

« Quelle proposition Monsieur ? » Remus s'était avancé et écoutait le professeur de ses deux oreilles.

« Comme vous le savez maintenant, dans un peu plus de 10 jours c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Euh, oui. » Répondit Remus perplexe en demandant où cela les amenaient.

« Le jeune Harry Potter fera sa rentrée en troisième année vous le saviez ? »

« Ça oui ! »

« Très bien, cela promet d'être une bonne année mais nous avons un problème… »

« Lequel ? » Fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous n'avons pas de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… »

Remus ne voyait toujours pas où cela les menaient, mais quand il vit le regard insistant de Dumbledore il se dit qu'il aurait dû comprendre. Remus se tritura les méninges, mais la cuite de la veille rendait cela difficile, il décida d'avouer.

« Désolé professeur, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? »

« Je vous propose le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Remus s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait toujours voulu être prof, il l'avait été pendant quelques mois dans un lycée moldu, mais comme pour tous ses autres jobs, il n'était pas resté longtemps.

« Moi ? Mais Monsieur, vous savez qu'avec ma situation… »

« Voyons Remus, je vous ai accepté comme élève, alors vous avoir comme professeur ne sera absolument pas un souci. De plus notre professeur de potion réalise très bien la potion tue-loup, vous serez donc inoffensif. En plus vous pourrez voir Harry. » Souri Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

Remus prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, le professeur lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il y avait toujours le souci ''Sirius Black''. Cependant Remus entendit la voix de Lily lui reprochant de ne pas saisir sa chance. Il se décida.

« J'accepte avec un grand plaisir professeur. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je tiens quand même à avouer que ma proposition, en plus d'être certain que vous serez un merveilleux professeur, est en lien avec les circonstances actuelles… »

« Sirius Black n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous dite que comme nous étions amis à Poudlard je pourrai peut-être vous aider à le trouver. Mais pourquoi il viendrait à Poudlard ? Il n'y a rien pour lui… » La voix de Remus n'avait pas tremblée.

« Nous savons de source sûr que Sirius Black cherche à s'introduire à Poudlard. Et de très bonnes raisons qu'il cherche à nuire à son filleul… »

« Sirius ? Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Il… » Remus se tu aussi vite qu'il avait parlé, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses paroles. Sirius avait tué ses meilleurs amis, alors pourquoi pas leur fils. Albus attendit patiemment que Remus se rasseye, gêné et fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Donc Sirius Black chercher à tuer Harry. Bien sûr le garçon ne sait rien du fait que Sirius Black est son parrain et que c'est lui qui a trahi James et Lily, et il ne faut pas qu'il sache, cela ne lui apporterai rien de bon. J'ai aussi prévenu vos collègues de votre problème, certains ont eu du mal, mais je suis le directeur. Vous n'aurez aucun problème cette année. »

Remus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Normalement je demande à mes professeurs d'être là le 30 août, mais comme c'est aussi la pleine lune, je pense que vous devriez prendre le Poudlard Express. »

« Vous avez raison. »

« Très bien ! Je vous attends le 1er septembre, dans un meilleur état. »

Remus baissa les yeux, il se doutait bien que le professeur ne parlait pas de son problème de fourrure, mais plutôt de son problème d'alcool. Remus raccompagne Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis une fois que la silhouette de son nouvel employer disparut de sa vue il rentra. Il s'alluma une cigarette tandis qu'il ouvrait les fenêtres pour aérait. Puis il décida de jeter toute trace d'alcool. Une fois sa cigarette finie il hésita à jeter sa blague à tabac, mais finalement la garda. Cela ne nuisait pas à son cerveau. Il entreprit un grand nettoyage de toute la maison à la moldu, réalisant le nombre de cendre qu'il y avait sur le parquet défraichi. Il vida tous les cendriers et nettoya même les fenêtres. Une fois toute la maison propre, il amorça un mouvement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, il devait encore faire quelque chose. Il appela sa baguette qu'il rattrapa d'un coup de main expert et métamorphosa son canapé en un moins abîmé. Satisfait il alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer puis monta dans sa chambre récupérer tous ces vieux manuels de classe pour se remettre à niveau. Même si tous les sorts lui semblaient faciles. Il s'allongea confortablement dans son canapé et commença sa lecture en buvant son thé. Dès qu'il avait fini un ouvrage il mettait en application les sorts appris. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il n'était si rouillé que ça. Au bout d'une semaine, Remus Lupin avait à nouveau toutes ses capacités physiques et mentales. Les premiers jours sans boire avaient été durs mais il s'était plongé dans ses livres et il avait réussi à s'en sortir.


	4. Le Détraqueur

Tout appartient à cette déesse J.K. Rowling. (Sauf le personne de Léannia, mais il n'est pas hyper important pour le moment.)

Le soir de la pleine lune arriva et avec elle l'appréhension. Remus alla s'enfermer dans le vieux bunker au milieu de la forêt et attendit que les premiers rayons de la lune fassent leur effet.

Le lendemain fut douloureux mais il avait connu pire. Il se leva en tremblant et s'habilla. Il rentra aussi vite qu'il put pour aller dormir dans son lit, il ne devait prendre le train que demain. Après un sommeil réparateur, Remus regarda l'heure, il était 18h, l'heure parfaite pour manger, même si cela voulait dire qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il se prépara un repas rapide qu'il mangea en musique. Après avoir fait la vaisselle il but son thé une cigarette dans une main et un bouquin dans l'autre. Une fois le thé finit il prépara ses affaires, après avoir empaqueté les livres et tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour assurer ses cours il s'attaqua à sa penderie. Remus soupira en voyant ses affaires miteuses, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. Il mit toutes ses affaires dans sa valise sauf de quoi s'habiller demain et sa robe de sorcier, miteuse et rapiécée, il glissa du chocolat dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, son péché mignon. Il envoya ses valises à Poudlard, préférant voyager léger.

Le 1er septembre arriva alors que Remus lisait à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Il sourit malgré lui, il allait retrouver Poudlard. Poudlard, l'endroit où il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie, l'endroit qui représentait le plus pour lui un havre de paix. Cependant une petite voix lui souffla ''Sirius veut aller à Poudlard''. Remus chassa bien vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur son livre.

À 10h précise, Remus pris un café dans le bar en face de la gare. Il sourit en voyant un groupe d'adolescents. Lui aussi avait passé du temps dans ce café avec les Maraudeurs. Il revivait ses rentrées à Poudlard, mais cette fois-ci il serait professeur. Trente minutes plus tard il était sur la voie 9 ¾ et montait dans le Poudlard Express qui n'avait pas changé. Par réflexe Remus, qui était le premier arrivé et cela lui convenait très bien, s'installa dans ''leur'' wagon. Depuis leur premier voyage à bord de ce train, les Maraudeurs s'étaient approprié ce wagon.

Remus s'assit à sa place habituelle, contre la vitre, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'endormit rapidement d'un demi-sommeil. Il se réveilla quand il entendit des personnes rentrer dans le compartiment, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il entendit une voix masculine demandant qui il était et une voix féminine lui répondre. La remarque de la jeune fille le fit sourire, intelligente. Il ne fut même pas vexé quand le jeune homme fit une remarque sur son apparence, il le savait. Cependant il se crispa quand il entendit ce que la troisième personne disait. Il réalisa que c'était Harry qui parlait, son cœur s'emballa et Remus du se contrôler pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Remus fut attendri et amusé en entendant l'histoire du garçon inconnu et de son hibou. Harry avait l'air de s'être trouvé de très bons amis. La discussion sur Pré-au-Lard le replongea dans un demi-sommeil, il connaissait ce village par cœur. Mais son intérêt fut piqué par le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas d'autorisation. Et encore plus quand il mentionna Fudge, qu'est-ce que le premier ministre avait à voir là-dedans ? La discussion sur les passages secrets le fit sourire, mais celle sur les meurtres de Black beaucoup moins. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il replongea dans son demi-sommeil. Remus fut touché qu'Hermione veuille le réveiller pour qu'il mange, mais il n'avait pas faim. Même s'il n'apprécia que moyennement la remarque sur sa mort.

Une voix traînante et désagréable le réveilla, et les remarques émises par le propriétaire de cette voix le mirent en colère, il émit un grognement espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à faire plus. Finalement les troubles fêtes partirent, et Remus réalisa qu'il savait deux noms, celui de Malefoy et celui de Weasley. Parmi les amis d'Harry le garçon était donc Ron Weasley. Remus approuva ce choix, les Weasley étaient des personnes de confiance. Il s'endormit pour de vrai, rassuré. Le choc quand le train s'arrêta violemment le réveilla. Par réflexe il mit sa main sur sa baguette. Et après avoir entendu plusieurs chutes il décida d'intervenir.

« Silence ! » Lança-t-il de sa voix rauque. Remus apprécia le fait que son ordre ait été respecté. Il créa une boule de feu dans sa main pour faire de la lumière et amorça un mouvement pour sortir du compartiment et voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape se tenait dans l'embrasure. Remus eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant la créature. Il voulut s'en débarrasser mais le froid le paralysa, le froid et ses pires souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Cependant il se reprit très rapidement en voyant Harry par terre et dit d'une voix forte.

« Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. » Cela ne fonctionna pas mais Remus s'y attendait. Il sortit alors sa baguette et marmonna le sortilège du Patronus, se concentrant sur le souvenir de ses années à Poudlard. Il laissa les élèves s'occupait d'Harry, ne voulant pas se montrer trop prévenant, et fouilla dans ses poches pour y trouver du chocolat. Quand il le cassa il vit les élèves sursauter, il leur donna des morceaux de chocolat en souriant et en répondant à la question d'Harry.

Il se leva et leur dit :

« Mangez. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste. »

Remus s'éclipsa mais n'alla pas voir le machiniste, il partit en direction des toilettes. Face au miroir il se mit un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Détraqueur. Il frissonna en y repensant, c'était donc avec ça que Sirius avait vécu… Il en avait déjà vu, mais c'était avant que Sirius ne soit emprisonné, il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais pensé à ce qu'avait vécu Sirius. Il se maudit de suite d'avoir de telles pensées, c'était un meurtrier qui voulait tuer Harry. Remus préféra se concentrer sur le jeune garçon, il était tellement un parfait mélange entre James et Lily, s'en était impressionnant. Il retourna dans le compartiment, s'arrêta devant le premier wagon en demandant un à l'un d'entre eux de lui prêter son hibou, qu'il était professeur et tout allait bien. Après avoir rapidement écrit un message pour McGonagall, et continua son chemin en direction de son compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et regarda ses futurs élèves, il sourit en leur disant qu'il n'avait pas empoisonné le chocolat. En voyant le chocolat faire son effet sur son presque filleul il se décida à lui adresser la parole.

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes. Ça va, Harry ? »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un ton gêné et Remus ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il reprit sa place mais ne s'endormit pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre, jetant par moment des rapides coups d'œil sur les élèves

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, on commence à suivre le livre 3.

J'espère que cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je prends toutes les remarques.


	5. Poudlard

Une fois arrivé, Remus attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour descendre du train. Il suivit le mouvement pour prendre une calèche. Il arriva au bon moment pour empêcher un autre conflit entre Malefoy et Harry, le ton sarcastique du blond ne le toucha pas.

Remus fila directement dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle où il retrouva Dumbledore. Remus était un peu nerveux à l'idée d'affronter tous ses futurs élèves et Dumbledore dut le remarquer car il lui sourit en le rassurant.

« Vous avez une bien meilleure mine Remus. Et bravo pour vos réflexes dans le train. »

Remus eu un sourire forcé tandis qu'il se demandait comment était sa ''mine'' d'habitude, car selon les remarques de Ron et ses propres observations dans le miroir il avait tout sauf une bonne ''mine''. Il suivit le directeur qui lui montra une chaise à une des extrémités de la salle, entre Pomfresh et Chourave. Se rendant compte qu'il était assis à la table des professeurs, autrement qu'en entrant en pleine nuit avec les Maraudeurs pour prendre place sur cette table et faire d'autres bêtises, il sourit bêtement. Se reprenant vite, ce n'était pas un visage à afficher en face de ses élèves. Il fit un rapide tour de la table pour voir les autres professeurs, rien n'avait changé à part, Snape. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus vit dans celui de son collègue de la colère et du dégoût, cela déformait même son visage cireux. Remus lui sourit, ça au moins ça n'avait pas changé. Il sentit pendant tout le repas le regard noir de Snape sur lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Remus écouta sans vraiment écouter le discours de bienvenue habituel de Dumbledore, il attendait avec impatience le repas. Il n'écouta pas plus celui sur les Détraqueurs, mais il tiqua quand il entendit le directeur parler de ''cape d'invisibilité'', aussitôt son regard se porta sur Harry qu'il vit échangé un regard avec son ami roux. Ainsi, il a récupéré sa cape sourit Remus, tel fils tel père. Il ne prêta même pas attention au fait que Dumbledore le présentait, il se leva machinalement sous le coup de coude de Pomfresh et se rassit aussitôt. Il avait remarqué que les applaudissements n'avaient pas été enjoués, mais il avait vu Harry et ses amis applaudirent sincèrement, et cela lui suffisait. Remus sentait toujours le regard de Snape sur lui mais il applaudit de bon cœur en apprenant la nomination d'Hagrid.

À la fin du repas, Remus n'en pouvait plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien mangé c'était avant, la perte de tous ses amis. Il quitta rapidement la table en souriant quand il vit Harry et ses amis se précipiter vers Hagrid. Une fois sorti de la salle après quelques couloirs, il tomba sur Snape qui l'attendait au détour d'un couloir.

« Severus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Comment ça va ? »

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Remus soupira mais persévéra.

« Severus, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que nous, et Remus hésita sur le nous, t'avons fait subir. Je te propose qu'on enterre la hache de guerre pour qu'on puisse passer une année en tant que collègue sans se détester. »

« Je me contenterai de t'apporter la potion parce que Dumbledore me l'a ordonné. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas avoir affaire à toi autrement que pour cette potion. Et je te surveille Lupin. Je suis sûr que tu aideras Black, et Snape renifla de dégoût sur ce nom, à rentrer dans Poudlard, Dumbledore pense que non, mais lui ne sait pas la nature, et là encore il eut le dégout, de tes relations avec lui. Et à ce qui paraît tu aimes ça laissé les gens rentrer. » Snape appuya le mot de manière à ce que Remus comprenne le double sens qu'il y avait derrière. « Vous êtes vraiment répugnants. » Persifla Snape en partant.

Remus avait écouté la tirade de son ennemi sans piper, mais cela faisait mal, il résista à l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la tête avec difficulté. Il se vengerait autrement, de manière plus subtile. Snape savait pour sa lycanthropie et qu'il avait déjà eu des histoires avec des hommes, mais son accusation sur une relation entre lui et Sirius n'était qu'une supposition. Hélas, il avait raison, et même une simple supposition, si elle est partagée avec les mauvaises personnes peut être fatale… Avoir un prof loup-garou qui en plus d'être pédé a couché avec le criminel le plus recherché de l'histoire de la justice magique anglaise, ça faisait beaucoup. C'est là que Remus se rendit compte qu'il traîner énormément de casseroles et de cadavres derrière lui. Il avait fait des choses mauvaises, mais il avait réussi à les oublier, en se cachant derrière le fait qu'ils étaient en guerre, mais tomber amoureux de Sirius Black était une pire chose qui lui était arrivé, et là il n'avait rien pour se cacher derrière. Il savait que Snape harcèlerait Dumbledore pour lui dire que Remus n'était pas digne de confiance, mais lui dirait-il pour sa relation plus qu'amicale avec le fugitif ?

Il trouva enfin ses quartiers, au-dessus de sa salle de classe il y avait son bureau et encore au-dessus ses appartements. Remus siffla en voyant ce qui allait devenir son chez-lui. Même sa vieille maison n'était pas aussi grande. Il fit le tour du propriétaire, il avait une salle de bain avec une baignoire et tout le confort possible, la petite pièce d'à côté c'était les toilettes. La pièce principale était le salon, de la moquette au sol, des fauteuils et un canapé qui semblaient extrêmement confortables et en parfait état. Une table basse elle aussi propre et absolument pas abîmée tout comme l'immense bureau en bois verni. Après il y avait la chambre, un grand lit deux places à baldaquin et toujours de la moquette au sol. Remus adorait la moquette. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, réalisant où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Alors il éclata de rire, un rire franc et chaleureux, un rire qui n'était pas sorti depuis 12 ans et cela lui fit un bien fou. Reprenant son sérieux il retourna dans le salon, pour lire les papiers, il y avait le règlement, et ce que devait faire les professeurs… Remus survola rapidement ces papiers pour trouver son emploi du temps, le plus important. Il commençait jamais à 9h, le lundi il avait les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes années, le mardi il avait les deuxièmes et premières années, le mercredi les sixièmes années, le jeudi les troisièmes années et le vendredi les septièmes années. Il décida d'écrire à Léannia, si jamais elle venait vraiment qu'elle sache qu'il était à Poudlard. Il prit parchemin et plumes et s'assit au bureau pour écrire.

« _Léannia,_

 _Je suis à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de DCFM, grâce à Dumbledore. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai pu m'asseoir à la table des professeurs en plein jour et sans violer le règlement. Bon Snape est professeur de potion, les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses, sent l'ironie de ce mot, mais au moins il fait la potion pour ma maladie. Je suis actuellement dans mes appartements, et c'est le grand luxe. Demain je pense que j'irai dans la salle des professeurs, pour la voir pour de vrai, pas juste à la va-vite sous une cape. Je vais aussi donner des cours à Harry. Bien sûr Dumbledore m'a avoué qu'il m'avait aussi engagé par ce que je connaissais Paddy et que je pouvais sans doute aider à l'appréhender. J'ai aussi reçu la visite de Fudge et de Fol-Œil pour un ''entretien''. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de venir, depuis que je suis ici, ça va beaucoup mieux._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Remus._

Après avoir relu sa lettre satisfait Remus lança de nombreux sorts dessus par précaution, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la lire. Il décida de la donner tout de suite à une chouette de la volière. Il prit sa baguette et traversa le château, savourant la possibilité de se promener en pleine nuit sans que personne n'ait quelque chose à vous dire, sans aucune possibilité de punition. Vraiment la vie en tant que professeur à Poudlard était très sympa. Après avoir donné sa lettre à la chouette, il descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Il sortit sa blague et se roula une cigarette qu'il fuma lentement, savourant chaque instant et chaque taffe. Il se demande ce qu'il en était de la cigarette par rapport au règlement. Il savait que c'était interdit pour les élèves, ils avaient failli se faire prendre plusieurs fois lors de leur 7ème année. Mais qu'en était-il pour les professeurs ? Remus pensa que c'était mieux de ne pas tenter le diable et de continuer à se cacher des professeurs, et bien sûr il se l'interdisait devant les élèves. Après avoir fini sa cigarette il prit son temps pour rentrer à ses appartements, perdu dans ses pensées, visualisant dans chaque endroit ce qu'il y avait vécu. Quand il se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se dit qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses pensées, il ne dormait plus ici depuis bien longtemps. En soupirant il fit demi-tour en direction de ses appartements.


	6. Un épouvantard dans la penderie

Les jours se ressemblaient et Remus se surprit à s'ennuyer par moment, alors il complotait pour se venger de Rogue – il n'avait pas apprécié d'être traité de répugnant – mais une vengeance subtile bien sûr, il était donc en train de dessiner ses plans sur des parchemins y mettant tout son cœur. Alors qu'il traînait en salle des professeurs après sa journée de cours il entendit Albus Dumbledore parlait d'un épouvantard. Aussitôt il sauta sur le professeur, enfin par vraiment sur lui.

« Monsieur ! Vous avez un épouvantard, puis-je l'utiliser pour mes cours ? »

« Bien sûr Remus, c'est une très bonne idée. Il est dans la penderie dans le placard de cette salle. »

Remus sourit et décida de retourner à ses appartements pour bouquiner.

Le jeudi arriva, Remus se réveilla à 10h en panique, se souvenant qu'il avait cours avec Harry. Il regarda l'heure, il ne commençait que dans quatre heures. Il décida de s'offrir encore deux heures de sommeil. Finalement ce fut seulement une heure de sommeil en plus, le bruit de coups contre le carreau le réveilla. C'était l'habituel journal, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , Remus s'arrêta net en voyant que quelqu'un avait repéré Sirius Black, et il frissonna, il se rapprochait en effet. Remus s'assit à sa fenêtre ave une cigarette, il se demandait comment cela allait se finir. Sirius était très doué, personne ne pouvait le nier, en plus avec son pouvoir d'Animagus, il pouvait se faufiler n'importe où. Remus savait ce que tout le monde ignorait, comment Sirius Black faisait-il pour ne jamais être attrapé ? Facile, devenait Animagus non déclaré ! _Oh, je fais des rimes en plus._ Remus savait comment Sirius Black allait rentrer, la seule chose que Remus ne savait pas c'était pourquoi il ne disait rien à Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'une part de lui espérait toujours retrouver ses amis pour des escapades au clair de lune ? Il se sentait coupable rien n'avait changé, _je me dégoûte toujours autan_ t. Mais après tout, rien ne dit que les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas sentir un chien. C'est sans doute avec ce que lui a appris Voldemort qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir, parce que pour partir d'Azkaban, être un chien ne suffit pas. Remus savait qu'il essayait de se convaincre, mais il oublia rapidement ses pensées et sa culpabilité.

Il passa à la Cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, dans le couloir juste avant la pièce il croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui lui sourirent en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Remus ria, ces deux-là lui faisait penser à James et Sirius, cette pensée coupa l'appétit du loup-garou qui fit demi-tour en se maudissant, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à eux comme ça. En même temps ce n'était pas facile, il était à Poudlard, là où il avait tellement de souvenirs. Il fallait aussi qu'il arrête de s'en vouloir, Sirius se déplace grâce à ce qu'il a appris de Voldemort, ce qu'ils ont fait à cause de toi n'a rien à voir. C'est sur ses pensées peu joyeuses qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Quand Remus arriva dans la salle de cour, il était un peu en retard, mais dès qu'il entra les élèves cessèrent de parler, ce qui le fit sourire et qu'il se concentra uniquement sur le cours. Il posa son cartable sur le bureau, et après leur avoir dit bonjour leur expliqua qu'aujourd'hui ce serait travaux pratiques. Il vu dans le regard de ses élèves qu'ils étaient perplexes, il vit aussi l'amie de Harry qui semblait effaré à l'idée qu'il n'y ait pas de livre. Il les invita à le suivre, et vit Peeves de loin en train de s'affairait sur une porte. Les Maraudeurs avaient parfois travaillé en collaboration avec lui pour quelques farces. Alors qu'il se rapprochait il entendit Peeves dire en le voyant « Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin ! » Remus ne s'offusqua pas de ce surnom, mais il vit les élèves se retourner vers lui, sans doute pour voir comment il allait réagir, c'est vrai que normalement Peeves respectait les professeurs, mais Remus n'était pas un professeur ordinaire, il était un ancien Maraudeur. Il décida répondre à la provocation. Suite au bruit grossier de Peeves, Remus soupira et sortant sa baguette et s'adressa à ses élèves :

« Voici un sortilège qui peut se montrer bien utile. Regardez bien. _Waddiwasi !_ »

Peeves s'enfuit en jurant tandis que les élèves n'en revenaient pas. Remus remercia Dean pour son gentil commentaire. Et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la salle des professeurs qu'il avait un peu aménagé pour l'occasion. Il laissa entrer ses élèves, ne prêtant pas attention au ricanement mauvais de Snape. Remus laissa la porte ouverte pour que son collègue puisse partir. En entendant sa remarque sur un certain Neuville Londubat, Remus se retient de lui envoyer un sort, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Finalement il haussa les sourcils et répondit de manière courtoise à Snape, en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être se servir de la peur de Neuville pour son professeur de potion pour son cours. Une fois que Snape était parti il invita ses élèves à s'avancer vers la penderie qui trembla un grand coup. Remus leur expliqua ce qu'il y avait en tentant de les rassurer. Il posa la première question et donna la parole à Hermione. Il approuva la réponse de la jeune fille en disant que c'était une parfaite définition, il vit que cela lui fit plaisir et décida donc de ne pas l'interroger pour la deuxième question, parce qu'elle savait la réponse.

« Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ? »

Remus vit Harry hésiter, mais il se doutait qu'il trouvera la bonne réponse, c'était le fils de ses parents après tout et il eut raison. Il continua son cours en leur expliquant comment neutraliser un épouvantard et la formule adéquate. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit intervenir un Neuville qui tremblait plus que la penderie. En entendant la réponse de Neuville et les éclats de rire, il se dit qu'il tenait sa vengeance. Il pensa directement à la grand-mère de Neuville une femme charmante et trouva la riposte parfaite contre Snape. Quand il expliqua le but de l'exercice il entendit les élèves rire encore. Cependant quand il leur demanda de réfléchir à ce qui leur faisait peur le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tandis que les élèves réfléchissaient sur leur peur Remus lui ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, commençant à douter de sa bonne idée, il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas apparaître un Lord Voldemort devant toute la classe, en le voyant frissonner, Remus fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il essayerait de faire en sorte qu'Harry n'affronte pas l'épouvantard. Mais l'heure tournait et il devait commencer la pratique. Après que Neuville ait réussi avec succès, il appela les élèves à tour de rôle et était très satisfait d'eux. Cependant quand l'épouvantard s'arrêta devant Harry, Remus se précipita devant lui. En voyant l'habituelle sphère argentée Remus lança son sortilège nonchalamment, _trop facile._ Il laissa Neuville essayer une deuxième fois avant de mettre fin au cours sous les applaudissements. Il félicita tout le monde et distribua les points, il évita cependant le regard de Harry, se doutant que celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié le geste de son professeur. Il lui donna quand même des points pour avoir répondu à la question tout comme à Hermione, il donna des devoirs et les laissa quitter la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry, il n'avait pas l'air satisfait, se doutant qu'il croyait que Remus ne le pensait pas assez fort pour affronter l'épouvantard. Remus se dit qu'il essayerait de mettre les choses au claire dès que possible.


	7. La colère de Minvera et le Strangulot

Remus s'habitua rapidement à la routine d'être professeur, il savait que son cours était vraiment apprécié et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il n'y avait que Malefoy et sa bande qui le critiquait toujours, et même si Remus s'en fichait, au bout d'un moment cela devenait lassant, il avait donc trouvé la parade pour ne pas prêter attention aux remarques du Serpentard. Et cette parade était toute simple, dès que Malefoy ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque, Remus s'entendait lui répondre dans sa tête « _J'ai baisé ton père. Et oui, ça t'en bouche un coin, bon d'accord on était tous les deux sous l'emprise de substance illicites mais quand même... »_ Cependant il entendit des bruits de couloir qui disaient que Snape était horrible avec Neuville depuis l'épouvantard, et Remus pensa que sa vengeance avait fait un peu de dégâts collatéraux. Il décida qu'il irait dire à Snape de cesser de s'acharner sur Neuville mais de plutôt s'acharner sur lui, il encaisser mieux et il était un adversaire à sa hauteur.

La discussion avec Snape ne s'était pas passée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait commencé courtoisement mais avait finie de la manière la moins courtoise, sans qu'ils sachent comment c'était arrivé.

« Les créatures comme toi ne sont que des monstres qui méritent la mort ! Et toi ! Encore plus par ta relation avec cette ordure de black ! Tu arrives encore à te regarder en face lupin ? Tu le vis comment d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un qui a tué tous tes amis ? »

« Moi je ne suis pas un gros frustré, encore amoureux d'une fille que tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir et qui est morte ! En plus sache que je suis aussi sorti avec elle ! Les serpentards aux gros nez et cheveux gras ce n'était apparemment pas son genre ! Elle préférait les monstres comme tu dis si bien ! »

Cela avait déclenché la suite des hostilités, Snape avait sorti sa baguette, tout comme Remus et il avait commencé à se battre, renversant tout dans la salle des professeurs. Leur combat ne cessa qu'avec l'arrivée de Minerva et de Flitwick, qui les séparèrent en quelques secondes grâce à des sorts bien maîtrisés. Minerva leur passa le pire savon qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et après dix minutes de cri, ils se sentaient à nouveau comme des collégiens. Elle les obligea à se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent tout en essayant de briser les phalanges de l'autre avant de quitter la salle furibonds et de reprendre leurs activités de professeurs, mais le soir même Remus alla à Pré-au-Lard pour boire des bières avec Mme Rosmerta, il finit par passer la nuit avec elle. Le lendemain matin il ne s'en offusqua pas, cela leur était arrivé plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années. Il partit cependant assez tôt, en lui laissant un petit mot, il n'était pas un goujat. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il pensa à sa discussion de la veille avec Mme Rosmerta, il avait un peu parlé de ses années à Poudlard avant que Remus mette un terme à la conversation en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être associé au nom de Black. Remus rentra prendre une douche pour être en forme pour une autre journée de cours.

Remus ne vit pas Halloween arriver, il avait beaucoup de travail, la routine était bien là. Un week-end, après avoir installé le strangulot qu'il venait de recevoir, il se rappela qu'il devait aller chercher sa potion chez Snape. Alors qu'il allait sortir de son bureau, il vit Harry, qu'il interpella.

Après qu'Harry lui ai répondu d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché que ses amis étaient à Pré-au-Lard, Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié que c'était ce week-end. Il comprit mieux l'état d'Harry. Il l'invita donc pour voir le strangulot qu'il venait de recevoir, en se disant qu'il irait chercher sa potion après et commença à préparer du thé.

« Asseyez-vous. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé. » Dit Remus d'une voix où l'on percevait le sourire caché derrière.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiets ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry.

Remus vit qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête d'Harry, il avait exactement la même tête que sa mère à ce moment-là.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

« Non. »

Remus décela le mensonge derrière cette réponse, mais resta patient, il se doutait à quoi pensait son élève, il savait aussi, s'il ressemblait à sa mère, que la vérité allait venir d'elle-même.

« Ou plutôt si. » _Et voilà !_

Le ton sec d'Harry fit lever les sourcils de Remus, et il lui répondit doucement à sa question.

« Je pensais que c'était évident, Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils, cherchant la meilleure manière de le dire sans blesser son élève.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était retrouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort. »

Les yeux ronds d'Harry fit comprendre à Remus que pas grand monde ne devait dire le vrai nom du Mage Noir. Cependant Remus continua quand même.

« Apparemment je me suis trompé. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialisait dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique. »

Remus écouta les aveux d'Harry par rapport aux détraqueurs et ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il était impressionné par cette preuve de sagesse. Harry fut coupé par des coups à la porte, Snape. Remus resta tout sourire, ils ne s'étaient parlé que peu de fois depuis leur discussion musclée dans la salle des professeurs, et les deux se montraient courtois dès qu'il y avait un témoin de leur discussion, McGonagall leur peur. Remus ne se départit pas de son sourire pendant tout le temps où Snape était là, lui montrant même son strangulot.

« J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup Severus »

« Je vous en prie. »

Remus vit à quel point cela en coûtait à Snape d'être aimable avec lui, mais la menace de McGonagall était toujours là. Remus remarqua l'air intrigué d'Harry et répondit à sa question avant qu'il ait fini de la poser. Il sentait qu'Harry trouvait ça très louche, et qu'il se retenait de lui arracher le gobelet des mains.

Après qu'Harry l'ai mis en garde contre le professeur Snape, Remus mit un terme à la discussion. Quad Harry fut parti, Remus n'en revenait pas, il pensait que c'était pour une histoire de poste que Snape le détestait, comme c'était mignon. _En vérité Harry, c'est moi le fautif de cette histoire_.


	8. La fuite de la Grosse Dame

Un chapitre court mais important.

Je suis contente, le chapitre 8 de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ correspond à mon chapitre 8. :)

* * *

Le banquet se passa très bien, Remus discuta beaucoup avec Flitwick, il entendit cependant la remarque de Malefoy sur les détraqueurs et soupira. Il faut croire que les Potter se trouvent tous un ennemi éternel dès leur première année à Poudlard.

À la fin du repas, Remus décida d'aller fumer une cigarette pour faire descendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé et bu. Connaissant le château comme sa poche il décida de faire un détour pour passer devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta cependant quand il vit tous les élèves attroupés dans les escaliers, et Dumbledore fendre la foule précipitamment. Remus ne s'approcha pas, restant en retrait, mais il entendait tout. La Grosse Dame avait été poignardé ? Il n'en revenait pas, c'était une première. Il écouta alors Peeves qui savait l'identité de la personne qui avait poignardé le tableau, et au fond de lui Remus le savait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black ! »

Et voilà, la phrase tant redoutée, celle qui rajouta une tonne de culpabilité sur les épaules de Remus, et un poids dans la poitrine. C'est en s'essuyant les yeux que Remus remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il se sécha les yeux rapidement sous les regards des tableaux. Il partit rapidement dehors, il avait besoin d'air, de respirer, d'être seul pour exprimer ses sentiments, même s'il n'arrivait pas à les nommer, il avait besoin d'une cigarette, il avait besoin d'un verre, il avait besoin de tellement de choses... Il se précipita en direction du parc mais fut attrapé par Minerva.

« Lupin, tous les professeurs doivent chercher Black ! » Dit-elle rapidement.

« Je prends le parc, je le connais très bien ! »

Remus ne s'était arrêté que deux secondes, il se précipita dans le parc dès qu'il fut arrivé il prit une grande goulée d'air, le froid lui piquant les yeux. Il marcha au hasard dans le parc, une boule de feu à côté de lui, dans une main sa cigarette, dans l'autre sa baguette. Je le connais bien, marmonna-t-il. Quoi ? Sirius ou le parc ? Les deux. Remus grogna de colère. Il était là, quelque part dans ce château et dans ce parc, l'homme qui hantait ses moindres pas, ce souvenir qui s'accrochait, qui résistait malgré tous les efforts de Remus pour s'en défaire. « On ne se défait pas comme ça d'un Black » dit-il d'une voix sourde. Sirius Black est la pire chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie. Et la meilleure. Mais surtout la pire.

Remus ne cherchait pas Sirius Black, cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'il s'était perdu en même temps. Il crut apercevoir quelque chose, une ombre qui se déplaçait, il la poursuivit et ses pas l'amenèrent presque malgré lui vers le Saule Cogneur, levant les yeux sur l'arbre, Remus se surprit à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son corps était un bouillonnement de plusieurs émotions contraires qui s'affrontaient dans une lutte sans pitié. Du soulagement de savoir que Sirius avait échappé aux Détraqueurs, de la honte et de la colère d'avoir de telles pensées. De la haine et de l'amour pour cet homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Toutes ses pensées et ses émotions se cognaient dans sa tête et dans son corps, se fracassant en larmes. Remus hurla à mort avant de s'effondrer par terre frappé par quelque chose, il ne chercha pas l'origine du coup, comme il ne chercha pas à se relever. Prostré par terre il maudit Sirius d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur lui.

Alors qu'il était par terre, frigorifié, il sentit une présence chaude, réconfortante et surtout familière. Ne cherchant pas à lutter Remus se laissa aller et accepta cette présence, tellement agréable, qui l'enveloppait, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, voulant remercier cette présence. Il ne vit que deux yeux gris orage sur un visage humain, il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Le regard couleur orage rencontra celui ambré et ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Soudain des cris retentirent, les yeux gris disparurent, laissant Remus seul. Il voulut retenir cette silhouette, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle s'était évanouie dans la nuit. Il se leva pour trouver la provenance de ces cris, sa tête tournait et un liquide poisseux l'empêchait de voir correctement. Croyant que c'était des larmes Remus voulut les essuyer, mais le liquide continuait de couler, tâchant de rouge sa chemise. Hébété Remus avançait comme un automate. Il retrouva finalement les propriétaires des cris qui sursautèrent en le voyant, avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. Remus les laissa faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il laissa les gens le guider, quand il se retrouva dans un lit il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à sombrer.


	9. Lendemain difficile

Le lendemain matin Remus se réveilla tôt avec un gros mal de tête, il découvrit stupéfait qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il se releva pour sortir de son lit quand Mme Pomfresh l'interrompit.

« Je dois d'abord vous faire quelques tests Mr Lupin. Je viens de prévenir le directeur de que vous êtes réveillé. »

Remus encore dans le brouillard laissa Mme Pomfresh vérifier s'il allait bien, à peine avait-elle finie que Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall firent interruption dans l'infirmerie.

« Et bien Remus, vous êtes matinal. »

« Monsieur le directeur. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« On vous a trouvé dans le parc, à demi-conscient, vous aviez pris un coup sur la tête. Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? Vous cherchiez Sirius Black dans le parc... »

Remus vit tous les évènements de la veille revenir d'un coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc avant de se décider à parler.

« Si je me rappelle. Je cherchai Sirius dans le parc. J'ai vu une ombre, enfin j'ai senti une présence que j'ai suivie. Puis je suis tombé sur le Saule Cogneur, je me rappelle être atterri par terre et après… rien. Désolé professeur. »

Remus n'osa pas parler de la présence réconfortante, il avait dû l'imaginer sans doute. Pourquoi Sirius se serait-il arrêté pour lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Dumbledore lui dit qu'il le croyait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il demanda à Mme Pomfresh s'il allait bien.

« Il est en parfaite forme, un cachet pour le mal de tête, du repos aujourd'hui, de toute manière c'est dimanche et lundi vous serez comme neuf ! Par contre vu votre… situation, les médicaments que je vais vous donner Mr Lupin sont très forts, vous risquez d'être un peu dans un état second aujourd'hui. »

Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin dit Remus, quelque chose qui me shoote, de la morphine ce serait parfait, ou un pétard. En soupirant Remus remercia Mme Pomfresh et sortit de l'infirmerie, les cachets dans la poche, heureusement qu'on lui avait laissé ses vêtements. Il décida de d'abord passer à la cuisine, il avait un besoin urgent de chocolat sous n'importe quelle forme.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Remus prit un cachet et s'affala sur le canapé. Il dormit plusieurs heures et quand il se réveilla il devait être midi. Mais il ne voulait pas descendre, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard mauvais et accusateur de Snape, ni celui plein de pitié de ses collègues. Il appela un elfe de maison pour avoir plus de chocolat et reprit un autre cachet, la tête toujours lourde. Après avoir mangé de chocolat il se sentait un peu mieux. Il s'affala sur le canapé, se torturant l'esprit par rapport aux évènements d'hier soir. Il était sûr que c'était Sirius qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Ces yeux gris et cette sensation de familiarité… Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Remus soupira en disant qu'il devrait le dire à Dumbledore. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius aurait fait ça. Cette incompréhension le poussa à croire qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination et que donc il n'y avait pas de raison d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pour échapper au sentiment de culpabilité qui revenait, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide (il était dans une des tours du château) pour fumer une cigarette, une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui et un livre en lévitation devant lui, il faisait tourner les pages d'un geste du doigt. Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas les coups frappés à sa porte, il n'entendit pas non plus la personne rentrer. C'est seulement quand il entendit une exclamation qu'il se retourna en sursautant, faisant tomber le livre qui allait s'écraser sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il vit alors le professeur McGonagall, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fumer il cracha précipitamment sa cigarette qui alla rejoindre le livre. McGonagall le regardait, les sourcils froncés, l'air franchement pas contente. Remus eut un petit sourire contrit, avant de se reprendre, il n'était plus un élève qui devait se cacher par peur d'être puni par son professeur. Il fit donc calmement léviter la tasse du doigt tandis qu'il s'extirpait de la fenêtre pour retourner dans le salon. Il avait un présent un sourire provocateur mais qui restait gentil, elle lui faisait toujours un peu peur, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte des médicaments.

« Monsieur Lupin ! Ce comportement est intolérable de la part d'un professeur. »

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je suis professeur, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux tant que je ne mets pas en danger mes élèves et mes collègues. Là je fume où il n'y a personne pour me voir. Si jamais je mets le feu, je peux l'éteindre rapidement, de toute manière ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis adulte et j'ai le droit de fumer si je veux. Après que comprendrai que vous n'acceptiez pas que je fume dans le château mais si c'est le cas j'irai dehors. Je dis cela alors que je vous respecte énormément professeur. »

Remus acheva sa tirade satisfait, et McGonagall n'eut rien à redire.

« Je venais juste voir comment vous allez, mais vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. »

« Un peu mal à la tête, mais les médicaments font leur effet. Merci professeur, votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup. »

« Juste une dernière question avant que je parte Mr Lupin. Vous fumiez déjà à Poudlard non ? »

« Euh… oui. Mais j'ai arrêté après. Je n'ai repris qu'il y a peu de temps… »

« Je m'en doutais bien que c'était vous à l'époque. Vous avez eu de la chance que je ne vous aie jamais coincé. » Dit McGonagall avant de partir dignement.

Remus fit un petit pas de danse de joie en riant, il venait de clouer le bec à son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose. Il aurait bien aimé que ses amis soient là pour le voir. La mention de ses amis lui stoppa toute envie de rire. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, se rendant compte de ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie rêvée de professeur à Poudlard, des amis. Et cette simple constatation le fit déprimer pour le reste de la journée, revenant souvent sur le débat qui le taraudait sans cesse : devait-il avouer à Dumbledore que peut-être il connaissait le moyen de Sirius d'échapper à tout le monde ? À chaque fois, la réponse était non, Sirius avait pu faire tout cela grâce à ses connaissances de magie noire. Après tout c'était un sorcier extrêmement doué quand il se battait du bon côté, il devait être encore meilleur avec les pouvoirs de la magie noire.


	10. Discussion sur les Détraqueurs

Le lundi arriva et avec lui les bruits de couloir incessants. Tous les élèves n'avaient qu'un seul sujet de conversation : Sirius Black. Remus n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce nom partout où il allait, même à la Bibliothèque. Il décida finalement d'aller dans la salle des professeurs pour travailler. Quand il arriva McGonagall l'interpela.

« Remus, on vous cherchait. Nous avons eu une réunion pour que tous les professeurs essaient de surveiller discrètement le jeune Potter, vous comprenez dans les circonstances actuelles… D'ailleurs nous avons prévu de mettre le jeune homme au courant du danger qu'il coure. »

« Je comprends très bien et ne vous en faîtes pas je ferai ma part. » Dit Remus en souriant et en la remerciant mentalement de ne pas avoir prononcé le nom qu'il maudissait.

Les journées se succédaient et Remus avait tellement de travail qu'il ne pensait pas à Sirius. La pleine lune arriva elle aussi, heureusement grâce à la potion que lui préparait Severus il pouvait rester dans son bureau, même si sa conscience était plus proche du loup il se contrôlait suffisamment pour ne pas faire un bain de sang dans l'école. Alors qu'il était un loup quasiment inoffensif, il sentait que le loup, ou plutôt lui, cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Revenir à Poudlard avait réveillé les souvenirs du loup qui cherchait ses anciens compagnons, mais ça Remus n'en garda qu'un souvenir confus.

Le lendemain de sa transformation il fut étonné de ne pas trouver de blessures sur son corps. Il restait néanmoins pas en était d'assurer ses cours, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait aux toilettes pour vomir. Après avoir pris un bain bien chaud il se regarda dans le miroir et prit peur. Il avait d'immenses cernes noirs. Le moindre mouvement était douloureux et le faisait vomir. Il resta plusieurs jours dans cet état-là, il se força quand même à regarder le match de Quidditch par sa fenêtre, il voulut sortir quand il vit les Détraqueurs arriver mais il réussit tout juste à atteindre les toilettes pour vomir. Pendant ces jours de convalescence, Remus n'avait pas la force de faire plus que des allers-retours canapé-toilettes.

Il se sentit mieux seulement le jeudi, il avait toujours une tête horrible, mais il pouvait se déplacer sans grimacer de douleur et sans vomir, parfait pour son cours avec Harry. Comme il était levé depuis 9h et que son cours ne commençait qu'à 14h, il décida d'aller travailler dans la Salle des Professeurs, faisant un détour par la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres en retard. Heureusement que Pince l'aimait bien, c'était un vrai dragon qui gardait ses enfants avec une férocité qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer. Pendant son trajet à travers les salles de Poudlard, il entendit plein de rumeurs sur la chute d'Harry et sur la destruction de son balai sur le Saule Cogneur. Une fois assis dans la salle des professeurs, il pensa à Harry. Le pauvre, il devait être tellement triste d'avoir perdu son balai, il se rappelait de James quand le sien s'était cassé, une des rares fois où il l'avait vu pleurer. Remus sauta le repas, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé complètement l'appétit puis alla donner son cours.

Une fois arrivé Remus eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'il eut affaire à des élèves mécontents et indignés. Ils explosaient tous en récriminations contre Snape. En entendant la mention du chapitre étudié, Remus contrôla parfaitement ses émotions, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Remus mit les choses au claire avant de commencer le cours sur le Pitiponk. Alors que la cloche retentissait, signalant la fin du cours, Remus interpella Harry, bien qu'il ne sût pas trop pourquoi.

« J'ai entendu parler du match et j'ai été navré d'apprendre la destruction de votre balai. Y a-t-il un moyen de le réparer ? »

« Non. Le Saule l'a cassé en mille morceaux. »

Remus soupira, il se sentait coupable. Il se sentit comme obligé de parler un peu plus du Saule, après tout le Saule était directement lié à lui, pour essayer de réconforter Harry.

« Ils ont planté ce Saule Cogneur l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. À l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. À la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous en approcher. Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. »

Il vit qu'Harry hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'aiguiller, le jeune garçon lui demanda s'il savait par rapport aux Détraqueurs. Remus avoua que oui. Et à l'autre question d'Harry Remus se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il y a dans votre passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres. »

Remus décida de développer un peu plus ses connaissances des Détraqueurs, voulant ainsi rassurer Harry.

« Quand ils sont près de moi… j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère. »

La gorge serré d'Harry et son aveu donnèrent terriblement envie à Remus de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui raconter des histoires sur ses parents, et de le réconforter comme aurait fait un parent. Le pauvre, pensa Remus, il ne mérite rien de tout cela. Je prendrai tellement ta place avec plaisir Harry. Tu es innocent, tu ne mérites pas d'entendre Lily se faire tuer. Remus resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry brisa le silence avec une question, qui les amenait de plus en plus vers un terrain dangereux, mais Remus répondit quand même, tout en s'occupant de son cartable pour se donner une contenance.

« Ils commencent à avoir faim. Dumbledore refuse de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'ont plus de proie humaine sous la main… » Remus se concentra a maximum pour paraître le plus détaché possible. « Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu résister en voyant la foule rassemblée dans le stade. Toute cette excitation… ces émotions exacerbées… c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'un festin. » Alors qu'il expliquait cela à Harry, Remus se sentait mal, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sirius sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

« Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible. » Murmura Harry.

Remus ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête mais continua d'expliquer à Harry.

« La forteresse est située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes, mais il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines. » Remus avait eu du mal à formuler tout cela sans se laisser aller, mais il avait réussi.

Quand Harry prononça le nom maudit de Sirius Black, Remus perdit pendant quelques secondes ses moyens, le temps de lâcher son cartable. Quand il se releva, il répondit à Harry d'un ton parfaitement normal. Quand Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il avait réussi à faire fuir les Détraqueurs, Remus comprit où son élève voulait en venir. Quand Remus regarda Harry dans les yeux, sans doute la première fois, il y lu une telle détermination, semblable à celle qu'on retrouvait chez son père. Et c'est cela qui le fit se décider, en plus du fait qu'il aiderait Harry à se protéger, même s'il avait peur de combien ces séances seraient éprouvantes pour lui. Il accepta donc de l'aider, mais seulement au prochain trimestre, il n'avait pas tant de chose que ça à faire, mais il voulait se donner du temps.


	11. Où Remus passe pour un fou

Quand Harry fut parti, Remus resta longtemps debout, son cartable dans ses mains, face à son bureau, dans ses pensées. Pensées qui dérivèrent toutes vers Sirius Black, puis qui dérivèrent sur Léannia. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu, si ça se trouve elle était en route. Un miaulement sortit Remus de ses pensées, un chat blanc aux yeux bleus se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un chat qui ressemblait énormément à l'Animagus de Léannia.

« Léannia ? » Chuchota Remus en se baissant pour ne pas effrayer le chat. « C'est toi ? »

Le chat se contenta de miauler, puis après un dernier regard au loup-garou fit lentement demi-tour. Remus hésita à suivre le chat, mais en même temps si c'était Léannia elle avait peut-être un truc important à lui montrer. Il décida de suivre ce chat, lui parlant de temps en temps au cas où elle le comprenait. Il la suivit dans tout Poudlard, s'arrêtant par moment pour l'observer plus attentivement. Finalement le chat s'arrêta dans un couloir et se mit à miauler de nouveau. Remus était maintenant quasiment certain que c'était Léannia, la question étant pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Il décida de lui parler, agrémentant son discours de geste pour que ce soit plus facile à comprendre. Soudain il entendit un ricanement désagréable et reconnaissable, Snape. Remus se tourna pour voir le professeur de potion avec un grand sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, tandis que le chat courrait dans les bras de sa propriétaire qui venait d'apparaître.

« Pearl ! Je te cherchais partout ! Friponne va ! Allez, on rentre au dortoir ! »

Remus se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa situation et de sa position, il était toujours à moitié penché. Il se releva rapidement, se raclant la gorge, en essayant de retrouver sa dignité, mais au regard moqueur de Snape il se rendit compte que c'était perdu d'avance. Il avança tout droit, sans un regard pour son collègue, mais il l'entendit clairement le traiter de charmants noms d'oiseaux quand il passa devant lui.

La vie en tant que professeur de Poudlard reprit son cours, Remus attendait avec impatience les vacances de Noel. Comme il s'ennuyait il c'était lancé dans une petite guerre amicale avec Snape, des sortilèges gentils par ci par là, pour changer la couleur des cheveux, pour rendre incontinent, une petite chute de temps en temps, des potions d'hilarité, de la trans à fond dans le laboratoire de potions… Il fallait bien faire passer le temps. Mais il faisait toujours attention à ce que personne ne soit témoins de leur farce, et encore moins les élèves, ils ne voulaient pas les élèves cessent de les respecter et de les craindre (pour Snape bien sûr).

L'humeur de Remus était changeante, dès qu'il pensait à Sirius il broyait du noir bien profond, il essayait donc d'y penser le moins possible et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Il faut dire aussi que sa petite gueguerre avec Snape lui permettait de penser à autre chose. De plus il voyait de temps en temps Rosmerta et avec elle il ne passait jamais une mauvaise nuit.

Alors que Remus faisait sa ronde habituelle en s'ennuyant, il entendit du bruit dans les toilettes des filles. Il était plus de minuit et il était formellement interdit de traîner dans le château après le couvre-feu. Ravi de pouvoir prendre des élèves en flagrant délit il se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'au bruit. Il ouvrit la porte en lâchant un « Haha ! » et sourit intérieurement en voyant trois élèves de septième année sursauter violemment.

« Vous savez qu'il est interdit de traîner après le couvre-feu ? Et qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

Remus saisit rapidement le petit sac que les élèves essayaient de cacher maladroitement.

« De l'élixir d'Euphorie, de la griffe de dragon séchée, et plein d'autres petits ingrédients dangereux et surtout considérés comme des drogues… Vous montez un commerce ? Ou alors vous êtes défoncés ? Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer 50 points chacun. Vous viendrai aussi me voir à la fin de notre cours pour une retenue. Et bien sûr j'en parlerai à Mme Chourave et à l'infirmière… Il faut vous faire aider… Suivez-moi, je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir ! »

Remus les laissa marché devant, tandis que perplexe il regardait ce qu'il avait pris. Il décida de les amener à Snape dès demain, en plus c'était samedi ce serait plus pratique pour le voir. Il se dit qu'il était quand même de mauvaise foi, lui aussi avait pris des trucs illégaux avec ses amis, mais eux ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre. Après avoir raccompagné les élèves en les sermonnant une dernière fois, il remonta rapidement à ses appartements, de toute manière son horaire de ronde était fini.


	12. La folle journée de Remus et Snape

Le lendemain matin, Remus se réveilla vers 10h, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en cuisine, le sac confisqué la veille dans les poches. Après avoir mangé il alla directement voir Snape dans son laboratoire de potion. Il toqua prudemment, et attendit que Snape ouvre la porte.

« Que veux-tu Lupin ? » Demanda celui-ci d'un ton mauvais.

 _De toute manière il a toujours ce ton là…_

« Je suis venu te voir car j'ai confisqué des potions et autres trucs illégaux. Or c'est ton domaine Snape. »

« Entre. » Il claqua violemment la porte. « Montre-moi ça. »

Remus déballa les affaires et les étala sur la table.

« En effet, ils montent un laboratoire de drogues ? »

« Je leur ai posé la même question… C'est des ingrédients qu'ils t'ont volé ? »

« Possible. »

Remus s'étonna de la cordialité de leur conversation, mais malheureusement celle-ci fut de courte durée. Snape lui lança un sort de Jambencoton en grognant que c'était pour les cheveux roses de la dernière fois. Remus se releva rageusement en invectivant Snape – qu'il traita de tous les noms – de lui enlever ce sort, ce dernier se contentant de sourire sarcastiquement. Remus soupira et tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur la table, cependant sa main riposta et il envoya balader l'élixir d'euphorie qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Snape eut un regard paniqué, cet élixir était hyper volatile, les effets se feraient ressentir rapidement. Il sauta par-dessus Remus pour s'enfuir, mais le loup-garou eut suffisamment de réflexe pour attraper Snape à la cheville et le faire tomber.

« Si on doit être défoncés, on le sera tous les deux ! » Grogna Remus.

Snape essayait de se dégager et de ramper jusqu'à la porte, mais la poigne de Remus était trop forte. _J'aurai du lui paralyser tout le corps ! Ça m'apprendra à être trop gentil !_ Snape cessa de se débattre en même temps que Remus cessa de le tenir, les deux riaient trop forts pour faire autre chose. Ils rirent comme des bananes pendant plus de 20min, ils en pleuraient tellement ils riaient. Finalement Severus fut le premier à se relever et fut surpris de sentir encore les effets de la potion. Ce n'était pas normal, ces élèves avaient dû trafiquer cette potion. Le sortilège qu'il avait lancé à Remus s'était lui arrêté par contre. Il se releva en chancelant.

« Normlemnt pas effet encor ? »

Snape explosa de rire en voyant l'air hébété de Lupin, qui lui aussi se remit à rire.

« Cttepossssion plas normal. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Remus de se foutre de la gueule de Snape. Et les deux repartirent dans des grands éclats de rire.

« N'est bourrééééé ! » S'écria Remus en passant son bras derrière la nuque de Severus.

« Tla dit boufffiii. » S'exclama Severurs d'une voix suraigüe en mettant lui aussi sa main derrière la nuque du loup-garou.

Ils sortirent côte à côte en titubant et slalomant, toujours en train de rire comme des baleines. Des baleines paranoïaques qui regardaient partout autour d'eux comme des souris pris au piège. En entendant des pas et des voix ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés, ils ne virent même pas McGonagall qui se transforma rapidement en chat pour sauter et les éviter.

« WAAA ! Un chat volant ! Tavu ! » S'écria Severus.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrêtèrent de courir, et se laissaient le temps de reprendre leur souffle. La course ne les avait absolument pas dessoulés. Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans le château sans jamais cesser de rire. Ils s'arrêtaient pour se battre contre les armures ou pour insulter les tableaux. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour mettre des coups de pieds à Miss Teigne mais durent de nouveau courir pour échapper à Rusard.

Finalement celui-ci tomba sur deux élèves qu'il prit pour coupables et auxquels il donna des retenues. Les fautifs n'eurent aucun scrupules à se moquer des élèves et aucun regret. Ils continuèrent leur voyage et leurs divagations. Ils firent une pause à la Cuisine qu'ils pillèrent allégrement et maltraitant verbalement, juste un petit peu, quelques elfes au passage. Ça donne faim de courir. En sortant de la Cuisine ils reprirent leur course en entendant la voix de Dumbledore, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi efficaces, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé, ils étaient bien trop lourds. Ils décidèrent donc de se cacher derrière des armures, en pouffant doucement. Ils y restèrent pas mal de temps avant de se décider à sortir, apparemment Dumbledore ne comptait pas passer par là. Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour revenir sur leurs pas, ils sursautèrent en hurlant en voyant Flitwick.

« Raaah ! Un gobelin ! C'est immonde ! » S'écrièrent-ils avant de se remettre à courir, sans se retourner. Remus se prit les pieds dans la cape de Snape et tomba, entraînant l'autre à sa suite.

« Viiite ! Il va nous rattraper et nous mangeerrr ! »

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment et continuèrent de courir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent quand ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer, ils paniquèrent en se disant que quelqu'un avait empoisonné l'air, ils coururent alors jusqu'au parc en rasant les murs, pour que personne ne les voit. Une fois dans le parc ils respirèrent un grand coup, pour chasser l'air empoisonné de leurs poumons. Et là ils continuèrent à déambuler dans le parc. Ils allèrent jusqu'au hangar à bateaux, et décidèrent de faire un tour de barque sur le lac. Ravis de leur bonne idée ils sautèrent dans le bateau et attendirent. Ils mirent dix bonnes minutes à comprendre pourquoi ils n'avançaient pas, ce qui les fit rire. Après encore dix minutes de fou rire Remus se décida à sortir de la barque et, alors que Snape était debout dedans, il la secoua violemment, Snape essayait de résister le plus longtemps possible, mais au bout d'un moment il s'effondra pour se relever immédiatement en riant.

« A ton tour ! Celui qui tient le plus longtemps ! »

Remus sauta en riant dans le bateau, alors que Snape n'en était pas encore descendu. Sans qu'ils ne comprirent trop pourquoi, la barque glissa et ils se retrouvèrent en quelques minutes sur le lac. Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, se tenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Finalement après trois quarts d'heure de sortilèges lancés un peu n'importe comment ils réussirent à ramener la barque sur le bord du lac. Ils en descendirent rapidement en maudissant cet objet de malheur et en l'insultant de tous les noms. Pour finir le travail ils y mirent le feu et repartirent satisfaits, après tout, elle le méritait. Alors qu'ils étaient cachés dans le parc, pour qu'ils puissent fumer une cigarette, ils virent une bagarre entre deux élèves de sixième année. Ils n'intervinrent pas et se contentèrent de prendre les paris.

« Je parie sur le Gryffondor ! »

« Sur le Serpentard ! »

Ils restèrent tranquillement assis à attendre de voir qui gagnerait. Finalement personne ne gagna, Minerva avait interrompu la bagarre sous les soupirs exaspérés des deux adultes. Croyant que Minerva avait repéré leur cachette ils s'allongèrent par terre sans respirer. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que la voie était libre ils se relevèrent et continuèrent leur promenade, quand ils revinrent de leur promenade il était plus de onze heures de soir et ils avaient des têtes épouvantables. Ils avaient été dans la forêt interdite et avaient faits de mauvaises rencontres, ils ne s'en souvenaient pas très bien, mais alors qu'ils se sauvaient la vie à tour de rôle, ils se déclaraient leur grande amitié. Mais de toute manière personne n'y croirait. Ils avaient loupé le dîner et sauver sa vie et celle d'un autre ça ouvrait l'appétit. Ils se dirigèrent donc en direction de la Cuisine, non sans avoir ris pendant dix minutes sur la poire qu'il faut chatouiller. Ils retournèrent dans le laboratoire de Snape pour reprendre de l'élixir. Mais comme ils n'en trouvaient pas, ils se contentèrent de l'herbe magique qui avait été confisqué un peu plus tôt. Vers 4h du maton ils s'endormirent lamentablement là où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire allongés par terre, et firent de très beaux rêves.


	13. Lendemain difficile (2) et retenue

Le réveil fut moins beau par contre. Remus se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui l'empêchait de se lever, tout tournait autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et quand il vit Snape allongé deux mètres plus loin il comprit encore moins. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi par terre il eut l'explication à ses courbatures et à son mal de cou. Machinalement il se frotta les yeux, et alors que sa main passait devant sa bouche il se rendit compte qu'il avait bavé pendant son sommeil. Après avoir pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour chasser la nausée il réussit à se lever, mais il trébucha sur Snape et se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, l'étagère remplie de fioles vides. Si le coup de Remus n'avait pas réveillé Snape, le fracas des fioles par terre et le bruit sourd de l'étagère qui tomba le réveilla en sursaut. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête du Serpentard, il continua de rire quand celui-ci se pencha pour vomir.

« Faut pas se lever trop vite… » Dit Remus d'une voix pâteuse.

Quand Snape releva la tête, il était encore plus livide que d'habitude et encore plus verdâtre. Cependant le rouge remplaça rapidement le vert quand il vit l'état de son laboratoire. On aurait dit qu'il suffoquait se dit Remus avec un sourire contrit, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il dut cependant se rattraper plusieurs fois car il glissait.

Severus était de plus en plus rouge, et cela commençait à inquiéter Remus, on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Finalement Snape explosa finalement de colère, mais à peine eu-t-il commencé à hurler qu'il se tût les mains sur ses tempes, en marmonnant « ma tête… » Remus ne put qu'approuver ce silence en se rattrapant une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé pour l'étagère… » Balbutia Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Marmonna Snape, toujours les mains sur les temps, sans la moindre trace d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Je me souviens juste t'avoir montré les trucs que j'ai confisqué et après… tu m'as lancé un sort et y'a une potion qui est tombé et… »

Snape et Remus se regardaient honteux, ils se rappelaient maintenant de ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Je crois qu'on a déconné… » Dit doucement Remus.

Severus ne put que hocher la tête, avant de s'arrêter, sa tête était un flipper. Remus n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur. Au bout de dix minutes ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle comme des automates, en évitant soigneusement de se parler. Ils s'assirent sur les deux chaises libres qu'il restait, forcément les deux chaises étaient côte à côte et entre McGonagall et Dumbledore, à croire qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès. Remarque, ils l'avaient sans doute fait exprès, les fourbes, pensa Remus. Le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall, les mit encore plus mal à l'aise, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs assiettes en se tortillant nerveusement sur leur chaise. Severus ne mangea pas, se contentant de vider de nombreux verres d'eau, entrecoupés de tasses de thé. Tandis que Remus jouait avec ses œufs, le regard bovin. _Mon dieu, mais quel tableau on doit faire avec Snape…_ Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, Minerva leur ordonna d'un simple regard de la suivre, et les deux fautifs la suivirent sans faire d'histoire, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

Une fois dans le bureau de la sous-directrice Remus et Severus se mirent chacun à une extrémité du bureau, sans se regarder, ils attendaient la sentence. Minerva les regarda longuement d'un œil noir avant de commencer la mise à mort.

« Votre comportement d'hier est parfaitement intolérable ! »

Les deux professeurs grimacèrent sous le volume sonore qui leur fracassait la tête mais ils n'osèrent pas demander à Minerva de baisser d'un ton, elle les aurait sans doute changé en cafetière de suite.

« VOUS ÊTES COMPORTÉS COMME DES ENFANTS PUÉRILES, FAISANT FIT DU RÈGLEMENT ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ? VOUS ÊTES PROFESSEURS ET VOUS DEVEZ VOUS TENIR COMME TELS ! VOUS FAITES HONTE À VOTRE PROFESSION ! VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS DES ÉLÈVES, JE VOUS PENSEZ PLUS MATURES ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS AI PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE ?! VOUS AVEZ RETOURNÉ LE CHÂTEAU, DE NOMBREUX TABLEAUX ET FANTÔMES, AINSI QUE LES ELFES DE MAISONS SONT VENUS SE PLAINDRE DE VOUS ! VOUS AVEZ ÉPARPILLÉS DES VERACRASSES PARTOUT DANS LE PARC, BLESSÉ MISS TEIGNE ET FAIT PUNIR DEUX ÉLÈVES INNOCENTS ! VOUS AVEZ BRÛLÉ UNE BARQUE ! VOUS ÊTES ALLÉS DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE ET VOUS AVEZ FAILLI DÉCLENCHER UNE GUERRE AVEC LES CRÉATURES QUI Y VIVENT ! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE LA DANGEROSITÉ DE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ? VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE QU'AUCUN ÉLÈVE NE VOUS AIE VU ! JE VOUS AURAIS VIRÉ SUR LE CHAMPS ! ET CESSEZ DE GRIMACER, SI VOUS AVEZ MAL À LA TÊTE VOUS NE POUVEZ-VOUS EN PRENDRE QU'À VOUS ! NE CROYEZ PAS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS LA PETITE GUERRE PUÉRILE QUE VOUS VOUS MENEZ ! C'EST BIEN QUE VOUS AYEZ FAIT LA PAIX MAIS TOUT DE MÊME ! IL Y A UN PAS ENTRE ÇA ET RETOURNER ENTIÈREMENT LE CHÂTEAU ! IL FAUT GRANDIR À UN MOMENT ! JE VOUS COLLE EN RETENUE TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ! VOUS DEVEZ NETTOYER TOUS LES BASSINS DE L'INFIRMERIE À LA MAIN ! ET ELLE COMMENCE DE SUITE ! DONNEZ-MOI VOS BAGUETTES ! JE VOUS LES RENDRAI CE SOIR ! »

À la fin de sa tirade Minerva avait le chignon défait et un regard assassin. Remus et Severus ne pipaient mot, le regard baissé. McGonagall les chassa de son bureau en leur rappelant d'aller directement à l'infirmerie.


	14. Infirmerie et déprime

Remus brisa le silence tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie.

« Tu t'en rappelles toi des Veracrasses ? »

« Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose ! » Répondit Severus.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, sous le regard courroucé de Mme Pomfresh. Elle les emmena dans une pièce adjacente où trônait des piles de cuvettes, elle leur donna chiffons, produits et brosses et claqua la porte. Les deux collègues soupirèrent, et commencèrent le travail dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment Snape en avait marre, il ensorcela du bout du doigt éponges et chiffon pour qu'ils frottent tout seul. Remus le regarda et en souriant fit la même chose, sous le ricanement mauvais de Snape.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Commença Snape.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est de la tienne ! Quelle idée de lancer un sort qui fait tomber la personne dans un laboratoire plein de potions dangereuses ! »

« Normalement les effets ne devaient durer qu'une demi-heure ! Et en plus tu avais qu'à être un peu plus résistant ! Je te signale que tu as aussi renversé mon étagère ! »

« Pendant que tu vomissais ! C'est vrai que c'est plus glorieux ! Et j'étais venu en paix ! »

« Ce n'est jamais la paix entre nous Lupin ! C'est toi qui a commencé cette ridicule bataille entre nous en me lançant des oiseaux à la tête ! »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est toi avec ton sortilège d'anti-gravité ! »

Ils continuèrent à se renvoyer la faute, mais s'interrompirent brutalement en entendant des voix derrière la porte. D'un coup ils firent cesser les sortilèges sur les chiffons et éponges, se jetèrent dessus pour les attraper et frotter les bassines, mais si Snape réussit, Remus renversa son sceau d'eau savonneuse, le faisant glisser à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait au moment où Snape glissait lui aussi sur l'eau. Le professeur McGonagall les regardait avec effarement.

« Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? »

« Professeur, c'était un accident je vous jure, on était en train de nettoyer. » Lança Remus alors qu'il essayait de se relever sans grand succès, sous l'œil moqueur de Snape qui lui avait réussi.

« _Evanesco !_ » Lança le professeur McGonagall en soupirant. « Je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. » Elle partit, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas et se mirent chacun d'un côté de la salle, regardant d'un air morne les brosses et les savons faire le travail à leur place.

« Ne crois pas qu'on est en paix Lupin ! » Dit Snape.

« Je n'y ai jamais cru ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est bien amusés hier qu'on est copains. » Fit Severus d'un air dégoûté.

« Aha ! Tu admets que tu t'es amusé ! Moi aussi ! »

« Je te crois toujours de mèche avec Black ! Je te déteste Lupin ! » Rétorqua Severus.

« On a compris ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à te justifier ? Tu n'assumes pas hier soir ? » Répliqua Remus avec un sourire sarcastique, décidant de ne pas répondre à la provocation par rapport à Sirius.

Snape siffla d'un air de mépris mais ne répondit pas, un troupeau d'anges passa.

« Tu crois que tu pourrai refaire la potion ? » Demanda Remus d'un ton léger.

Severus fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Pourquoi tu veux ta dose ? »

« Parce que c'était un bon week-end que j'ai passé. »

À nouveau un troupeau d'anges passa.

« Je suppose que oui, je pourrai la faire… » Dit doucement Snape.

Remus s'avança, intéressé.

« Il me faudrait les élèves auxquels tu l'as confisqué, les faire parler un petit peu… » Continua Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je me rappelle d'eux. Et puis pour les intimider tu feras très bien l'affaire, tu es effrayant au naturel ! »

Severus renifla avec mépris. « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, pas que je n'ai pas envie de te noyer dans la bassine, mais parce que je veux éviter les ennuis. »

« Elle fait peur quand elle veut McGonagall hein ? » Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Déjà qu'il devait se forcer pour ne pas l'appeler McGo ou Minnie…

Mais Severus avait décidé de retourner dans son mutisme. Remus sortit un livre de sa poche et lut sans s'arrêter. Finalement, il entendit des pas et des voix. Il se leva précipitamment, suivi par Severus qui comprit de quoi il en retourner. Alors qu'ils se saisissaient d'éponges en faisant semblant de frotter Severus demanda à son collègue :

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Supers-pouvoirs de loup-garou ! » Lui chuchota Remus, sachant que cette réponse allait lui déplaire. « J'ai des sens très bien développés. Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il y ait un point positif dans tout ça ! » Continua-t-il rageusement.

Quand le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la salle elle vit ses deux anciens élèves qui nettoyaient sans un bruit. Elle les interpella et leur dit que la retenue était terminée. Elle leur fit un dernier sermon avant de les laisser partir.

Remus fit un sourire à Snape, ce dernier eut qu'une seule réponse :

« Va crever Lupin ! » Avant de partir dans un tourbillonnement de cape, et Remus du reconnaître qu'il savait soigner ses sorties…

Remus continua de sourire, même si Severus ne l'admettait pas, il avait fait un grand pas dans leur entente cordiale. Remus se surprit même à penser qu'il aurait pu être ami avec Severus, si les conjonctures avaient été différentes. Remus se surprit à nouveau en détestant James et Sirius pour leurs actions puériles et méchantes. S'ils ne s'étaient pas aussi mal comportés il ne serait pas seul à l'heure qu'il est. Remus se mit à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de jamais rencontrer les Maraudeurs, mais de suite il se gifla mentalement, les Maraudeurs lui avait offert ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu penser avoir, des meilleurs amis. _J'ai passé trop de temps avec Snape, il faut que je me reprenne, soupira Remus_ avant de se diriger en direction de ses appartements, il lui restait une bonne heure avant le repas, et il avait envie de continuer sa lecture.

Il eut juste le temps de finir son livre avant le dîner, il mange entre Hagrid et Sinistra et passa une agréable soirée. Dès la fin du repas, il s'enfuit dehors pour aller fumer une cigarette, sur le chemin il croisa Minerva et bien qu'elle lui fit un regard désapprobateur elle ne lui dit rien, Remus se doutait qu'elle savait qu'il allait fumer. Une fois dehors Remus frissonna, il commençait à faire déjà bien froid, Noël était dans deux semaines, tout comme la pleine lune soupira Remus en s'éloignant dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il allumait sa clope.

Remus ne s'attarda pas après avoir fini sa cigarette, il remonta rapidement dans ses appartements pour se vautrer dans son lit avec une bonne tasse de thé. Il s'endormit le livre entre les mains et se réveilla en pleine nuit en sursautant suite à un cauchemar. Remus suait à grosses gouttes, et avait envie de vomir. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement de son rêve, mais il concernait Sirius, enfin plutôt Padfoot, il le blessait sous sa forme de chien avant de s'en prendre à Harry, qu'il voyait agonisait, puis Harry se transformait en le cadavre de son père. Remus était trop choqué pour se rendormir de suite, il se leva rageusement pour se préparer du thé.

Alors qu'il était à sa fenêtre en train de fumer, il se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars concernant Sirius. Bien sûr les deux premières années après la mort de James et Lily n'avaient été qu'une succession d'horreurs, mais depuis il allait plutôt bien. Remus soupira en se maudissant d'avoir été un jour amoureux de Sirius Black, quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne plus être amoureux de lui. Bien sûr pendant les deux années qui suivirent la mort de James et Lily Remus s'était noyé dans la drogue et le sexe, pour laver sa mémoire sale.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait Remus n'avait jamais pu oublier son amour pour Sirius, cela avait tellement compté. Parfois Remus avait l'impression que sa relation avec Sirius était marquée au fer rouge sur son cœur. Si seulement il était mort, je pourrai l'oublier. Je me dégoûte tellement à avoir été amoureux d'un tel monstre. _Je ne suis pas le plus monstrueux finalement…_ Remus ricana méchamment, il avait au moins quelque chose de bien qui ressortait de toute cette merde.

Remus se remit à penser au grand chien noir qui autrefois avait été un compagnon si agréable, et comme à chaque fois il revint au dilemme de tout avouer à Dumbledore et comme toujours il se convaincu que Sirius était rentré grâce à des procédés liés à la Magie Noire. Remus regarda le vide.

Bizarrement il n'avait jamais pensé à se suicider, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, pourtant il y a tellement de fois où il aurait voulu mourir, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire le grand saut. Encore une preuve de sa lâcheté, il n'osait pas avouer à Dumbledore qu'il avait trahi sa confiance et entraîné ses meilleurs amis avec lui. Il devait tellement au directeur qu'il respectait plus que tout. Après avoir éteint sa cigarette, Remus soupira une dernière fois avant de retourner se coucher, d'un sommeil plus tranquille.


	15. Les Professeurs aux Trois Balais

Les Professeurs aux Trois-Balais

Le dernier week-end du trimestre arriva rapidement, et avec lui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, rendant tous les élèves excités. Remus se décida à sortir à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, profitant de pouvoir sortir avant de devoir passer plusieurs jours enfermé suite à la pleine lune, en même temps il n'était vraiment pas sortable après la pleine lune.

Remus partit pour Pré-au-Lard après tous les élèves, il passa par la forêt interdite, mais même s'il la connaissait pas cœur, il n'avait pas oublié, il sortit quand même sa baguette, juste au cas où. Après une longue marche il se retrouva devant la Cabane Hurlante, il s'arrêta un moment, nostalgique, puis continua son chemin. Il se promenait machinalement dans les rues qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche, un mouchoir usagé, un livre et sa blague à tabac avec un briquet. Il décida d'aller au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer et saluer Mme Rosmerta. Il rentra par l'entrée cachée, celle qu'il prenait quand il passait la nuit avec elle. Quand il arriva elle n'était pas là, profitant d'être derrière le comptoir il se servit une pinte de bière, il connaissait par cœur ce bar, avec les Maraudeurs ils avaient souvent organisés des soirées ici, avec la complicité de Rosmerta qui les aimait bien malgré tout. Il alla s'asseoir pas très loin, et alors qu'il cherchait son amie dans la salle il sourit en la voyant en pleine discussion avec des clients et la discussion semblait passionnante. Remus ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant les clients en question, et son sourire s'évanouit en entendant la discussion.

« Je l'ai vu ! Grogna Hagrid. Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il ne tue tous ces gens. »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer, c'était quelque chose de le penser, mais cela faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne le pensait d'entendre quelqu'un le dire à voix haute. De plus Hagrid avait tort, c'était lui la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Sirius était arrivé en pleine nuit, l'avait réveillé pour lui faire l'amour comme si c'était leur dernière nuit. Remus à ce moment-là ne savait que c'était effectivement la dernière fois. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se concentrait sur la conversation. Il ne voulait pas entendre, mais il voulait savoir, après tout il n'avait jamais su que Sirius avait réclamé Harry à Hagrid. Il écouta donc, les mains crispées sur sa pinte. Il n'en revint pas d'entendre le professeur McGonagall qui semblait prête à pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais été trop dure avec Peter, il avait plus de difficultés et du coup elle était plus derrière lui. Remus grogna en disant que c'était trop facile.

Alors que Fudge racontait l'arrestation de Sirius Black et la mise en morceaux de Peter. À nouveau Remus sentit son cœur se transpercer de milliers d'aiguille, des images apparaissaient derrière ses paupières fermées, des images qu'il ne voulait pas voir, des images trop dures à voir. Remus ferma les yeux, faisant s'arrêter les larmes, se forçant à respirer calmement. Il remerciait Merlin et tous ses copains de n'avoir pas été là pour voir ça, il ne l'aurait jamais supporté, ce n'était tellement pas logique… Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, et se reconcentra sur la discussion malgré lui, son cerveau voulait savoir mais son cœur voulait partir pour ne plus souffrir. Ce fut le cerveau qui l'emporta et Remus rouvrit les yeux, se concentrant particulièrement lorsque Fudge parla de sa visite à Azkaban. _C'était donc lui la source de Dumbledore ? Ah, bah bravo !_

« Mais j'ai été frappé de voir à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner… Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés ! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant les portes de sa cellule jour et nuit. »

Remus lâcha la discussion à ce moment-là. Lui qui avait passé tant d'années à s'inquiéter de ce que son ami pouvait subir comme sévices à Azkaban, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soir si ''normal''. Remus se reprit, ce n'était pas une colonie de vacances, il avait dû souffrir tout de même. Mais le fait qu'il soit normal à Azkaban effaça un peu de sa culpabilité, c'était donc vraiment grâce à ses connaissances en Magie Noire, qu'il était devenu si puissant et doué. Déjà qu'il l'était avant… Par contre il avait quelque chose qui turlupinait Remus, Sirius n'avait jamais eu la patience de faire des mots croisés, contrairement à lui. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres, il se rappelait de Sirius qui l'empêchait de faire les mots croisés en lui promettant des merveilles au lit…

Remus lutta une fois de plus pour ne pas pleurer. Mais cette visite à Pré-au-Lard n'avait plus rien de joyeux. Remus noya son regard dans sa pinte qu'il n'avait presque pas bu. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Rosmerta s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce n'est que le contact de sa main chaude sur son épaule qui le fit relever la tête. Rosmerta ne parla pas, elle se doutait en voyant sa tête qu'il avait entendu la conversation, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule, pour le réconforter. Après avoir été interpellé par plusieurs clients, elle se leva en chuchotant à Remus qu'elle revenait de suite. Remus la regarda s'éloigner en souriant, Rosmerta était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle ne savait pas pour lui et Sirius, ils avaient toujours été plus que prudents, dès qu'ils sortaient du dortoir. Peut-être qu'elle les avait déjà vu s'embrasser une fois, mais elle avait dû mettre ça sur le compte de leur taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé. Même Snape ne savait pas, il le disait parce qu'il avait des doutes, mais il ne les avait jamais vu. Bien sûr des rumeurs avaient courues, mais à chaque fois ils trouvaient quelqu'un pour démentir, c'était d'ailleurs souvent Léannia qui prenait la place de la ''petite amie'' de Sirius. Même Dumbledore ne savait pas, sinon il n'aurait jamais proposé ce poste à Remus. Celui-ci se sentit mal de mentir à Rosmerta comme ça, mais en même temps il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se sache, et encore maintenant que Sirius était recherché dans toute l'Angleterre.

Le retour de Rosmerta fit s'envoler ses ruminations et il se concentra sur l'agréable babillage de la barmaid qui lui racontait les anecdotes drôles de sa journée. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et son amie l'avait bien compris, Remus se laissa envoûter par ses formes généreuses de son amie et par la bière. Cependant quand il commença à se faire tard, Remus déclina l'invitation de Rosmerta, et elle ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur. Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui, donnant un vue plongeante sur son décolleté à Remus – qui pendant un instant songea à revenir sur sa réponse – pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue avant de disparaître derrière son bar.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Si tu pouvais jeter un sort de nettoyage et ensuite mettre les chaises sur les tables, ce serait parfait ! »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Remus ne mit pas longtemps à faire ce qu'elle avait demandé, en se disant que cela faisait très activité de couple. Une fois sur le pas de la porte il dit en revoir à la barmaid, celle lui répondit en sortant son bras de la cuisine pour lui faire un signe de la main. Remus sourit et lâcha un « à demain ! » qui sortait d'il ne savait où. Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir demain mais bon…

Remus passa par le passage secret qui liait le faux mur des Trois Balais et arriva pas très loin de ses appartements. Alors qu'il rejoignait ses appartements, en train de lire, il connaissait vraiment trop par cœur le château, il fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et grimaça en voyant la prof de Divination. Il n'avait jamais pris cette matière mais il avait entendu se amis en parler et ça ne donnait pas envie, et si on rajoutait ce que pensait McGonagall de Sybille… Remus déglutit tandis qu'elle s'approcha comme un gros insecte, elle faisait peur en fait. Il n'espérait qu'elle n'aller pas encore lui proposer de lire dans son thé ! Elle le lui demandait trois fois dans le mois.

« Professeur Lupin ! Je me suis réveillée cette nuit en pensant à vous ! »

Remus ouvrit grands les yeux, il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi elle rêvait la nuit cette psychopathe.

« Je vois que vous êtes perturbé ! Votre troisième œil m'envoie des signes sans cesse ! Il demande mon aide ! J'ai justement ma boule de cristal sur moi ! Je vais vous lire votre avenir ! » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

 _Par Merlin elle est vraiment trop flippante !_ Mais au moins elle a changé de moyen de divination. Remus l'esquiva habilement alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher, elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Remus en profita pour foncer jusqu'à ses appartements et s'enfermer à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'était plus là, il s'autorisa à quitter sa porte. Ce n'était plus tenable ! Elle l'attendait tout le temps pour lui proposer de lire son avenir, c'était à la limite du harcèlement. C'est le genre de bizutage qui attend les nouveaux profs ? Remus soupira de lassitude, avant de sourire car il avait oublié mais c'était les vacances ! Content Remus se vautra sur son canapé avec un livre et du thé, il avait bientôt fini tous les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la salle des professeurs. Il se dit qu'il irait en chercher des nouveaux demain.

Remus s'endormit sur son canapé, mais il se réveilla en pleine nuit en sursautant et en regardant paniqué tout autour de lui. _Ouf ! Elle n'est pas là !_ Soupira Remus à voix haute. Il avait rêvé que le professeur Trelawney était au-dessus de lui pendant son sommeil, qu'elle avait des antennes et dans chacun de ses 8 bras des boules de cristal et des feuilles de thé. Remus après avoir vérifié dans toutes les pièces se traîna jusqu'à son lit où il se rendormit de suite. Il se réveilla vers 13h et sortit du lit à 14h. Après un détour par la Cuisine il se rendit dans la Salle des Professeurs pour reposer ses livres et en prendre des nouveaux. Puis il retourna dans ses appartements pour lire et fumer tranquillement. Après le dîner Remus sortit directement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, après tout hier il avait dit 'à demain' à Mme Rosmerta…


	16. Achats de Noël

Le lendemain matin, en ce beau jour de vacances, il se réveilla avant la très belle femme. Remus sortit tout doucement du lit et prépara le petit déjeuner. Rosmerta ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre et ils mangèrent en rigolant leurs œufs brouillés et leurs toasts. Après avoir débarrassé Rosmerta se retourna vers Remus.

« J'ai encore plusieurs heures avant d'aller au bar. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? » Dit-elle langoureusement.

Remus prit cette question pour une invitation et ils retournèrent rapidement dans la chambre.

Alors qu'ils paressaient dans le lit Remus brisa le silence.

« Je dois faire quelques achats pour Noël. Tu veux venir ? »

« Hmmm. Ouais. Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard en se tenant par le bras.

« Tu vas faire des cadeaux à qui toi ? » Demanda Rosmerta alors qu'elle louchait devant un collier.

« Pour une ancienne amie qui vit en France. Et pour toi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé ! »

« Mais si ça me fait plaisir, tu te sacrifies pour traîner avec un vieux déprimé comme moi ! »

« Entre nous, c'est moi la plus vieille, mais chut ! »

« C'est peut-être ce que dit ton magipasseport, mais physiquement je fais plus vieux que toi ! Tu es magnifique ! »

Rosmerta sourit puis soudain s'arrêta, prise d'un doute et demanda l'air paniquée.

« Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux de moi Remus ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non ! Rassures toi ! Et comme tu l'as dit tu es trop vieille pour moi ! »

« Petit con va ! » Fit Rosmerta en le frappant gentiment, mais rassurée.

Ils continuèrent leur lèche vitrine en rigolant. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une petite ruelle, Rosmerta attira doucement Remus dedans pour l'embrasser et Remus accepta avec plaisir, après s'être embrassés quelques minutes ils rebroussèrent chemin, mais Remus s'arrêta brusquement, pile poil en face de lui il y avait McGonagall, qui avait les bras ballants. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Minerva se reprit et continua son chemin dignement. Rosmerta ria devant l'air contrit de Remus. « Ce n'est plus ta professeur tu sais ! Tu as le droit d'embrasser des gens ! Bon je te laisse. Je dois reprendre le travail. Je te vois ce soir ? »

« Euuuh. Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant. »

Rosmerta lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit précipitamment. Dès qu'elle se fut assez éloignée Remus retourna devant la bijouterie où Rosmerta avait vu un collier, elle ne l'avait regardé que quelques secondes mais Remus avait compris. Il demanda au vendeur le collier de la vitrine et quand celui-ci lui annonça le prix il grimaça. Heureusement qu'il travaillait en tant que professeur à Poudlard et que le salaire était bien. De toute manière Rosmerta le méritait, grâce à elle Remus déprimait beaucoup moins, elle savait toujours ce qu'elle devait dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Elle appela ça « la philosophie de comptoir ». Après avoir payé, sortit, s'arrêta puis retourna d'un air décidé dans la boutique. Il avait vu des boucles d'oreilles qui plairaient énormément à Léannia. D'ailleurs il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Après avoir payé son deuxième achat il sortit, bien décidé à ne pas y retourner.

Il continua d'avancer et s'arrêta chez Honeydukes pour acheter du chocolat pour Léannia, elle adorait la marque qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici. Il acheta d'autres confiseries en plus mais pour son usage personnel cette fois. Il continua sa marche et en passant devant le magasin d'instruments de potions, il vit dans la vitrine un assemblement de plusieurs fioles de tailles et de formes différentes. Remus hésita, devrait-il offrir un cadeau à Snape ? En même temps il avait cassé toutes les fioles la dernière fois. Mais d'un autre côté ils ne s'aimaient pas. Finalement après avoir continué sa route, puis avoir fait demi-tour, puis en fait non partir, etc… Il rentra dans le magasin décidé. Il prit l'assemblement qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine et repartit précipitamment avant de regretter son geste et de demander au vendeur d'être remboursé.

Il avait hésité à acheter un cadeau pour Harry, mais il ne voyait pas comme l'expliquer. « Parce que tes parents ont compté parmi les plus importantes personnes de ma vie » ? Non, ça faisait débile. En plus on pourrait l'accuser de favoritisme et il n'était pas prêt à parler de qui que ce soit de sa vie lors de ces années à Poudard. En plus il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Quand Remus rentra dans les Trois Balais pour se réchauffer, en ayant bien pris soin de cacher les sacs de la bijouterie, il avait beaucoup moins d'argent, quasiment toute sa paie était passé dans ses achats de Noël, mais il lui restait toujours de quoi se prendre un Whisky Pur-Feu. Et finalement il resta même dormir.

Il partit très tôt le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, en laissant un petit mot, lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir pendant plusieurs jours, à cause du travail. Il avait hésité à laisser le cadeau, mais finalement il préférait qu'elle l'ait demain matin. Car oui, ce soir c'était Noël, mais aussi la pleine lune. Remus rentra par le passage secret et prit le chemin de ses appartements. Pour avoir fait ce trajet fréquemment à cette heure-ci, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il revenait de chez Mme Rosmerta, Remus savait qu'il n'allait croiser personne, et donc ne prit pas garde.

« Oh ! Mr Lupin ! » S'exclama la voix fluette de Flitwick. « Que faites-vous debout à cette heure ? »

Remus en resta interdit. Qu'est-ce que les professeurs faisaient là à cette heure-ci ?

« Vous avez découché mon cher Remus ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui avait l'air de trouver cette situation très drôle.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ? » Dit Minerva avec un petit sourire. _Je rêve où elle se fout de moi là ?_

« Tellement miteux qu'il porte les mêmes vêtements tous les jours. » Persifla Snape d'un ton mauvais.

Remus ne bougeait pas, les bras le long du corps avec les paquets dans les sacs, il n'en revenait pas. Il se sentit rougir et s'entendit bafouiller, tandis que Snape ricanait d'un air moqueur et le professeur Trelawney avait les yeux exorbités. _Remarque pas plus que d'habitude ricana Remus_.

« Nous finalisons les décorations de Noël ! Venez c'est tellement amusant ! On est tous réunis ! » S'exclama Dumbledore.

Le regard des autres professeurs fit comprendre à Remus que le directeur était le seul à trouver ça amusant. Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé, et avait toujours les joues rouges. Il se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds et remercia le ciel quand Minerva vint à son secours.

« Allez d'abord vous rafraîchir mon garçon ! Et venez nous rejoindre ensuite. On s'amuse tellement. » Le dernier mot avait été prononcé d'un ton ironique, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir capté.

Remus ne put qu'hocher la tête et continuer son chemin. Tandis qu'il passait devant les professeurs, la tête baissée, il entendit quelqu'un murmurer :

« Elle est charmante Mme Rosmerta, ça je dois l'avouer. »

Encore plus rouge il pressa le pas. Une fois dans ses appartements, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses achats à côté de lui. Il soupira, maintenant tous les professeurs étaient au courant et cela le mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de redescendre vers les professeurs. Il aida à mettre les décorations pendant une heure avant d'être libéré. Il suivit Severus pour récupérer sa potion tue-loup, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas rentrer dans son laboratoire.

« Je préfère éviter les dégâts. » Lâcha Snape d'un ton acerbe.

Remus glissa un regard rapide dans le laboratoire et sourit en voyant que toutes les fioles n'avaient pas été remplacées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » L'agressa Snape après lui avoir donné la potion et claqué la porte.

Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour être remboursé ? Se demanda Remus en pensant au paquet dans sa chambre. En soupirant il avala cul-sec sa potion en grimaçant de dégoût. Il alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements, attendant la pleine lune. Il prépara ses cadeaux, pour Rosmerta il signa simplement après avoir mis ''Joyeux Noël''. Pour Snape il écrivit juste « Désolé » et pour Léannia il y mit un peu plus de cœur, lui demandant des nouvelles et en l'accusant gentiment de ne pas répondre, et bien sûr en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il prépara ses cadeaux pour que les chouettes viennent les prendre et après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence autour de ses appartements, attendit, blasé et nu – pour ne pas déchirer ses vêtements, c'est tout – sa transformation en bouquinant. Il reposa brusquement son livre en entendant le craquement dans sa jambe, il dut se retenir d'hurler sous la douleur, il ne s'y habituera jamais. Alors que ses autres membres craquaient brutalement, Remus laissa sortir sa douleur, sa tête était transpercée de part en part, comme le reste de son corps qui brûlait, il n'était plus que douleur, et il sombra.


	17. Cadeaux de Noël

Le lendemain fut douloureux, comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune. Remus reprit conscience alors qu'il était étendu par terre. Il avait envie de vomir et chaque millimètre de son corps lui donnait envie d'hurler de douleur. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir et se faire couler un bain chaud. Il n'arrivait même pas à se relever, il se contenta de se laisser glisser dans la baignoire. Quand celle-ci fut à deux doigts de déborder, il coupa l'eau et s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, toujours vaseux, mais au moins il pouvait tenir debout.

Il alla jusqu'à son canapé en tremblant, enveloppé dans sa serviette. Il but un thé bouillant qui le sortit de sa torpeur doucement. Il était maintenant pleinement conscient, même si tout son corps souffrait. Les idées plus claires il regarda devant soi et resta coi en voyant des cadeaux. Trois paquets trônaient devant la cheminée, depuis 12 ans il ne recevait qu'un cadeau à Noël, de la part de Léannia. Remus appela sa baguette qui vola jusqu'à lui, et par un sortilège d'attraction amena les cadeaux devant lui. Il prit le premier paquet qui était signé Rosmerta. Il l'ouvrit en souriant, sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant une magnifique cape en laine, le tissu était incroyable.

Heureux Remus ouvrit le deuxième cadeau qui était énorme et enveloppait plusieurs paquets. Le premier contenait trois vinyles, _Pablo Honey_ de Radiohead, _Joy and Blues_ de Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers et _The Battle Rages On_ de Deep Purple ainsi que _Get a Grip_ d'Aerosmith. Remus siffla devant de tels cadeaux, Léannia n'avait pas oublié ses goûts. Il se saisit d'un autre paquet qui contenait beaucoup trop de chocolat, il rigola. Il y avait aussi un appareil photo dernier cri. Remus vit une lettre au fond, il l'ouvrit et après avoir murmuré plusieurs sorts il put la lire.

« _Salut Moony !_

 _Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre, mais c'est un peu la folie ici. Moi aussi j'ai reçu la visite d'Aurors, ils sont repartis les bras vides. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je ne pourrai pas venir, il y a eu quelques petits changements de mon côté… Je préfère te le dire de vive voix alors tu vas devoir patienter. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas venir avant au moins un an, mais je viendrai ! Et je veux que tu utilises ton appareil photo ! Ça fera des souvenirs ! Essaie de prendre Snape en photo dans des situations gênantes, ça sera drôle._

 _Je t'aime Remus. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

 _Gros bisous !_

 _Léannia. »_

Remus sourit, elle n'avait pas changé. Léannia avait toujours dit je t'aime à ses amis, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle disait aussi toujours ''Bisous'' en français dès qu'elle s'en allait. Remus n'avait jamais compris trop pourquoi, sans doute son côté française. Tout comme le fait qu'elle faisait ''la bise'' à tout le monde.

Remus allait prendre le dernier cadeau quand quelque chose attira son regard au fond du paquet de Rosmerta, il prit l'enveloppe où il y avait une phrase : ''J'ai trouvé ça, je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir.'' Remus ouvrit l'enveloppe et cessa de respirer en voyant la photographie qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était eux, les Maraudeurs, Peter, James, Sirius et lui, debout sur le comptoir des Trois Balais. Il fixa longuement cette photo, les larmes aux yeux. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre en se concentra sur le dernier paquet, il ne voyait pas de qui cela pouvait venir, le paquet était emballé à la va-vite, dans un papier avec d'affreux petits chiots et il n'y avait pas d'étiquette. Remus jeta un sort sur le paquet pour vérifier qu'il était sûr. Voyant qu'il ne présentait pas de danger, Remus l'ouvrit précautionneusement, il lâcha le paquet dès qu'il vit ce qu'il contenait.

À première vue on aurait pu croire une bouteille de Whisky lambda, mais elle ne l'était pas pour Remus. Il reconnaissait cette étiquette, c'était exactement la même bouteille que lui avait offert James et Lily pour son union avec Sirius il y a bien longtemps. Il sursauta brutalement en effleurant l'étiquette, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, vivante, qui pouvait savoir pour cette bouteille. Et cette simple constatation fit à Remus l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se leva rageusement. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça Sirius ? Tu aimes me voir souffrir ? Tu joues avec moi. Tu as toujours joué avec moi, pour cet accident en cinquième année, pour m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais… Sirius Black je te hais._

Remus se tut, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas levé le sortilège de silence. Remus recula pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maudite bouteille. Pendant un moment il hésita à la fracasser contre le mur, mais c'était un Whisky hors de prix. _Comment a-t-il pu l'acheter ?_ Car cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert ce cadeau empoisonné, il avait même eu la présence d'esprit de signer, par le papier cadeau orné de petits chiots, papier cadeau hyper laid d'ailleurs remarqua Remus. Il jetait des regards de haine à la bouteille, il avait l'impression que Sirius essayait de le corrompre. Remus se dégoûta d'être aussi faible, et soudain il eut très envie de vomir. Il se précipita aux toilettes pour ne vomir que de la bile. Le reste de la journée fut horrible. Il s'endormit sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sur les couvertures du lit. Le lendemain matin il n'était pas de meilleure humeur, et même le mot de remerciement enjoué de Rosmerta ne parvint pas à lui rendre le sourire. Il passa la journée à traîner son vieux corps comme un prisonnier traîne son boulet. La métaphore avec le prisonnier était de circonstance.

Remus se sentait pris au piège, et tout ça à cause d'une bouteille, il ne parvenait pas à décider quoi en faire. Il resta plusieurs heures assis sur son canapé à fixer d'un air impitoyable la bouteille, comme s'il essayait de la faire parler. Ce fut le gargouillement de son ventre qui le sortit de son face à face avec Mr Whisky. Il appela un elfe de maison en lui demandant de lui apporter un repas. Dix minutes après Remus avait devant lui un échantillon du repas de Noël et mangea tout, il avait une faim de loup. Après avoir mangé, il cacha la bouteille au fond de sa valise et décida de l'oublier. Il lut plusieurs livres jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne toquer à sa fenêtre. Remus ouvrit, le hibou déposa un paquet et repartit aussitôt en le regardant méchamment, enfin d'après Remus.

Celui-ci ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir un ancien et somptueux livre de sorts, il n'y avait qu'un mot dans le paquet : ''Connard'', Remus sourit, il savait que le livre venait de Snape, il avait dû se sentir obligé de lui offrir quelque chose, il doit tellement mal le vivre ricana Remus. Il commença aussitôt la lecture des plus passionnantes, et sans doute pas totalement légale. Il s'endormit tôt ce soir-là, à même son canapé.


	18. Eclair de Feu et élixir volé

Le lendemain il se sentait vraiment mieux, en même temps il était midi, cela faisait beaucoup de sommeil. Il se lava et s'habilla puis passa à la Cuisine, d'où il surprit les jumeaux Weasley sortir. Après avoir mangé il alla dans la salle des professeurs, à peine fut-il assis que McGonagall surgit devant lui.

« Remus ! Nous avons besoin de vos services ! Suivez-moi, nous allons rejoindre Filius. »

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il suivit docilement son ancienne directrice de maison, il ne fallait mieux pas résister quand elle était aussi stressée.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de sortilège, Remus s'immobilisa d'un coup, un Éclair de Feu, il y avait un putain d'Éclair de Feu. Remus aimait bien le Quidditch, pas au point de James, mais il appréciait le sport et n'était pas contre voler. Il savait à quel point les balais étaient importants, et un balai de ce standing, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours.

« Putain ! » Souffla Remus sans s'en rendre compte. Il fit un sourire contrit à Minerva qui avait tiqué lors de son gros mot, avant de se précipiter pour examiner le balai, il l'effleura et le sentit vibrer.

« Mon Dieu, James aurait tué pour avoir un tel balai. » Remus se rendit compte qu'il parlait à voix haute, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Minerva enchaînait.

« Dans le cas présent vous vous êtes trompé d'une génération. Ce balai a été offert à Mr Potter pour Noël, sans carte. J'en ai été averti par Miss Granger qui pensait, et elle a eu raison, que ce balai avait été envoyé par Sirius Black et donc trafiqué. »

Remus ouvrit grands les yeux, l'air de dire que c'était stupide. Puis il repensa à sa bouteille, caché au fond de sa valise, il pâlit.

« Remus ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous savez quelque chose ? » Demanda rapidement McGonagall.

« Euh. Non. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que vous disiez. C'est possible certes, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Black rentrer à Gringotts. Ce balai vaut une fortune… »

« La famille Black a toujours été très fortunée. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de le rendre à Mr Potter, je veux qu'il ait été examiné sous tous les moindres minuscules aspects, je veux qu'il soit entièrement démonté, il faut examiner chaque brindilles ! »

Remus ouvrit grands les yeux effarés, démonter une telle merveille. Il se reprit rapidement en disant que c'était pour la sécurité d'Harry. _D'ailleurs il faudrait que je vérifie un peu mieux ma bouteille._

« Ce sera fait Professeur. » Dit solennellement Remus, sans doute trop vu comment Minerva le regardait. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Putain ! S'autorisa Remus. Un Éclair de Feu ! » _Harry et Ron doivent terriblement en vouloir à Hermione… La pauvre, elle a eu raison en plus… Elle me fait un peu penser à Lily… Je me demande si Harry et Hermione finiront ensemble ?_

Remus quitta ses pensées et aida Flitwick à vérifier le balai. Après deux heures de travail, ils décidèrent de faire une pause, et de reprendre demain.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements Remus sentit une odeur d'herbe magique qui sortait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Ah non ! Pas encore ! » Dit à voix haute Remus. Les fumeurs durent l'entendre parce qu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Remus se mit à courir lui aussi, il savait parfaitement où ils allaient aller, il connaissait le château comme sa poche, il prit un raccourcit et intercepta les deux élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés penauds. _Héhé ! On ne pas lutter contre un Maraudeur ! Même vieux._

« Encore vous ! La dernière fois je n'ai rien dit, mais cette fois-ci vous me suivez chez McGonagall ! » Dit Remus d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à des négociations. _J'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner sur les deux têtes brûlées qui me servaient d'amis._

Il les amena jusqu'au bureau de Minerva et lui demanda d'appeler Mme Chourave, après tout c'était des Poufsouffles. Il leur expliqua la situation en montrant les preuves qu'il avait confisquées. Les deux élèves partirent avec leur directrice de maison.

« C'est les mêmes élèves que vous avez surpris la dernière fois et dont les produits vous ont fait tourner la tête ? »

« Par accident exactement. Je vais vous laisser travailler maintenant. » Dit Remus satisfait d'avoir pu prouver qu'il n'était pas un drogué.

« Donnez-moi les produits confisqués Remus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait d'autres accidents. » Lança Minerva d'un ton léger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

 _Grillé._

« Bien sûr. Tenez. Bonne journée Professeur. »

Dès que Remus sortit du bureau il eut un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il avait réussi à cacher la potion d'élixir… Il alla de ce pas voir Snape dans son laboratoire. Severus entrouvrit la porte et soupira quand il vit Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'élixir… » Fit Remus avec un sourire entendu.

Severus haussa les sourcils. Il regarda rapidement si le couloir était vide et il fit rentrer Remus.

« C'est simplement pour la science, je veux savoir comment cette potion est faite… » Persifla Snape.

Remus se contenta de sourire tandis qu'il lui donnait la fiole. Il vit avec plaisir son cadeau remplir l'étagère du professeur de potion.

« Cela ne change pas le fait que je te hais. » Lâcha soudainement Snape, tandis qu'il examinait la potion.

« La même. C'est juste pour la science. » Rétorqua Remus.

Après une demi-heure de tests, Severus se releva satisfait alors qu'il continuait de noter dans son calepin. Il eut un silence, les deux professeurs regardaient l'élixir en hésitant. Finalement ce fut Remus qui brisa le silence

« Même si on se hait, on peut se permettre de s'amuser le temps d'un soir… Ne vois pas la moindre connotation sexuelle. »

Severus fit semblant de vomir, tandis que Remus frissonnait de dégoût en imaginant la scène.

« Ne redis jamais ça. C'est immonde. » Cracha Snape.

« Pour toi comme pour moi. »

« Ce soir, devant la salle sur Demande. » Dit Snape sobrement.

Remus approuva et sortit, attendant avec amusement le soir.


	19. Papillon de lumière

Il sauta le dîner, il n'avait pas faim, de toute manière il était plongé tellement profondément dans le livre que Snape lui avait offert, qu'il avait perdu conscience du temps. Après avoir fini la première partie du livre il s'étira, faisant craquer ses os et regarda l'heure. _Snape !_ Remus se leva précipitamment et alla jusqu'à devant la Salle sur Demande. Il dut se cacher pour éviter Rusard, puis finalement Snape arriva, l'air ténébreux, sa cape volant derrière lui. Remus fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler le surnom que les élèves donnaient à Severus, _Ah oui, la chauve-souris des cachots !_ Remus ria, ça lui allait parfaitement, il cessa de rire sous le regard noir de Snape. Remus le laissa rentrer en premier. Il était toujours émerveillé par la capacité de cette salle. Snape soupira devant l'hébètement de son collègue, il finit par renverser l'élixir par terre avant de reposer précipitamment la fiole sur la table, il ne voulait pas la casser.

D'un coup les deux professeurs explosèrent de rire, et c'était reparti. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée dans la Salle sur Demande, mais au bout d'un moment ils voulaient tous les deux sortir. Après avoir hésité pendant une heure, ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre encore, ils envoyèrent balader leur conscience, déjà bien amochée, et sortirent. Ils déambulaient à travers les couloirs tandis qu'ils planaient au-delà des nuages.

« On est des papillons ! » S'exclama Severus.

« Ouhuou ! Pa-pi-llon de lumière ! Sous les projecteuuurs ! » Chantonna Remus en bougeant la tête en rythme (ou presque).

« Pa-pillon de lumière, revit dans vos cœurs ! » Continua Severus sous les yeux grands écarquillés de Remus.

Les deux professeurs se lancèrent alors dans une chorégraphie en chantant. Remus profita de cet instant pour prendre des photos de Snape. Mais trouvant ça très drôle il décida de faire léviter l'appareil photo autour d'eux et n'avait qu'à baisser le doigt pour déclencher la prise de photos.

« N'a plus rien d'éphémère ! »

Remus se dit qu'il aurait dû en prendre plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien sûr il eut un bon nombre de chute, dont une où Remus se rattrapa à une armure qui s'effondra en même temps que lui dans un boucan incroyable. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent en paniquant, heureusement l'arrivée de Miss Teigne leur donna une idée. En deux trois mouvements ils la coincèrent dans le casque de l'armure avant de s'enfuir en courant, se doutant que Rusard suivait sa chatte, l'appareil les suivant toujours. Alors qu'ils étaient cachés derrière une tapisserie, mort de rire en entendant Rusard appeler sa chatte. Remus récupéra l'appareil photo et le mis autour de son cou. Snape blêmit en voyant l'appareil, et essaya de s'en saisir pour supprimer les photos. Bien sûr Remus ne le laissa pas faire, Severus finit par mettre son poing dans l'épaule de Remus tandis que ce dernier le frappait dans le torse. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, oubliant leur colère. Ils ne reprirent leur respiration que quand le silence était revenu. Ils sortirent alors discrètement, chacun grimaçant en se frottant la zone où l'autre avait écrasé son poing. Ils se regardèrent méchamment avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire. ils continuèrent leur promenade dans le château, ils effrayèrent deux élèves qui étaient en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir sombre. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière une tapisserie en faisant des bruits d'animaux et des rires diaboliques.

« Tu peux arrêter, ils sont partis. » Dit en pouffant Remus.

Le rire diabolique de Snape commençait à être flippant.

« Non, tu ne rigoles pas quand même comme ça normalement ? Arrête Snape tu es vraiment flippant… »

Finalement Snape s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Remus en frissonnait encore de ce rire machiavélique.

Ils reprirent leur promenade, jusqu'à ce que leur pas les amène devant la Salle sur Demande. Ils finirent la soirée alors que le jour commençait à se lever. Snape s'était endormi en plein milieu d'une phrase, tandis que Remus se cogna la tête contre le canapé et tomba dessus sonné, il s'endormit alors que des petits lamantins se promenaient derrière ses paupières.

Le lendemain matin, fut comme tout lendemain de cuite, difficile. Cette fois-ci ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'ignorer. Leur ''amitié'' n'était plus d'actualité, et cela leur allait très bien. Remus ne détestait pas Snape, mais les sentiments de celui-ci pour le lycan dépassaient de très loin la haine, bien qu'il trouvait que c'était le plus rattrapable de sa bande d'ami (il l'avait avoué hier). Snape brisa le silence :

« Tu te rappelles des deux élèves que l'on a surpris ? »

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Donne les noms, j'ai envie de punir quelques élèves… »

« Tu es sadique. »

Mais Remus donna quand même les noms. Et ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs appartements. Ils n'eurent pas d'écho de leur soirée, ils avaient donc été raisonnables. Remus avait soigné son hématome sur l'épaule, il ne savait pas Snape avait tant de force. Il passa la journée à dormir, il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Il prit son petit déjeuner en cuisine, il était trop tard, puis il alla en Salle des Professeurs pour travailler sur l'éclair de feu. Après trois heures passées autour du balai, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé et Flitwick non plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini, et Remus pensait que ce balai n'avait rien, il était en parfait état. Et cela lui posait problème, qui aurait offert un balai si coûteux à Harry ? Sirius était la première réponse, mais ce balai n'avait rien. Pourquoi Sirius voulait-il faire plaisir à la personne qu'il voulait tuer ? Peut-être pour torturer psychologiquement Harry ? _Et moi en passant._ Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, puisqu'il n'a pas signé. Remus soupira et décida d'oublier ce foutu balai et continua sa routine de professeur.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, du 'OK ou Nul' à la dissertation en trois parties, trois sous-parties. :)

Bonne journée à vous.


	20. Le Patronus

La rentrée arriva et Remus retrouva avec plaisir les cours. À la fin du cours des troisièmes années, il vit Harry venir le voir et lui rappelait sa promesse. Remus lui proposa donc le jeudi soir à 20h. Après qu'il soit parti Remus se dit que le meilleur pour s'entraîner était un épouvantard. Il se mit donc en chasse, et passa tout son temps libre à le chercher. Finalement il en trouva un dans l'armoire de Rusard, dix minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Il fit léviter la grande caisse en bois tandis qu'il se dirigeait en Salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Remus expliqua à Harry le sortilège et tout ce qui en découlait, en le laissant trouver un souvenir suffisamment puissant. Remus s'inquiétait pour Harry, il espérait que les séances ne l'affecteraient pas trop.

Une fois que son élève lui ai dit qu'il été prêt, Remus ouvrit la caisse et recula pour que l'épouvantard se transforme en Détraqueur. Remus regarda Harry en train d'essayer de se débattre contre le pouvoir du Détraqueur, avec les lumières éteintes la scène était particulièrement effrayante. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un vrai. Voyant que Harry n'y arrivait vraiment pas, Remus intervint et renvoya l'épouvantard dans sa caisse facilement et ralluma les lumières en regardant Harry qui était étendu par terre, inconscient. Remus se précipita vers son élève et l'appela pour le réveiller. Finalement Harry se réveilla brusquement. Remus se releva pour aller chercher des Chocogrenouilles.

« Mangez ça, ensuite, on recommencera. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurai même été stupéfait si ça avait le cas. » Remus avait réussi à se calmer et à prendre une voix normal. Mais la réponse d'Harry lui fit perdre son assurance et il dut se faire fureur pour que cela ne transparaisse pas sur sa voix.

« Harry, si vous préférez arrêtez là, je le comprendrai très bien… » Dit prudemment Remus.

Le ton féroce d'Harry rappela à Remus James, c'était exactement la même attitude, et le même amour du Quidditch. Remus lui proposa de changer de souvenir.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt ! »

Le Détraqueur sortit une nouvelle fois de la caisse, glaçant tout sur son passage, et Harry ne réussit pas. Remus se débarassa rapidement de l'épouvantard et se précipita de nouveau vers Harry. Il était de nouveau inconscient, mais beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure. Remus dut lui tapoter vigoureusement les joues pour le réveiller. Finalement Harry se leva, le visage couvert de larmes Remus avait juste envie de lui faire un câlin, comme il lui en avait fait quand il faisait ses premières dents. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mais le visage d'Harry lui transperçait le cœur, faisant ressortir sa haine pour Sirius Black. Mais ses pensées changèrent vite quand Harry mentionna son père alors qu'il faisait semblant de relacer sa chaussure pour se donner une contenance. Remus en eut le souffle coupé, et trembla légèrement.

« Vous avez entendu James ? » Le prénom de James était sorti tout seul. Remus fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais sa voix était brisée par l'émotion. C'est quand Harry releva la tête que Remus se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et répondit à la question de son élève en hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Oui… Oui, en effet… Nous étions amis quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Harry, je crois que nous ferions bien d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe… Je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de vous l'apprendre. »

Remus se rendit compte qu'il parlait aussi bien pour lui que pour Harry. Il ne savait pas que ces séances allaient aussi être dures pour lui. Harry voulait continuer, et même si Remus n'était pas spécialement d'accord, il laissa son élève réessayer. Et cette fois c'était beaucoup mieux, Remus était fier de Harry.

« Excellent ! Bravo, Harry ! C'était un très bon début ! »

« On peut faire un nouvel essai ? Juste un ? »

« Non, pas maintenant. Ça suffit pour ce soir. Tenez… »

Remus lui donna une grande barre du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. _Merci Dumbledore de faire passer ça sur le budget de l'école…_

« Mangez tout, sinon, Madame Pomfresh sera furieuse contre moi. On recommence à la même heure la semaine prochaine ? »

« D'accord. »

Remus ralluma les lumières, satisfait de son jeune élève, et tandis qu'il souriait de voir les grandes capacités d'Harry, celui-ci posa une question qui coupa tout sourire au professeur.

« Professeur Lupin ? Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez dû connaître aussi Sirius Black ? »

Remus se retourna vivement vers son élève, son cerveau marchait à 100% de ses capacités. _Pourquoi il me pose cette question ? Quelqu'un lui aurait dit pour nous ? Snape ? Malefoy ?_ Il répondit à Harry d'une voix dure et sèche, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

« Rien… Je sais simplement qu'eux aussi étaient amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard… »

Remus se détendit, il n'avait rien entendu sur sa relation avec le fugitif. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi sec. Il répondit d'une voix posée.

« Oui, je le connaissais. Ou plutôt je croyais le connaître. Vous ferez bien d'y aller, Harry, il est tard. »

Remus se retourna tandis que le garçon quittait la salle. Dès qu'Harry fut sorti, Remus se laissa tomber sur la chaise pour reprendre ses esprits. _Harry ne savait rien._ Remus regardait ses mains tremblantes de rage. Puis d'un coup sa colère s'évanouit laissant place à la perplexité.

« Comment Harry sait pour James et Sirius ? » Murmura Remus à voix haute. C'était exactement le genre de chose que personne ne voulait qu'il sache. _J'espère qu'il ne sait pas à quel point leur amitié était forte, ni que ce traître est le meurtrier de ses parents._ Remus soupira de lassitude, soudainement exténué. Il leva sa carcasse qu'il traîna jusqu'à son lit, où il s'effondra.

* * *

En ce jour de deuil national, toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leurs proches.


	21. Patronus (2) et Quidditch

Le lendemain Remus était d'humeur maussade et du se faire fureur pour ne pas s'acharner sur ses élèves. Le soir même il alla voir Rosmerta, sachant qu'elle réussirait à le calmer.

Alors qu'il flemmardait dans le lit en regardant Rosmerta s'habillait, celle-ci lui avoua quelque chose.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

« C'est trop cool ! » S'exclama Remus ravi pour elle, avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. « Attends. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé venir ? »

Rosmerta s'assit à côté de lui en souriant.

« Quel gentleman. Il ne se passe rien entre nous, on est encore à l'ébauche d'une relation… Et puis je ne vais pas laisser tomber du très bon sexe tant que ce n'est pas sûr… »

« Ah bah bravo ! C'est distingué… Quelle preuve de vertu… » Rigola Remus.

« Tu peux parler toi… Je me rappelle de petites histoires qui ont circulé quand tu étais élève…. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai toujours eu un comportement exemplaire. » Fit Remus en se moquant de lui-même, Rosmerta rigola en le poussant gentiment du lit.

« Il faut que tu partes, je vais être en retard au travail. Si tu pouvais prévenir maintenant avant de venir, au cas où… »

« Pas de soucis ! » S'exclama Remus alors qu'il sautait dans ses affaires. « Raconte-moi comment tu l'as rencontré ? C'est quelqu'un de bien ? Comment il est ? » Demanda Remus tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le bar.

Remus quitta Rosmerta et se dirigea vers la forêt pour rentrer à Poudlard. Il était content pour Rosmerta, même s'il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir la voir. Il aimait vraiment bien avoir Mme Rosmerta pour amante, c'était très bien au lit et elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur ces cicatrices, elle savait ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas dire. _Heureusement que je peux continuer à la voir en tant qu'amie._ Remus rentra dans ses appartements.

Le Patronus (2)

La routine était de nouveau là, les cours, les devoirs, les week-ends et les séances avec Harry Potter. Il n'avait plus à travailler sur l'Éclair de Feu, il avait fait sa part et c'était maintenant à Flitwick de finir le travail.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à lutter suffisamment contre le faux Détraqueur, et Remus ne lui en voulait pas, c'était un sortilège incroyablement difficile. Mais Remus avait quand même l'impression qu'Harry hésitait, qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. Remus pensa aussitôt à la voix de ses parents, il comprenait parfaitement, lui il entendait des mots doux chuchotés par Sirius. Il ne dit cependant rien à Harry, et continuait de l'encourager. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui, en plus de l'affaiblir considérablement, les séances lui prenaient beaucoup de temps si on rajoutait les entraînements de Quidditch. Mais Remus adorait quand même ses rendez-vous, cela lui faisait du bien de voir et de parler à Harry. Ils discutaient des cours et de sujets divers. Lors d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante Remus proposa à Harry de la Bièreaubeurre et fut surpris par sa réaction.

« De la Bièreaubeurre ! J'aime beaucoup ça ! »

Remus haussa les sourcils, et comprit rapidement dès qu'Harry bafouilla un mensonge. _Bien sûr Harry. Je penche plutôt pour une cape d'invisibilité et l'utilisation de passage secret. Tu mens aussi mal que ta mère. Mais sois rassuré, je ne dirai rien, enfin pour le moment, au moindre signe de Sirius Black, je dis tout à Minerva._ Ils portèrent un toast à la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle. Remus se rattrapa en disant qu'il n'était pas censé prendre parti… _Mais bon, je suis un Gryffondor, et solidaire avec ma maison._ Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande ce qu'il y avait sous la cagoule d'un Détraqueur. Remus prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Les seules personnes qui l'aient jamais su ne sont plus là pour le dire. Lorsque les Détraqueurs soulèvent leur cagoule, c'est pour faire usage de leur arme ultime. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça s'appelle le baiser du Détraqueur. » Remus eut un léger sourire ironique. « Ils le vont subir à ceux qu'ils veulent détruire définitivement. Ils doivent avoir une espèce de bouche là-dessous, car il paraît que leurs mâchoires se referment sur les lèvres de leur victime et qu'ils aspirent leur âme. »

« Quoi ? Ils tuent … ? »

« Oh, non. C'est bien pire que ça. » Remus se contrôla pour ne pas montrer les frissons qui lui parcourait l'échine. « On peut continuer à exister sans âme, tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Mais on n'a plus aucune conscience de soi, plus de mémoire, plus… rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. On existe, c'est tout. Comme une coquille vide. L'âme, elle, s'est définitivement envolée, elle est perdue à jamais. C'est le sort qui attend Sirius Black. » Remus ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, ni pourquoi il continuait. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'exorciser ce qui le torturait depuis ce matin. « C'était écrit dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , ce matin. Le ministère a donné l'autorisation aux Détraqueurs de lui infliger cet ultime châtiment si on le retrouve. »

Remus était contre cet infame châtiment, qui était pire que la mort, déjà qu'il n'était pas pour la peine de mort… Au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais Sirius. Qu'il soit tué plutôt que ça. Il s'en voulait de penser comme ça, mais il n'arrivait à s'en empêcher, jamais il ne pourrait faire sortir Sirius Black de son cœur, et cela le rongeait. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Il n'avait pour lui-même que du dégoût et de la honte. Son auto-lynchage s'interrompit quand Harry lâcha d'une voix qui étonna son professeur, elle était si dure.

« Il le mérite. »

« Vous croyez ? Vous croyez vraiment que quiconque peut mériter ça ? » Remus sentit au son de sa voix qu'il laissait sortir ses émotions. Mais entendre une voix aussi dure et aussi adulte chez son jeune élève le rendait malade. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres enfants de son âge ? Sans cadavres dans les placards. _À cause de Sirius Black_ , glissa une petite voix dans sa tête. Il la repoussa pour écouter ce que son élève avait à répondre, et fut surpris par son air de défi.

« Oui. Quand on a commis… certaines choses… »

Remus sentait qu'Harry hésitait à en dire plus, mais il se tut. Il prit congé aussitôt après avoir fini sa Bièreaubeurre. Remus pencha la tête légèrement, les sourcils haussés. Tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

« Pour autant haïr Sirius, tu dois être au courant…. Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry. Tellement désolé. Tu ne devrais pas connaître ce pan de l'histoire de tes parents... » Murmura pour lui-même Remus. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'Harry ne savait pas…

Alors que Remus quittait la salle, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il faillit foncer dans McGonagall.

« Pardon Professeur ! »

« Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? D'abord Mr Potter et maintenant vous ! Si les cours contre les Détraqueurs sont à ce point épuisant, il faudrait peut-être ralentir le rythme… »

Remus se rappela quand il avait dit qu'il donnerait des cours à Harry, les professeurs l'avaient encouragé.

« Les cours vont bien. Il ne réussit pas à produire à Patronus corporel mais réussit à le tenir à distance. Il est vraiment doué, réussir ça à son âge… »

« Comme son père… » Dit doucement Minerva avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs les vérifications sur l'Éclair de Feu sont finies… Ce balai est parfaitement normal… Je me demande qui a bien pu l'envoyer à Mr Potter… »

Le regard que lui lança Minerva fit penser à Remus qu'elle le soupçonnait lui, il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller voir Rogue et lui dire que j'ai rendu l'Eclair de Feu à Mr Potter. Serpentard n'a aucune chance de gagner ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Remus rigola en voyant sa stricte collègue aussi joyeuse, lui aussi espérer la victoire de Gryffondor, avec un tel balai… Par contre personne ne voudra parier sur la victoire de Serdaigle…

Alors que Remus fumait une cigarette caché dans le parc il vit les Gryffondors se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il éteignit rapidement sa clope et avança de manière à voir sans être vu l'entraînement. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le talent du jeune Potter, et Remus pensa à James, de là où il était, il voyait son ami et Remus eut un sourire nostalgique. Un craquement le sortit de ses pensées, il se retourna rapidement, baguette en main. Quand il vu un grand chien noir et un chat roux côte à côte, cachés derrière des buissons il secoua la tête les yeux fermés, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes après et ne vit que le gros chat roux d'Hermione. Remus soupira, il avait dû rêver. Sirius ne pouvait pas être juste là. Par contre le gros chat roux l'intriguait, il avait entendu dire qu'il avait mangé le rat de Ron et que depuis il ne parlait plus à Hermione. Pattenrond regardait Remus d'une manière qui le laissait perplexe, on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il suivit le chat jusque dans le château, de manière discrète, il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Au bout d'un moment il le perdit de vue.

« Pattenrond ? Tu es là ? » Remus était accroupi et avançait doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il était sûr que ce chat n'était pas normal, autrement que par sa laideur. Déjà la dernière fois il lui faisait des clins d'œil. Alors qu'il cherchait le chat, Remus vit deux pieds devant lui. Il releva doucement la tête pour voir Snape, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. Remus se releva rapidement en essayant de conserver sa dignité. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Snape le surprenait en train de parler à un chat.

« Tu es tellement en manque de contact que ça Lupin ? Tu t'essais à la zoophilie ? » Lâcha d'un ton acerbe le professeur de potion.

« Pourquoi tu veux répondre à ce manque Snape ? » Persifla Remus sur le même ton. « Enfin si tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir des contacts… » Acheva Remus les yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

Les yeux de Snape devinrent deux fentes noires de colère.

« Je ne me souilles pas avec des monstres de ton espèce… » Cingla la voix sourde de Snape.

Remus avait sorti sa baguette en même temps que Snape, mais l'arrivée de McGonagall qui les désarma les pris au dépourvu.

 _Wow ! Elle est rapide pensa Remus_.

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas encore vous battre ? Vous êtes incroyables Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous détestez toujours autant ! Haïssez-vous si vous voulez mais de manière courtoise ! » Leur asséna Minerva en les plantant là.

« Professeur ! Et nos baguettes ? » S'exclama Remus.

« Vous les récupérez demain matin ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mort à Poudlard ! »

« C'est vrai que ça te connaît les tentatives d'assassinat… » Persifla Snape avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cape.

Remus serra les poings de colère et frappa le mur d'en face dans un craquement sinistre. Il saignait et le mur avait maintenant un léger renfoncement. _Un partout_ ! Ragea Remus en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, sans baguette il ne pouvait pas se soigner.

« Que vous est-il arrivé Mr Lupin ? »

« Une rencontre avec un mur ! »

Madame Pomfresh soupira et le répara en deux minutes.

« Vous n'avez plus rien ! Essayez de ne pas rencontrer d'autres murs ! »

Remus ne répondit pas et rejoignit ses appartements toujours autant en colère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cette histoire avec Sirius le rendait fou, il pétait totalement les plombs.

Heureusement le lendemain c'était le jour du match, et cela mettait Remus de bonne humeur. Il fallait que Gryffondor gagne pour emmerder Snape !


	22. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Il sourit quand il vit Harry arriver dans la Grande Salle avec son balai sous le bras et presque gêné que tous les regards se braquent sur lui. Remus se dit qu'il était tellement différent de son père. James serait rentré dans la Grande Salle debout sur son balai. _D'ailleurs, il l'a fait ça…_ Harry était bien moins m'as-tu-vu, pour ne pas dire prétentieux, que James. Et Remus ne put qu'en être heureux. Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand Drago Malefoy interpella Harry pour lui parler des Détraqueurs, s'il avait bien lu sur les lèvres du Serpentard. _Quel petit con ! Calme toi Remus, pense à quand tu as couché avec son père…_ Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Remus. Celui-ci se reprit bien vite quand il vit le regard suspicieux de Snape.

Remus s'installa dans les gradins pour assister au match, il adorait cette montée d'adrénaline. Remus ne put que rire des remarques de Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, c'était un bon commentateur. Quand il entendit les remarques de McGonagall il se dit que rien n'avait changé. Il se souvint que Sirius avait été une fois commentateur, et que McGonagall ne l'avait plus jamais autorisé à commenter. Remus chassa de son esprit Sirius, il ne voulait pas commencer à déprimer, et se concentra pleinement sur le match. Il remarqua que Gryffondor avait une très bonne équipe, les jumeaux Weasley étaient particulièrement doués. C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils anticipaient les mouvements de l'autre. Remus se remit à penser à James et Sirius, à leur septième année, seule année où Sirius a été joueur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que batteur. Avec James, ils étaient impossibles à battre, trop en symbiose. Remus chasse une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le match, Gryffondor menait par quatre-vingt points à zéro. Le rugissement de Dubois sur la galanterie d'Harry fit rire Remus, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme noire en haut des gradins retint son regard, on aurait dit un gros chien. À peine son cerveau fit apparaître le mot ''Sirius'' que Remus vit trois silhouettes noires en bas des gradins, _des Détraqueurs_ , il saisit sa baguette pour murmurer le sortilège mais Harry le devança. Épaté Remus resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se précipiter en bas des gradins, les silhouettes noires n'avaient pas eu une réaction de Détraqueur, tandis que des rugissements de joies éclataient dans le gradin des Gryffondor.

Remus arriva là où était les supposés Détraqueurs et sentit sa colère montait quand il reconnut les Serpentards, heureusement que Minerva intervint, Remus aurait très bien put les transformer en ver sur le champ. Alors que les acclamations de joie retentissaient, Remus laissa son regard divaguer là où il avait aperçu la silhouette d'un gros chien, il ne vit qu'une forme noire disparaître. _Sirius, c'était vraiment toi le balai…_ Autour de Remus le temps semblait s'être ralenti, tandis que son cerveau essayait d'analyser les informations. Il se réveilla quand un élève le heurta en hurlant de joie. Remus se rendit compte qu'il était à côté d'Harry. Il sourit en se rappelant du sortilège de son élève. Il s'avança vers lui pour le féliciter, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître les informations que son cerveau traitait.

« Remarquable Patronus. »

« Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! Je n'ai rien ressenti ! »

« C'est parce que… ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs. Venez voir… »

Remus l'emmena vers les Serpentards.

« Vous avez fait très peur à Mr Malefoy ! » Remus réussit à camoufler son sourire, en voyant l'expression d'intense fureur de Minerva.

Remus quitta le stade après avoir entendu Georges Weasley parler de la fête. _Rien n'a changé en fait…_

La joie de Remus disparut quand il se retrouva seul dans ses appartements, il ne cessait de penser à la silhouette qu'il avait vu en haut des gradins… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Sirius Black, cela devait être un élève de Serpentard qui voulait faire une autre blague, mais qui s'était retenu lorsque le plan de Malefoy avait capoté. Peut-être même Snape…

Remus tournait dans ses appartements, il sortit alors pour se fumer. Après avoir fumé plusieurs cigarettes, il rentra en passant dans le coin du dortoir des Gryffondor, et sourit en entendant le professeur McGonagall, sermonnait les élèves comme quoi c'était ridicule. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit quand il entendit Ron crier.

« CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ, ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN ! »


	23. Discussion avec Dumbledore

Remus cessa de respirer et sentit son cœur s'allourdir tandis que McGonagall allait demander au chevalier du Catogan s'il avait laissé passer quelqu'un, il attendait la sentence. Et quand la sentence tomba, le cerveau de Remus s'arrêta. Sirius était vraiment là, il n'avait rien imaginé… Revient alors la fameuse question qui ne laissait jamais Remus tranquille : « Pourquoi ? » lui hurlait son cerveau. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir ensorcelé ce balai ? Pourquoi il se cache ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi tu l'aimes toujours ? Pourquoi tu as un comportement aussi couard ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi faible ? Remus avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, c'était juste trop. La voix méprisante de Snape le sortit de sa torture mentale.

« Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aider suffisamment ? Tu es écœurant Lupin ! Tes sentiments – et Snape cracha ce mot avec dégoût – te trahissent. Tu es un traître toi aussi, tout dans ta réaction le prouve ! Je vais m'empresser de dire ça à Dumbledore. Il croyait que tu étais un loup-garou apprivoisé. Oui tu l'es, mais c'est Black qui te domine. Tu es pitoyable, tu me répugnes. »

Remus réagit au quart de tour et envoya son poing avec une force magistrale dans l'arcade de Snape qui se retrouva par terre, du sang coulant de sa tête. Remus était en face de lui, le dominant, le regard noir, les muscles bandés et la rage qui le faisait légèrement trembler… Il avait tout du prédateur sauvage et cruel. Snape recula légèrement, et fut sans doute sauvé par l'intervention miraculeuse de Dumbledore. Même lui resta interdit en voyant Remus. Il se reprit rapidement et d'un ton sec les rappela à l'ordre. Remus cracha qu'il allait inspecter les alentours du stade. Il partit, d'une démarche souple et sauvage à la fois, sans un regard pour les autres, qui étaient encore sous le choc.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois arrivé au stade que Remus se calma. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait couru jusqu'au stade dès qu'il avait été dehors, et qu'il avait ainsi expulsé toute sa hargne. Il s'en voulu aussitôt de cet éclat de rage. Il avait surtout honte, surtout que Dumbledore en avait été témoin. Remus se tapa la tête sur les murs en bois des gradins. Il devait se calmer de suite et faire ses excuses à Snape et à Dumbledore. Après avoir suffisamment tapé sa tête contre le mur en bois, Remus expira un grand coup et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à :

« Pro… pro… Professeur Dumbledore ! » Balbutia Remus, rouge de honte.

« Mon cher Remus. Que pensez-vous une petite promenade par cette belle nuit ? »

« On ne doit pas chercher Sirius Black Monsieur ? » Demanda doucement Remus.

« Si, mais peut-être est-il dans le parc. » La voix posée du directeur calma le loup-garou.

Ils restèrent silencieusement un moment avant que Remus eut le courage de s'excuser.

« Monsieur. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour… tout à l'heure. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez plus de moi comme professeur. Je suis dangereux… Et pas un bon professeur… Mais par contre je vous jure que je n'ai jamais aidé Sirius Black à s'introduire dans le château. Snape, hm, le Professeur Snape le dit mais c'est totalement faux…. Je… »

« Remus. » Le coupa le directeur. « Je sais que vous n'aidez pas Sirius Black à s'introduire dans le château. Je vous fais confiance, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et de surcroit un très bon professeur. Tous les élèves vous adorent, je ne peux pas vous virer, j'aurai une révolte sur les bras. Et en ce qui concerne votre comportement de tout à l'heure, c'est particulier à votre histoire avec le Professeur Snape. Je pense qu'aucun élève ne peut vous mettre dans un tel état de rage. Et je pense que le Professeur Snape est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas vous contrarier en public, et encore moins après votre démonstration de force de tout à l'heure. C'est dû au loup ? »

« Oui Professeur. Ça arrive quand j'ai un trop plein de violentes émotions contradictoires, le côté ''sauvage'' prend le dessus pour que je cesse de penser. Mais vous voulez dire que… »

« Cela doit demander une maîtrise de soi de tous les instants. »

« Euh… En effet. C'est la première fois que ça arrive cette année. Vous voulez dire que je peux rester ? »

« Bien sûr Remus ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Mais que voulez-vous dire par émotions contradictoires ? C'est Sirius Black qui vous met dans cet état-là ? »

« Je… Ne croyais pas que je le considère encore comme… mon ami. Je le hais sans doute plus que Snape encore. Il a détruit tout ce à quoi je tenais. Mais… deux images luttent sans cesse dans mon cerveau. Celle du Sirius Black d'avant, un ami génial et celle du traître cruel. Lui, James et Peter ont trop marqué ma vie… Dès que je vois Harry, ma haine pour Sirius Black augmente. Je pourrai le tuer de mes mains… »

« Vous dîtes ça par rapport à vos séances sur les Détraqueurs ? Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, le jeune Potter s'est hissé au niveau de son père. Vous devez en être très fier. »

« En effet Monsieur. »

« Tout comme je suis fier de vous Remus. »

Remus rougit sous le compliment, avoir l'approbation d'Albus Dumbledore était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

« Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je me sacrifierai pour lui. » Rajouta Remus, et il le pensait.

« Concentrez-vous sur cette idée-là, essayez quand même d'éviter de mourir. Mais focalisez-vous sur cette pensée, et alors vous saurez quelle image de Sirius combattre. Je ne vous demande pas d'abandonner l'autre image. Reléguez là au rang de souvenir, après tout, ce n'est plus la même personne. Sirius n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, il pouvait être cruel certes, mais quelque chose d'autre s'est passé pour qu'il devienne espion de Lord Voldemort. Quelque chose que nous ne connaîtrons jamais. Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très brave Remus et il faut énormément de courage pour affronter ces amis. »

Sans que Remus s'en rende compte ils étaient revenus devant la grande porte du château. Remus vit Flitwick en train d'ensorceler la porte avec une photo de Sirius Black, un Sirius au visage émacié et une lueur folle dans le regard. Dumbledore souffla :

« Voici l'image qui compte maintenant. Le plus important est la sécurité d'Harry. »

Remus ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la photo. Il ne vit même pas le directeur partir. Le grincement de la grande porte le réveilla et il se dépêcha de se faufile dans l'entrebâillement.


	24. La Carte du Maraudeur

Alors qu'il retournait à ses appartements, Remus pensait aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il lui en était grandement reconnaissant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, même s'il avait toujours effroyablement honte. Mais une phrase lui restait en tête : « Sirius n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. » Cette phrase tournait en boucle, rendant fou Remus. Une fois allongé dans son lit, Remus laissa ses pensées diverger. En effet Sirius n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, à part envers Snape. De plus, il s'était enfui tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait tuer des innocents, surtout que là c'était 5 élèves désarmés, Sirius aurait pu tous les tuer. Cette idée fit frissonner Remus. De plus il n'avait pas ensorcelé le balai, car Remus était persuadé que c'était lui l'ami généreux inconnu, qui d'autre ? Remus ne comprenait rien aux actions du fugitif, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi, et cela lui torturait l'esprit. Je dois plus surveiller Harry, je ne le lâcherais pas, je ferai attention qu'il ne retourne pas à Pré-au-Lard, c'est bien trop dangereux. Finalement Remus finit par s'endormir, encore habillé sur les couvertures, d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain Remus allait mieux, il se concentrait sur les paroles de Dumbledore et sur sa volonté de protéger Harry. Il alla même faire de suite des excuses à Snape. Bien sûr celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contenant de lui jeter un regard haineux et de le traiter de monstre. Remus soupira mais se dit qu'il le méritait et accepta les insultes la tête basse.

Deux jours après l'intrusion de Sirius Black, Remus grimaça en voyant le jeune Neuville Londubat recevoir une Beuglante. Quand il entendit sa grand-mère lui dire qu'il était la honte de la famille, Remus grimaça encore plus. Il se rappelait Alice, la mère de Neuville qui un jour avait réussi à enfermer McGonagall dans un placard protégé par beaucoup trop de sortilèges. C'était les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient retrouvé, grâce à la Carte et bien sûr elle les avait crus coupables, comme ils n'avouaient pas comment ils avaient su où elle était. Elle ne les avait pas punis par faute de preuve et eux n'avait pas dénoncé Alice.

Le week-end prochain était le jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Remus surveilla rigoureusement Harry. Lors du petit-déjeuner du samedi matin, Remus observait le fameux trio, qui en ce moment était plutôt un duo d'ailleurs, _pauvre Hermione._ C'est justement grâce à elle qu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil soupçonneux à Harry. Remus regarda Harry remonter l'escalier de marbre et dire en revoir à Ron d'un trop beaucoup trop enjoué pour quelqu'un qui va rester tout seul à Poudlard. _Tu devrai mieux préparer tes coups Harry_ … _Enfin non, tu devrais rester sagement ici._ Remus partit précipitamment, se demandant quel passage secret allait emprunter Harry, il espérait intervenir à temps pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il fallait le prendre sur le fait accompli. Pour s'être suffisamment promené dans le château lors de ses insomnies Remus savait quels passages secrets étaient encore d'usage. Il se dit que celui de la sorcière borgne était le plus pratique. Quand il arriva dans le couloir du deuxième étage il entendit Snape ordonnait à Neuville et à Harry de retourner dans leur dortoir. Remus grimaça quand il vit Snape tâter la statue, et il s'enfuit rapidement, il ne voulait pas être associé à ce passage secret. Car s'il le connaissait cela voulait dire que les Maraudeurs aussi, et donc Sirius Black aussi. Cela le rendrait complice. Une fois suffisamment éloigné Remus hésita, si seulement il avait la Carte avec lui, il pourrait savoir où était Harry. Car il se doutait bien que celui-ci n'allait pas renoncer comme ça, malgré le danger que représentait Sirius Black. Il décida d'abord de s'assurer qu'Harry était à Poudlard, il devait se concentrer énormément mais cela était faisable. Remus se laissa envahir par l'image de Honeydukes et murmura _Hominum Revelio_ , il aperçut en un flash Harry sortir du magasin. Il fallait donc qu'il se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour lui faire la leçon.

Il décida de ne pas retourner vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne – Snape y rodait peut-être – mais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard par le passage du Saule Cogneur. Cependant il fallait être prudent. Remus réfléchit quelques minutes sur comment il allait s'y prendre. Une fois à la porte du château, il décida de se rendre invisible, grâce à un sortilège de Désillusion.Remus courut jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où il fit léviter une pierre pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le nœud pour l'immobiliser. Il se précipita dans le passage, il savait que la Cabane Hurlante était bloqué, mais il suffisait de connaître le sortilège. Remus sourit, il se sentait tellement Maraudeur à ce moment-là. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la Cabane Hurlante et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Manque de chance il y avait Ron qui semblait en prise avec le trio de Serpentard. Quand il vit de la boue s'écraser sur les cheveux de Malefoy et Ron se tordre de rire, il se douta qu'Harry et sa cape d'invisibilité y étaient pour quelque chose. Il jura quand la Cape glissa et découvrit la tête d'Harry, tandis que Malefoy hurlait en s'enfuyant. Remus jura de nouveau en se disant qu'il allait tout raconter à Snape, il fit demi-tour en se promettant d'aider Harry à s'en sortir avant de lui passer un savon mémorable, _Ça va barder Harry, crois-moi_. Une fois devant la porte de sortie sous le Saule Cogneur il se lança à nouveau le sortilège d'invisibilité, et courut jusqu'au château. Il dut faire une pause, il vieillissait. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il devint à nouveau visible, faisant sursauter une jeune élève de première année. Il fit un sourire contrit et se dépêcha. Il comptait passer devant le bureau de Severus voir si Harry y était et ensuite, il aviserait.

En passant devant le bureau de Snape, Remus s'arrêta et cessa de respirer, l'oreille collée à la porte.

« Mon père ne se pavanait pas. » _Euh si, désolé Harry. Mais ne réponds pas à Snape sur ce sujet._

« Videz vos poches Potter. »

Remus se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas plus aider, et décida de rentrer à ses appartements pour trouver une solution avant d'engueuler Harry d'une manière qu'il n'oubliera jamais, il fera pire que McGonagall, jouant sur le fait que – du moins il l'espérait – Harry soit triste de l'avoir déçu. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps car Severus l'appela via le réseau de cheminée. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de moi ? Il me croit complice là aussi ? Il sait que j'ai écouté à sa porte ? Ou alors il sait que c'est moi ait mangé ses derniers gâteaux ? Légèrement anxieux, Remus apparut dans la cheminée du bureau du professeur de potions et sortit en demandant timidement :

« Vous m'avez appelé Severus ? » Remus ne savait réellement pas pourquoi son collègue l'avait appelé, mais il semblait furieux.

« En effet. Je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voilà ce qu'il y cachait. »

Quand Severus lui montra le parchemin, Remus n'en revenait pas. C'était leur Carte, avec leurs surnoms et des insultes sur Snape. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur quoi dire alors que Snape lui demandait pour la deuxième fois de répondre.

« Alors ? De toute évidence, ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière, Lupin. Où pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer ?»

Remus avait trouvé quoi répondre, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry comprendrait le message via le regard qu'il lui lançait, sinon il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau.

« De la magie noire ? » Remus avait continué d'utiliser sa voix timide, espérant feinter. « Vous croyez vraiment Severus ? À mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaie de le lire. Puéril, mais certainement pas dangereux. J'imagine qu'Harry a dû trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. »

Remus espérait qu'il était suffisamment convaincant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Snape qui ne décolérait pas. « Vous croyez qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pourrait fournir un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ? »

Remus fit celui qui ne comprenait pas. _Il faut que ça passe ! Harry joue le jeu je t'en supplie._

« Vous voulez dire de Mr Wormtail ou de l'un des autres ? Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry tandis que Remus approuvait mentalement.

« Vous voyez bien Severus ? J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko… »

Remus fut coupé par l'intervention de Ron, et il ne put qu'admirer le timing parfait et l'ami sincère qu'était Ron. _Merveilleux !_

« Vous voyez ? » Remus jubilait intérieurement. « Voilà toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre une réponse Remus mit la Carte dans sa poche et s'adressa aux deux élèves.

« Harry et Ron, venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous, Severus. »

Remus menait la marche silencieuse et ne s'arrêta dans la Hall d'entrée. Il préparait mentalement son sermon, il n'hausserait pas la voix mais serait blessant.

« Professeur, je… »

Remus le coupa sèchement avant de vérifier que le Hall était vide et de dire à voix basse :

« Il se trouve que je connais l'existence de cette carte. Oui, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une carte et je sais aussi que Rusard l'a confisqué il y a de nombreuses années. Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle est entrée en votre possession. Je suis en revanche stupéfait que vous ne l'ayez pas remise à l'un de vos professeurs. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'un élève a laissé traîner des informations confidentielles. Et je ne peux pas vous la rendre, Harry. »

« Pourquoi Snape a-t-il cru que je l'avais obtenue directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriquée ? » Demanda Harry.

Remus hésitait, il décida finalement de ne dire qu'à moitié la vérité, il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qu'il était Mr Moony.

« Parce que… Parce que ceux qui ont établi cette carte auraient pu avoir pour but de vous attirer hors de l'école. Sans doute auraient-ils trouvé cela très amusant. »

« Vous les connaissez ? »

Le ton admiratif d'Harry réchauffa le cœur de Remus, mais il n'allait pas avouer pour autant, même si la Carte était tout simplement une merveille.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. » Remus regarda Harry d'un air grave, avant de commencer la partie pas sympathique de son sermon.

« Ne vous imaginez pas que vous pourrez à nouveau compter sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaire, Harry. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à vous faire prendre Black au sérieux, mais j'aurai pensé que ce que vous avez entendu chaque fois que vous vous êtes trouvé à proximité d'un Détraqueur aurait eu d'avantage d'effet sur vous. Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre, Harry. Vous avez une drôle de façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude… Prendre le risque de réduite à néant leur sacrifice pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes… »

Remus les laissa là, sachant l'effet de son petit discours. Satisfait de son autorité, il perdit son sourire en réalisant que Severus comprendrait rapidement et que par là il signait son arrêt de mort, Snape ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir. Il savait que Severus profitait de la moindre occasion pour le discréditer auprès de Dumbledore. Et après avoir couvert Harry alors qu'il faisait quelque chose de totalement illégal… Remus soupira de lassitude et se rendit dans ses appartements. À peine rentré il étendit la carte sur sa table et murmura la formule. Il regardait distraitement les petits points aller et venir, une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains. Cette Carte était vraiment merveilleuse. Remus n'osa même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été si la Carte était tombé entre les mains de Sirius, Harry n'aurait pas survécu. Après avoir regardé attentivement les étiquettes de Ron et Harry rentrer à leur dortoir, Remus murmura la contre-formule. Mais si la carte s'effaça, des écritures apparurent. Il se rapprocha pour lire.

« _Moony est le meilleur professeur du monde !_ »

« _On t'aime Moony !_ »

« _Trop fort mon vieux ! Courage pour Snivelus ! »_

Remus rigola en voyant les dessins de pom-pom girls qui scandaient son nom et eut un sourire ému, et sans doute stupide, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il y avait donc bien deux images de Sirius qui existaient, mais maintenant elles n'étaient plus en guerre dans l'esprit de Remus. Bien sûr il avait toujours des sentiments pour son ami à poils, mais il les contrôlait parfaitement, et ne laissait plus jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Il glissa la Carte dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, tandis qu'il mettait une écharpe pour fumer à la fenêtre, même si le temps était plus doux, il faisait encore froid. Remus ferma les yeux tandis que le vent faisait voler ses mèches de cheveux trop blanches pour quelqu'un de son âge, appréciant l'instant.


	25. Fuck!

Remus donnait des devoirs dans tous ses cours, il fallait mettre un coup de collier avant les vacances de Pâques. D'ailleurs si on pouvait appeler ça des vacances, Remus avait des tonnes de copies à corriger et devait aussi préparer les examens. Il avait pensé à une sorte de course d'obstacle en plein air, se disant que cela permettrait aux élèves de s'aérer la tête, et cela les changerait des salles étouffantes. Il entendait les élèves se plaindre de la dose de travail, et sourit en se disant que ce n'était que le début, même si certains semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs, comme le jeune Londubat. Mais la troisième année était vraiment importante, celle où apprenait des sortilèges utiles et qui seraient demandé pour leurs BUSEs. Remus regardait quand même de temps en temps la Carte, il compatissait avec Hermione qui était toujours à la bibliothèque dès l'ouverture. Mais le principal point qu'il surveillait était celui qui affiché le nom de Harry Potter. Il avait souvent des problèmes avec les Serpentard. Un jour Remus avait vu un groupe de Serpentard qui attendait au détour d'un couloir le passage d'Harry, il avait envoyé quelques sorts, les faisant fuir juste avant qu'Harry emprunte le couloir. Il observa quelques jours après qu'Harry avait toujours une escorte, et fut satisfait. Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à la Coupe de Quidditch et les Serpentards étaient prêt à tout pour empêcher Harry de jouer. Celui-ci était souvent poursuivi par son capitaine de Quidditch observa Remus en souriant.

S'occupait de tout cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à Remus, et il voyait la naissance de grandes cernes sous ses yeux. _J'ai l'air d'un vieillard…_

La veille du match Serpentard – Gryffondor, la tension était palpable partout et même Remus était fébrile, il espérait de tout son cœur la victoire de Gryffondor, sinon sa maison allait perdre pour la huitième année consécutive et Remus voulait que Snape ravale sa fierté.

La Coupe de Quidditch

Le matin du match, Remus prit un copieux petit déjeuner et alla s'installer avec les professeurs dans les gradins. Il n'aurait manqué ce match pour rien au monde, il y serait allé même un lendemain de pleine lune. À peine l'équipe de Gryffondor rentra sur le terrain, Remus sentait déjà l'excitation monter, et il n'était pas le seul, il était assis à côté de Minerva et celle-ci était aussi fébrile que lui.

Remus grogna quand Flint fonça dans Angelina, et son état ne s'améliora pas. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Lee, et mentalement Remus insultait les serpentards de tous les noms. Il sourit cependant en entendant Minerva reprendre les commentaires de Lee, pourtant ceux-ci était véridiques. Remus sauta de joie en poussant un petit cri quand Harry réussit à remonter brusquement en chandelle et que les deux batteurs de Serpentards s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Mets-lui un doigt dans l'œil Angelina ! Non, non professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. »

Remus ria à ce commentaire, et savait qu'au fond d'elle Minerva était d'accord avec le commentateur. Et son rire redoubla quand il entendit les jurons de Lee et Minerva qui essayait de lui retirer le porte-voix des mains. Remus vivait le match à 100%, il rugit quand les batteurs attaquèrent Dubois alors que le Souaffle n'était pas dans la zone de tir.

Il explosa en jurons quand Malefoy s'agrippa au balai d'Harry. Il prit néanmoins le temps de remarque que Minerva n'avait pas réagi aux grossièretés de Lee, trop occupait à insulter Malefoy, le chapeau par terre. Remus sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son ancien professeur être aussi vulgaire. En même temps c'était bien la première fois qu'un match était aussi déloyal. Quand il vit Harry attraper le Vif d'Or Remus rugit de joie en sautant sur place, oubliant toute dignité il entreprit une petite danse de la joie, il se retenait cependant de pleurer. Pas comme McGonagall qui pleurait et s'essuyait les yeux dans la bannière de Gryffondor. Compatissant Remus lui donna un mouchoir avant de l'enlacer, comme une vieille amie, dans l'allégresse générale.

Remus ne se départit pas de sa joie avant plusieurs jours, la montrant spécialement à Snape, avec un petit plaisir sadique. Cependant il s'inquiéta du sort de Buck l'hypogriffe. Remus n'avais suivi cette histoire qu'assez tardivement, mais il savait qu'Harry et ses amis aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Hagrid. Remus ne se faisait pas d'illusions, bien sûr que Buck serait condamné à mort, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui tiraient toutes les ficelles, et la défaite de Serpentard devait l'avoir rendu encore plus en colère et désireux de se venger sur ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire Buck. Remus admirait quand même le courage du trio pour aider Hagrid, mais n'avait pas le temps de trop y penser, il devait finir de préparer son examen, il avait presque fini sa course d'obstacle.

Le jeudi matin tout était fin prêt pour l'examen des troisièmes années. Remus les regardait traverser le parcours, et les attendait vers la malle. Il admira la performance d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté qu'il réussirait, et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à son protégé :

« Excellent. Vingt sur vingt. » Il était de loin le meilleur. _Tu serais tellement fier de ton fils James, et toi aussi Lily, pensa Remus avec un sourire ému._

Même Hermione ne fut pas aussi douée qu'Harry, vu qu'elle était sortie de la malle en larmes, haletant que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle avait tout raté.

À la fin de l'épreuve, Remus remercia ses élèves et les laissa partir. Il suivit cependant du regard Ron, Hermion et Harry, et dès qu'ils ne furent plus visibles, Remus continua de les suivre via la Carte. Il sursauta quand il les vit parler au Ministère de la Magie – heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas suivi – et grimaça en voyant l'autre nom, _Macnair._ Remus avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois ce Mangemort, et il l'exécrait, il était Mangemort parce que c'était un psychopathe qui aimait voir le sang couler.

Remus s'enfuit dans ses appartements, il ne voulait pas tomber sur eux, surtout que c'était la pleine lune ce soir et qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler. Une fois tranquille dans ses appartements il se prépara du thé tandis qu'il observait la Carte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione descendre dans le passage de la Sorcière Borgne pour en ressortir aussitôt. Il fut sorti de ces réflexions par un gargouillement de son estomac, cela tombait bien c'était l'heure du dîner. Remus rendit la Carte Vierge et la mit dans sa poche avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. Pendant tout le dîner il observa discrètement le trio, et quand il remarqua l'absence d'Hagrid il comprit que les trois amis projetaient d'aller voir Hagrid. Dès la fin du repas il se trouva un coin tranquille pour regarder la Carte et les vit dans le Hall d'entrée, il ne les lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés dans la Cabane d'Hagrid. Satisfait, il retourna dans ses appartements, et prit une douche, se détendant avant la pleine lune. Quand il sortit de sa longue douche de vingt minutes, il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la Carte, pour voir où en était les trois amis. Remus les chercha un peu du regard et se pétrifia quand il les trouva, tous les QUATRE ! _Fuck !_


	26. Chat, rat et chien

« Peter Pettigrow ! » S'exclama Remus pour lui-même.

Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements tandis qu'il sentait ses jambes le lâcher. Il se releva rapidement, blanc comme un linge. Son cerveau ne comprenait plus rien, comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour Sirius ? Il se repencha sur la Carte pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il reçut un nouvel électrochoc en voyant le nom de Sirius Black qui heurtait en plein fouet le trio. Quand il vit l'étiquette 'Sirius' partir sous le Saule Cogneur avec les étiquettes 'Ronald Weasley' et 'Peter Pettigrow', il ne réfléchit pas et courut les rejoindre.

Pendant qu'il courait comme un dératé, il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et son cœur rater des battements. _Ils étaient là, Peter était vivant… Mais pourquoi ?_ Remus était perdu, il manqua de s'évanouir mais reprit sa course avec plus d'ardeur, les questions sans réponses raisonnaient dans sa tête, le rendaient fou. _Ce n'est juste pas possible._ Son cœur faillit lâcher plusieurs fois sur le trajet, et l'effort demandé par sa course n'y était pour rien. Remus à ce moment-là, se laissait totalement guidé par ses émotions.

Remus arriva finalement au pied du Saule Cogneur, le cœur au bord des lèvres, assommé. Il respira un grand coup, dégaina sa baguette et se glissa dans le tunnel. Plus il avançait plus son cœur battait avec la force du désespoir. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et et entendit la voix d'Hermione, paniquée et stridente.

« ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE ! »

Remus se précipita à l'étage et ouvrit la porte violemment dans une pluie d'étincelles, il ne l'avait pas contrôlée, ces étincelles étaient la réponse aux sentiments que sa baguette percevait. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Le tableau d'Harry menaçant de sa baguette un Sirius Black au visage ensanglanté lui fit comme un coup de poignard.

« _Expelliarmus_! » S'exclama Remus, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se rende coupable de meurtre. Il rattrapa les baguettes d'un geste vif. Ses émotions le rendait vif et nerveux, il était aux aguets, il sentait le loup en lui. Il se rapprocha de Sirius, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps le regarda. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cœur, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il se laissa envahir quelques instants par ce sentiment, avant de refouler ce sentiment, bien qu'il transparaisse dans sa voix, pour lui demander :

« Où est-il Sirius ? »

Remus ne se préoccupait absolument pas ses élèves, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient les seules choses qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il ne lâcha pas une seule fois Sirius du regard, il savait que l'autre pouvait y lire ses sentiments, mais lui aussi pouvait lire les siens. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre eux, plus charnel que celui que Sirius avait avec James, Remus et Sirius ne faisait qu'un dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Remus ne contrôla pas l'intensité de son regard, et ne détourna pas les yeux quand Sirius lui montra Ron. Malgré tout Remus ne comprenait pas, encore.

« Mais, dans ce cas… » Remus murmura, il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. « Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? À moins que… »

Le cerveau de Remus fonctionnait à toute puissance et d'un coup il comprit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, il eut cependant du mal à formuler sa pensée.

« À moins que ce soit lui qui… À moins que vous ayez changé de… sans me le dire ? »

Remus vit Sirius hocher lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, et dans le regard gris de Sirius, Remus y voyait des regrets. Remus avait baissé sa baguette et il s'était rapproché de son ami et l'aida à se relever. Remus était tellement heureux et plongé dans le regard de Sirius, regards qui se parlaient et se comprenaient bien plus qu'avec des mots. Il n'entendit même pas Harry lui poser une question. Seul Sirius comptait maintenant. Une fois Sirius debout Remus l'enlaça, inspirant grandement, la tête dans la nuque de son ami. Plus rien d'autre n'était important, l'étreinte de Sirius était la seule chose qui importait, et Remus sentit l'émotion de son ami autant que lui sentait celle du loup-garou. Ils se laissaient enivrer par la sensation de leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Remus lâcha de suite Sirius, regrettant le vide, en entendant le hurlement d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle, essayant de la calmer.

« Vous… Vous… » Hermione balbutiait en le montrant du doigt.

« Hermione… »

« Vous et lui ! »

Irrationnellement Remus eut peur qu'elle sache pour leur liaison…

« Hermione, calmez-vous… »

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! J'ai gardé le secret… »

 _Elle sait pour mon petit problème de fourrure._ Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé, il préférait que son problème soit rendu public plutôt que ce soit sa relation plus qu'amicale avec un ex-taulard meurtrier en fuite.

« Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! » S'exclama Remus qui savait comment cette conversation allez finir. Il s'en fichait qu'elle le révèle, de toute manière il était trop compromis, il l'avait toujours été. Mais il devait lui expliquer, bien que cela ne serait pas facile. Il fut interrompu par le hurlement d'indignation d'Harry.

« Je vous ai fait confiance ! Et en fait vous étiez son ami ! »

 _Ami… Ça fait toujours bizarre._

« Vous vous trompez. Pendant douze ans je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis… Laissez-moi vous expliquer… »

Mais à nouveau Hermione hurla.

« NON ! Harry ne croit pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer… C'est un loup-garou ! »

Et voilà, la sentence était tombée. _Incroyable comme les préjugés ont la vie dure._ Remus resta calme, il n'avait rien à perdre. Dans un silence pesant, il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, même si celui de Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis leur étreinte. Il répondit à Hermione sans perdre de sa superbe et avec un petit plaisir sadique de la contredire.

« D'habitude vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione. Là vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry… » Remus sentit un frémissement parcourir son visage tandis qu'il avouait. « En revanche, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou. »

Il entendit Ron retomber dans un gémissement de douleur et voulut s'avancer, il s'inquiétait. Mais celui-ci le repoussa en le traitant de loup-garou. Remus s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il se contrôla pour faire de nouveau face à Hermione, il devait savoir.

« Depuis quand le savez-vous ? »

« Depuis longtemps. Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire… »

« Il en serait ravi. » Dit Remus d'une voix glaciale. « Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la nature de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ? »

« Les deux. »

Remus eut un rire forcé.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente, j'aurai raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez ! »

Remus sentait qu'elle avait un peu honte d'elle, il décida de la rassurer, avec toujours ce plaisir sadique coupable.

« Mais ils le savent déjà. Les professeurs en tout cas. »

« Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? Il est fou ! » Dit Ron.

« Certains professeurs l'ont pensé. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance… » _Enfin Snape surtout._

« ET IL AVAIT TORT ! VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT ! » Hurla Harry.

Il avait montré Sirius du doigt alors que celui-ci s'était jeté sur le lit à baldaquin, le visage enfoui entre ses mains tremblantes. Remus souffrait tellement de le voir comme ça, il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. _Courage Sirius, on est ensemble maintenant, on va réussir. Je dois leur expliquer et les convaincre de notre bonne foi._

« Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer… Tenez… »

Remus leur rendit leurs baguettes, sous leurs regards stupéfaits, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'ils leur fassent confiance.

« Voilà. » Il glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. « Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écoutez maintenant ? »

Remus voyait bien qu'ils cherchaient la ruse derrière et Harry demanda :

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ? »

« La Carte. La Carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau… »

« Vous savez-vous en servir ? » Demanda Harry soupçonneux.

Remus commençait à s'impatienter, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder en détails.

« Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir. » Il secoua la main en signe de son impatience. « J'en suis un de ces auteurs. Moony, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis ne surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. »

Remus ne laissa pas Harry terminer sa phrase, il voulait que cette partie-là soit bouclée rapidement et se concentra uniquement sur ses paroles et essaya d'oublier la présence de Sirius à côté de lui et son envie de l'enlacer, ce serait plus que malvenu.

« Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus faisait le cents pas en les regardant alternativement.

« Je pensais que vous aviez du vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry… »

« Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez l'existence de cette cape ? »

« Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous… Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la Cabane d'Hagrid ? Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là. »

Il ne fit pas attention à l'intervention d'Harry et continua son explication.

« Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ai cru que la Carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ? »

« Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black… Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule Cogneur… » Remus le disait aussi bien pour les autres que pour lui.

« Un seulement ! »

« Non, Ron. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans »

« Tout. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

Remus vit Ron hésiter avant de plonger la main dans sa poche. Remus se rapprocha, le regard fixé sur le rat.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ? »

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit, d'une voix rauque, qui donna des frissons à Remus, c'est comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Remus avait le cœur serré quand il pensait à ce que son ami avait subi à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent.

« Ce n'est pas un rat. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat. »

« Non. C'est un sorcier. » Dit à voix basse Remus. Il savait que Sirius allait compléter, comme d'habitude. Mais que cette déclaration serait la plus difficile à faire accepter.

« Un Animagus. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. »


	27. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs

« Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux ! » Dit Ron, tandis que les autres approuvaient.

La remarque d'Harry à Sirius fit réagir au quart de tour ce dernier.

« J'avais l'intention de le faire. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir… Et ce soir il ne m'aura pas ! »

Remus n'avait pas réagi assez vite et Sirius tomba sur la jambe cassée de Ron. Remus attrapa son ami qu'il tirait en arrière en même temps qu'il lui demander des explications.

Sirius essayait de repousser Remus, mais celui-ci tenait bon, même s'il usait de toutes ses forces. Il décida d'essayer tandis qu'il haletait sous l'effort.

« Ils… ont… le… droit… de tout… savoir. Pour Ron c'était un compagnon ! » Remus insista imperceptiblement sur ce mot, espérant attirer l'attention de Sirius. « Il y a mêmes certaines choses que je n'ai pas comprises ! » Sous entendait, _pour moi Sirius, je t'en prie._ Remus fit tomber alors sa dernière carte « Et Harry… Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius ! »

Cette dernière parole eu l'effet escomptée et Sirius cessa de se débattre, et s'avoua vaincu.

« Très bien. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison… »

Remus coupa court à la tentative de fuite de Ron en pointant sa baguette sur son rat. Les élèves s'invectivaient contre leurs propos, ils ne croyaient pas à leur histoire.

« Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont crus voir ! » Lança Sirius d'un ton féroce, le regard fusillant Croûtard.

Remus décida de reprendre la parole.

« Tout le monde a cru que Sirius avait tué Peter. Moi-même je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce que je voie la Carte, ce soir. Car la Carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais… Peter est vivant. C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains, Harry. »

Hermione essaya de raisonner son professeur en lui parlant des Animagus déclaré. Remus éclata de rire. _Si naïve. Tu en as un devant toi ! Tu perds en intelligence Hermione !_

« Vous avez raison Hermione ! Mais le Ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés. »

« Si tu veux leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi Remus. J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. »

« Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire… »

Remus s'interrompit suite à un grincement. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Remus alla voir mais ne vit personne. Cependant il sentait une présence. Sans cesser de regarder la porte il expliqua à Ron que cette maison n'était pas hanté, mais que c'était lui qui hurlait. Alors qu'il racontait son histoire, il remarqua le regard intense d'Hermione, _toujours cette soif de connaissance._ Il soupira au moment où il avoua pour le Saule Cogneur. Il répondit brièvement à la question d'Harry à propos de son père avant de continuer.

« Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ? » Demanda Hermione déconcertée.

Remus lui expliqua donc, mais le grognement d'impatience de Sirius l'arrêta. Il rassura son ami avant de continuer. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question d'Harry sur l'Animagus de son père qu'Hermione faisait remarquer la dangerosité d'une telle situation. Remus répondit à Hermione, laissant transparaître le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. Il sourit mentalement quand Sirius tiqua au nom de Snape. Remus lui répondit d'un air accablé, il savait ce qu'il pensait du Serpentard :

« Il est ici, Sirius. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école. »

Remus se sentit obligé d'expliquer la relation entre les Maraudeurs et Snape. Il ne releva pas la remarque de Sirius sur le bienfondé de sa connerie, c'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient abordé qu'une seule fois et qui s'était terminé par un Sirius bien amoché dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'Harry conclu :

« C'est pour ça que Snape ne vous aime pas. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ? »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix glaciale retentit derrière lui, lui faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sentait la baguette de Snape pointée contre lui.


	28. Croûtard

Sirius le leva en un bond, prêt à répliquer à son ennemi. Remus lui resta calme, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient dans une très mauvaise situation, et il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Snape. Alors que Severus tenait la cape dans sa main et remercier Harry, Remus vit son air de triomphe et aurait tellement aimé lui mettre son poing dans la face. _Il va tout gâcher._ Remus ne pensa même pas à relever la mention de sa potion, il ne pensait qu'à Sirius. Il essaya quand même de le raisonner, mais à peine avait-il dit son prénom, que Snape le coupa.

« J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui a aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit… »

« Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur. Tu ne sais pas tout… Je vais t'expliquer… Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry… »

« Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça… Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin… Un loup-garou apprivoisé… »

Remus sentit la colère crépitait dans chacun de ses nerfs, Severus n'avait pas choisi ce mot au hasard, il lui rappelait leur dernière bagarre. Il dut se faire fureur pour ne pas envoyer balader violemment Severus, au contraire il resta presque calme.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ? »

Remus ne vit pas le coup venir, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouvait ligoté sur le sol. Il vit Sirius se lever en rugissant, et Remus en fut touché, bien qu'il n'ait aucune chance. Snape pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux du fugitif.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai. »

Remus regardait les deux adversaires, il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine. Remus réfléchissait, si seulement Harry, Ron ou Hermione attaquait Snape… Ils étaient les seuls armés et les seuls à pouvoir débloquer ce conflit. Remus eut une lueur d'espoir quand il entendit Hermione parler à Snape. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à le mettre plus en colère. Remus ne lui en voulait pas, bien que son cœur ai raté un battement quand des étincelles sortirent de la baguette de Snape toujours pointée sur Sirius. Remus essayait de parler à l'esprit de Sirius, en lui demandant de calmer les choses, de se rendre. Remus ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu ou si Sirius avait eu cette idée tout seul.

« Si ce garçon amène son rat jusqu'au château, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoire… »

« Jusqu'au château ? » La voix doucereuse de Snape fit redouter le pire à Remus. « Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule Cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser… »

Remus vit le peu de couleur qu'il y avait disparaître des joues de son ami, bien que son propre visage devait être aussi livide. Il essaya de rompre les liens, mais c'était impossible. Il vit Sirius tenter une dernière chose, mais au vu du regard de dément de Snape, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la volonté malveillante de celui-ci.

« Venez tous. »

Remus se sentit légèrement partir, Snape venait de saisir une des cordes. Il eut un haut-le-cœur quand Severus mentionna son baiser avec les Détraqueurs. _Il faut qu'Harry fasse quelque chose… Il doit nous croire._ Remus jeta un regard à Sirius, celui-ci semblait s'excuser, et avait un regard doux. _Il n'a pas tout perdu à Azkaban_. Remus répondit par un faible sourire. _Si on doit mourir, ce sera ensemble. Ça ne me fait pas peur si je suis avec toi._ Remus savait que Sirius pensait la même chose. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que Sirius lui portait, même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Remus eut une lueur d'espoir quand Harry s'interposa entre Snape et la porte.

« Le professeur Lupin aurait eu tout le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ? »

Remus loua l'intelligence d'Harry, cet enfant était vraiment très doué.

« L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter ! »

 _Ce n'est pas une réponse convaincante ça Snape. Harry a compris que ce n'était que par désir de vengeance que tu m'amènes aux Détraqueurs. Et heureusement que mon esprit est insondable..._

Le cri d'Harry alors qu'il traitait Snape de lamentable, fit chaud au cœur à Remus, et il était sûr que Sirius partageait cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les trois élèves lancent un sortilège de cette puissance contre Snape, mais leur en fut incroyablement reconnaissant.

Il regarda les élèves, ils ne semblaient pas encore se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Hermione semblait terrifiée tandis qu'Harry n'osait pas regarder Sirius, apparemment pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya alors de défaire ses liens, mais il n'y arriva pas. Sirius se pencha vers lui pour l'aider, avec un sourire décharné, qui était assez flippant.

« Merci Harry. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire. »

« Alors il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves. Toi, donne-moi Peter. »

 _La politesse Sirius, ce sont juste des enfants effrayés, soit plus doux._

« Admettons que Pettigrow est la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats… Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban ? »

Remus admit la légitimité de cette question, et se tourna vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est une bonne question, Sirius. Comment as-tu fais pour savoir où il se trouvait ? »

Remus vit son ami défroisser une photo de sa poche, elle appartenait à _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? » Remus en était stupéfait.

« Grâce à Fudge. Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban, l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page… Sur l'épaule de ce garçon… J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui… Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard où il suivait ses études… Et où Harry se trouvait aussi… »

Remus regardait avec attention le rat sur la photo, et d'un coup il comprit, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre la photo et l'animal de Ron.

« Mon dieu… Sa patte avant… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte avant ? » Dit le rouquin sur un ton de défi.

« Il lui manque un doigt. » Repondit Sirius.

« Bien sûr. C'était simple… Et remarquablement intelligent… Il se l'est tranché lui-même ? » Remus n'en revenait pas, c'était tellement remarquablement génial comme plan, tout le monde avait marché…

« Juste avant de se transformer. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq à six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats. »

Tout devenait tellement clair dans l'esprit de Remus. Sirius était innocent ! Le cœur de Remus explosait de joie. Il se retourna vers Ron pour finir leur plaidoyer. Avec les preuves qu'ils avaient, leur cause était gagnée d'avance.

« On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ? Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main. »

« Croûtard s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre ! Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille… »

Remus souriait mentalement, ces cours de droit moldu à la fac lui étaient enfin utiles, il allait démonter les arguments de Ron les uns après les autres, parce qu'il se battait pour la vérité et qu'il avait toutes les preuves de son côté.

« Douze ans. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il a vécu aussi longtemps ? »

« On… On s'est bien occupé de lui… »

 _On gagne. Maintenant, on l'achève._

« Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je pense qu'il a dû perdre du poids depuis le jour où il a appris que Sirius s'était évadé… »

 _Lalala…_

« C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur ! »

Remus regarda Harry, il semblait comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Alors que Remus se préparer à répondre, Sirius intervint en caressant la tête touffu de Pattenrond.

« Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout… C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien… »

Alors que Sirius continuait son explication, Remus comprit que le chat roux essayait vraiment de lui dire quelque chose, il n'était pas cinglé. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ce chat est un Animagus… Ce serait logique qu'il ait réussi à comprendre Sirius et à lui obéir… Remus sortit de ses pensées quand Harry répondit avec rage à Sirius.

« Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ? Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents ! »

« Non. Harry… » _Harry, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?_

« En effet ! » _Sirius tu n'aides pas là !_

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Snape vous capturez ! »

Remus intervint de suite, sentant que cela pouvait vite tourner au vinaigre, et il ne fallait pas qu'Harry se retourne contre eux.

« Harry. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » Remus décida d'expliquer clairement à Harry ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui l'énervait. « Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre : c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Peter… » _C'est pourtant clair Harry merde !_

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS ! »

Remus voulu se baffer, il avait oublié le détail du changement de Gardien du Secret. _Au temps pour moi…_ C'était normal qu'Harry ne comprenne pas… Mais comment le savait-il ?

Remus écoutait Sirius expliquait le changement de Gardien qu'avait fait ses parents sous l'initiative de Sirius. Mais rapidement il ne put supporter la voix brisée, transpirante de remords de Sirius, il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix, elle lui faisait bien trop mal. Comme Sirius avait dû s'en vouloir… Remus se promit de tout faire pour aider son ami. Il interrompit donc la conversation d'une voix dure et métallique, pleine de haine et de tristesse contenue.

« Ça suffit. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? »

« L'obliger à se montrer. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout. »

Après avoir hésité Ron lui donna son rat, Remus avait vu du coin de l'œil Sirius se saisir de la baguette de Snape.

« Prêt, Sirius ? »

« Ensemble ? » Demanda à voix basse Sirius. Remus sentit le double de sens de ce mot, il savait que Sirius l'avait utilisé exprès.

« Oui. Attention, un… deux… TROIS ! »


	29. Le serviteur de Voldemort

Remus vit l'éclair bleu jaillir de leurs baguettes, le sort avait marché. Il regarda d'un air désabusé la transformation, c'était quelque chose qui ne l'étonnait pas. Même si l'aspect de Peter était assez repoussant, Remus était joyeux, Sirius était libre. Il ne perdit pas sa joie pour s'adresser à Peter.

« Bonjour Peter. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. » Il voulait jouer un peu avec son ancien camarade avant de l'achever sans aucun remords.

« S… Sirius R… Remus… »

Remus grimaça sous la voix couinante de Peter, il n'avait que du mépris pour cet homme.

« Mes amis… Mes chers vieux amis… »

Remus avait prévu la réaction de Sirius et lui attrapa le poignet, en lui lançant un regard noir, _amusons nous d'abord un peu et de plus il nous faut ses aveux…_ Sirius comprit et s'inclina avec un petit sourire. Remus garda son ton badin et léger pour parler à Peter.

« Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir… »

Remus s'amusait de voir son ancien camarade dans un tel état, il en éprouvait un plaisir sadique. Mais il était temps d'arrêter de jouer. Aussi c'est d'un ton froid qu'il répondit à Peter :

« C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire. J'aimerai que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien… »

« Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! » Glapit Peter. « Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer… Il faut que tu m'aides Remus… »

 _Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire Peter ?_ Remus regarda Sirius, il ressemblait à une tête de mort, avant de reprendre.

« Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair. »

« Des choses au clair ? Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends ! »

« Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ? » Fit d'un ton faussement étonné Remus.

« Il connait des procédés de magie noir dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques petits secrets ! »

 _J'ai honte d'avoir osé penser ça…_

Le rire de Sirius, un rire horrible et sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce, fit frissonner Remus et lui amena les larmes aux yeux. _Sirius ne serait plus jamais le même_. Il ravala ses larmes tandis qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait pu subir Sirius pendant douze ans à Azkaban, en tant qu'innocent. Ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, la haine, la tristesse… Remus ne sortit de ses pensées lugubres que quand Peter s'adressa à lui :

« Tu ne crois pas toutes… toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

« Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat ! » Répliqua Remus d'un ton égal.

« Innocent mais terrifié ! Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black ! »

Les traits de Sirius se contractèrent en un rictus.

« Comment oses-tu ? Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter… Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? À un moment, c'était nous… Remus et moi… et James… »

Remus écoutait sans rien dire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en entendant le ''Remus et moi''. Il savait que Sirius avait besoin de décharger sa haine, et de plus cela lui donnait des informations supplémentaires.

« Moi, un espion… Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais… Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille… »

« Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je leur ai conseillé. » La haine de Sirius transpirait dans chacun de ses mots. « J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan… Un coup de bluff… J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi… Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ? »

Tandis que Peter marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, Hermione s'adressa à Remus d'une voix timide :

« Professeur Lupin. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? »

« Certainement, Hermione. » Remus trouvait cela amusant qu'elle lui demande son autorisation, et lui répondit d'un ton courtois.

« Eh bien, Croûtard… je veux dire… ce… cet homme… Il a dormi dans le même dortoir qu'Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Tu es si naïve Hermione, c'est mignon, pensa Remus, tandis que Peter rebondissait sur l'occasion que lui avait donné Hermione.

« Et voilà ! Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu d'Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ? »

Remus laissa Sirius expliquer, et sa réponse coupa acheva Pettigrow. Il eut un sourire triste quand Sirius sursauta en entendant Hermione s'adresser à lui d'un ton aussi poli.

« Si je peux vous poser la question… Comment… comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ? »

« Merci ! » Balbutia Peter. « C'est exactement ce que je voulais… »

Remus lui lança un regard cinglant qui fit taire le traître, la réponse l'intéressait grandement. Et au fur et à mesure que Sirius expliquait sa détention et son évasion, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Entendre cela lui briser le cœur, Sirius n'avait eu aucune pensée heureuse pendant douze ans… Il avait envie de pleurer et de vomir en même temps. Tout cela était tellement injuste, Remus sentit la colère grandir en lui. Dire qu'il se plaignait sur son sort, il avait été tellement heureux comparé à son ami. Cette simple constatation acheva de lui déchirer le cœur. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses mains trembler… Il ravala ses larmes quand Harry donnait son approbation à Sirius et eut un faible sourire, ils avaient au moins gagné sur ce tableau. Il vit Peter se traîner et se prosterner devant Sirius, qui fit mine de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Puis Peter couina en s'adressant à lui :

« Remus ! Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça… Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret… »

 _C'est sûr que comme on vivait ensemble…_

« Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi l'espion. » Remus savait très bien que Sirius le prenait pour l'espion et il avait de très bonnes raisons. Tout comme lui avait de bonnes raisons de le suspecter. Mais cela était bien loin maintenant. « C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? »

 _Et non parce que tu ne m'aimais plus._

Remus voyait de la tristesse au fond des yeux gris de son ami, il devait sans doute lui aussi avoir cette tristesse ancré dans ses iris.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Il y avait tellement de sens sous cette phrase… Bien sûr que Remus lui pardonnait. Il lui pardonnait tout.

« Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami. » Remus releva ses manches, se préparant au meurtre de son ancien ami. « Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ? »

« Évidemment. »

Remus vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de son ami, et cela le fit sourire. Ils s'étaient dit le principal à travers quelques phrases. Le reste viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

« On le tue ensemble ? » Demanda Sirius.

 _Tellement romantique comme rendze-vous…_

« Oui. » Répondit Remus sobremment, Peter ne serait pas sa première victime, ils avaient tous les deux tués de nombreuses fois avant ce soir.

« Non… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… » Haleta Peter avant de se tourner vers Ron.

« Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas laisser me tuer, Ron… Tu es de mon côté n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus et Sirius regardaient Peter suppliait maintenant Hermione, suite à la réponse de Ron. Qu'il supplie tant qu'il veut, sa mort était quelque chose d'inévitable, et il suffit d'un regard entre Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais quand Peter s'adressa à Harry, Sirius sortit de ses gonds sous l'affront.

« COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY ? COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? »

Sirius et Remus saisirent Peter par les épaules tandis qu'il disait à Harry que son père l'aurait épargné. Ils le rejetèrent en arrière et le traître tomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, le visage convulsé de terreur. Remus tremblait de rage, il se rassura en voyant que Sirius aussi, mais il eut la force de s'adresser à Peter.

« Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort. Tu oserais le nier ? »

Peter fondit en larmes, et le spectacle était répugnant, bien que les deux anciens Maraudeurs en tiraient un plaisir sadique.

« Sirius, Sirius, que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée… J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à… »

Le hurlement de Sirius coupa court à sa tirade.

« NE MENS PAS ! TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ÉTAIS SON ESPION ! »

« Il… il ralliait tout le monde ! Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ? »

Remus sentit la rage de Sirius qui émanait par tous les pores de sa peau, mais il n'intervint pas. C'était à Sirius de finir ce duel.

« Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ? On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'aurait tué ! »

« ALORS TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU ! »

Ce dernier excès de rage eut l'effet d'un commun accord tacite entre Remus et Sirius, ils se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes levées. Sirius laissa l'honneur à Remus de prononcer la dernière parole que Peter entendrait. Il lui devait bien ça.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter. » Remus avait parlé d'une voix paisible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne répugnait plus à tuer, la guerre change les Hommes.

« NON ! » cria Harry en s'interposant entre les baguettes et Peter. « Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas. Sirius essaya de raisonner son filleul d'une voix sourde.

« Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as bien entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban… ne le tuez pas… »

« Harry ! » Balbutia Peter. « Merci… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci… »

« Lâchez-moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs… simplement à cause de vous. »


	30. Pleine lune

Remus et Sirius n'en revenaient pas. C'était très noble comme geste. Mais ils avaient déjà tués, alors… Cependant, ils se regardèrent et se comprirent. La décision appartenait à Harry. De plus cela n'était pas une idée géniale de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid devant trois enfants. Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

« Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider Harry. Mais pense… pense à ce qu'il a fait… » Dit Sirius, dans un dernier effort, il voulait tellement voir ce salop mourir.

« Il ira à Azkaban. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui… »

Remus intervint, sous l'œil suspicieux d'Harry.

« Je vais simplement le ligoter. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre. »

Quand Harry se fut écarté Remus fit jaillir des cordes de sa baguette pour ficeler Peter.

« Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, cette fois, nous tu tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ? » Grogna Sirius.

Après avoir eu l'approbation d'Harry, Remus reprit les choses en main.

« Très bien. Ron je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Il murmura le sortlège adapté avant de se diriger en direction de Snape au moment où Hermione posait la question. Il vérifia son pouls avant de rassurer les élèves, il pensait bien que cela n'intéressait en rien Sirius.

« Il n'a rien de grave. Vous avez fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. » Remus eut un demi sourire qu'il s'efforça de cacher. « Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le réanimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça… _Mobilicorpus. »_

Snape flottait maintenant comme une grotesque marionnette. Remus se proposa quand Sirius lâcha que deux personnes devraient s'attacher à cette ''chose''. Et Ron se proposa aussi. Remus vit Sirius faire apparaître deux paires de menottes, il les glissa au poignet de Ron et de Peter, puis au poignet de Peter et Remus. Tandis que Sirius attachait la menotte autour du poignet de Remus – celui-ci surveillait Peter – sa main effleura celle du loup-garou, ils se regardèrent furtivement, presque gênés. Mais dans ces quelques secondes où leurs regards se sont croisés, ils pensaient la même chose, la dernière qu'ils avaient utilisés des menottes, c'était bien plus agréable. Ils se reprirent très vite, c'est très incorrect d'avoir de telles pensées à un moment qui ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Ils furent bien contents quand Pattenrond sortit de la pièce, le panache de sa queue touffue fièrement dressé, comme un signe de ralliement.

Pour se faufiler dans le tunnel, Remus, Peter et Ron durent marcher en crabe, Remus avait toujours la baguette pointée sur le traître. Il jetait cependant souvent des regards en arrière, pour voir Sirius. Il sourit quand il vit que son ami ne faisait aucun effort pour éviter à Severus de se prendre la tête contre le plafond. _Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais._ Ils réussirent à sortir et avancèrent en silence vers le château, Remus menaça Peter pour faire bonne figure, mais il était surtout plongé dans ses souvenirs. Dans quelques mètres Sirius serait considéré comme un homme libre. Cela faisait longtemps que Remus n'avait pas ressentie une si grande joie, un tel bonheur. Il ne se posait pas de questions par rapport à sa relation personnel avec Sirius, il s'en fichait et cela n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était de prendre soin de son ami, tâche à laquelle Remus serait plus que ravi de participer. Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus se permit de rêver à un futur heureux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé depuis plus de douze ans. Tout allait pour le mieux, tout allait s'arranger. Remus se surprit à sourire franchement. Harry avait retrouvé une famille dans la personne de Sirius. Et si ces deux-là l'acceptaient, Remus serait ravi d'en faire à nouveau partie.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées quand sa peau commença à le brûler. Il leva rapidement la tête pour voir la lune briller milles éclats. Il s'arrêta, comme pétrifié, ses jambes commençaient à trembler, tandis que ses os craquaient. Il entendit la vois de Sirius, diffuse et lointaine. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'eux, dans les quelques morceaux de conscience qui lui restait, mais les craquements de os de sa tête l'en empêchèrent. Il perdit conscience alors que tous les jurons possibles et inimaginables, les plus vulgaires possibles retentissaient dans son cerveau.


	31. Hallelujah

Quand Remus se réveilla, il était nu, couvert de boues et de feuilles, en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Il eut l'impression de vivre un lendemain de cuite. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation semblable lors de sa septième année, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Sirius et James. Remus se releva en tremblant, il était encore trop faible. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, grimaçant en sentent l'écorce lui griffer le dos, mais ce n'était pas la pire des douleurs qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il avait encore la tête dans les vapes et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'origine de sa sensation de malaise. Sensation différente de celle de la transformation. Il marmonna un _Accio_ pour avoir ses vêtements, ainsi qu'un _Accio Carte du Maraudeur_ , il n'allait quand même pas traverser le parc nu comme un ver, il n'avait plus 16 ans. Et il préférait savoir s'il risquait de rencontrer des élèves.

Il luttait pour faire cesser sa migraine, il devait… il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait juste qu'il n'était pas bien. Il se pencha pour vomir, après avoir fini de cracher, il avait déjà l'esprit un peu plus clair, le froid mordant du petit matin aidant. Quand il fut pleinement conscient, il resta pétrifié sous le choc, avant de s'effondrer, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il resta là, immobile, de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient. Il vomit une nouvelle fois, et grimaça en voyant des restes d'os broyés, des petits os, sans doute un lapin. C'était la pire gueule de bois de l'univers et hier était la pire fin de soirée qu'il avait connu. Il aurait pu tous les tuer. Cette pensée donna un haut-le-cœur à Remus qui vomir encore, la remontée de la bile lui brûlant l'estomac. Il murmura alors tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il fut interrompu par un vertige particulièrement violent qui l'étourdit.

Quand il se réveilla, ses vêtements étaient à côté de lui. Toujours tremblant Remus les enfila et il marcha jusqu'au château, souffrant le calvaire. Dès qu'il fut à ses appartements, il fila prendre un bain bouillant. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout de suite la réalité et surtout Snape. Alors qu'il sortait difficilement de la baignoire, où l'eau était froide il s'aperçut que le petit déjeuner venait de commencer. Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse. Il voulait voir le directeur pour lui donner sa démission et lui expliquer la vérité à propos de Sirius, et lui dire toute la vérité. Il ouvra sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec le directeur. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de commencer à dire quoi que ce soit, il lui balança sa démission, se mortifiant des conséquences que sa nuit en liberté aurait pu avoir.

« Je m'en doutais. Sachez que j'ai été incroyablement fier de vous, vous êtes un très bon professeur. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. Je reviendrai vous voir après le petit-déjeuner. Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'Harry et ses amis vont très bien. Et vous n'avez dévoré personne. Et que Sirius Black m'a raconté toute l'histoire et tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je vous crois, tout comme je crois Sirius, qui va bien. » Conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire avant de partir.

Remus se sentait mieux, il le croyait, il savait que Sirius était innocent. Mais à peine il eut fermé la porte que les doutes et les questions refirent surface. Il alla se réfugier dans les couvertures chaudes sur son canapé, tandis qu'il se maudissait mentalement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait blessé personne. Il était mortifié que ses élèves l'aient vu comme ça. Il était énormément soulagé de savoir qu'Harry et ses amis allaient bien, cela lui enlevait un poids énorme de la poitrine, il put à nouveau respirer normalement. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était vraiment pour Sirius, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, selon sa dernière pensées, cela n'allait pas fort. Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, dans un état de nerf indescriptible, il entendit un craquement. Il se retourna et vit un elfe de maison avec un plateau repas.

« Monsieur Albus Dumbledore a demandé à ce que l'on vous amène un repas Monsieur Remus Lupin. » Dit la voix aigüe de l'elfe qui déposa le plateau sur la table avant de disparaître.

Remus prit l'assiette et dévora son contenu, sans cesser les cents pas. Il voulait savoir, son cerveau réclamait avidement des réponses. Il retournait toutes les finalités possibles d'une situation comme hier avec les quelques informations qu'il possédait, et aucune d'entre ne se finissait bien. Il espérait seulement que Sirius avait pu fuir. Au bout d'un moment il arrêta les va-et-vient, cela augmenter sa souffrance. Il alla s'allonger sur son canapé, et attendit que le temps passe, tout en se triturant les méninges, ce qui augmentait sa migraine. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et ce fut les coups toqués à sa porte qui le réveilla, il était plus de midi. Il s'arrangea rapidement avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte au directeur. À peine fut-il assis que Remus entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Sirius ? Comment il va ? Et les autres ? Le Ministère ? Snape ? Les Détraqueurs ? Et… » Demanda Remus paniqué.

« Calmez-vous Remus. Après que vous vous soyez transformés, Sirius a réussi à vous éloigner des autres. Mais il s'est retrouvé vers le lac avec Harry qui était parti à sa poursuite entouré de Détraqueurs. »

Remus sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements, mais il ne parla pas.

« Mais, ils s'en sont sortis. Mlle Granger a utilisé son Retourneur de Temps pour qu'elle-même et Harry puissent revenir en arrière, avant l'exécution de Buck. Ils ont réussi à sauver la vie de l'hippogriffe qui les a emmenés jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Flitwick au septième étage, devant la treizième fenêtre de la tour ouest. C'est là que le Professeur Snape et le Ministère avait mis Sirius en attendant l'arrivée des Détraqueurs pour qu'il reçoive l'ultime châtiment. »

Remus devint livide, et ses mains tremblaient. Il dût s'accrocher à son canapé pour ne pas défaillir.

« Parce que le professeur Snape avait repris conscience. Il a mis Ron sur un brancard puis s'est dirigé vers le lac où Sirius, Harry et Hermione – ceux d'origine – étaient étendus sur le sol, les Détraqueurs ayant disparu. Il a ramené tout le monde au château. Mais il a été énormément déçu quand Sirius Black s'est échappé grâce à l'hippogriffe et à Mr Potter et Mlle Granger. »

Remus, cette fois-ci manqua réellement de s'évanouir. Il se raccrocha au dernier moment à son canapé. Quand il releva la tête pour regarder Dumbledore, un immense sourire ornait son visage, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Certes Sirius était en fuite, mais Dumbledore le savait innocent. Ce dernier répondit au sourire de Remus par un sourire moins expressif, plus contrôlé.

« Je finis donc l'histoire. Peter Pettigrow s'est enfui. Sirius s'est échappé. Mais par contre le Professeur Snape a dévoilé votre lycanthropie ce matin au petit-déjeuner… »

Remus ouvrit grands les yeux, avant de marmonner que cela ne le surprenait pas. De toute manière il partait dès aujourd'hui.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir attiré tous ces problèmes Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce poste. » Dit Remus, honteux.

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous vous rendez compte de comment votre année ici a été essentiel pour Sirius et pour Harry ? Grâce à vous – Sirius m'a parlé de votre rôle dans la Cabane Hurlante – votre ami à pu s'enfuir, vous lui avez apporté un soutien vital. De plus sans vous, Mr Potter, Mlle Grander et Sirius Black auraient reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Le jeune Monsieur Potter a réussi à produire un Patronus corporel d'une grande puissance, son Patronus en forme de cerf a réussi à faire fuir tous les Détraqueurs. Vous avez eu un rôle essentiel Remus. »

« Harry a réussi un Patronus corporel ? » S'exclama Remus, ravi.

« Exactement. Un Patronus qui avait une forme de cerf. Tout comme l'Animagus de son père si je ne me trompe… »

Remus rougit dès qu'il comprit que Dumbledore savait tout.

« Sirius Black m'a tout raconté. C'est un exploit extraordinaire ! Vous avez vraiment eu des amis fantastiques. Et réussir à faire tout cela à mon insu est encore plus extraordinaire. Cela vaut bien quelques mensonges par omission… »

« Toute l'année je me suis livré une bataille mentale pour savoir si je devais vous le dire. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que Sirius entrait ici grâce à des procédés de magie noire, pas grâce à son Animagus. Je suis sincèrement, tellement désolé de vous menti. J'avais peur de vous décevoir. »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu Remus. Sachez-le. Et j'ai dit au Ministère de la Magie que vous avez essayé de sauver la vie des trois élèves. Ce qui était votre but de toute façon. Ce n'est juste qu'un petit mensonge par omission. » Finit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur. » Fit timidement Remus. « Je vous dois tellement. »

« Je vais vous laisser mon cher Remus, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire, des papiers à remplir… Bonne fin de journée. Je repasserai vous voir quand le fiacre sera prêt. Et soyez certains que nous nous reverrons bientôt, ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances. »

Remus attendit que Dumbledore soit sorti de son bureau pour se laisser aller à une petite danse de la joie. Il sautiller en rond, allant même jusqu'à pousser la chansonnette, les bras levés en signe de victoire en riant aux éclats.


	32. Adieu Poudlard

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était assis par terre, séchant ses larmes de joie et reprenant sa respiration. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas le meilleur des scénarios, Sirius était toujours considéré comme coupable… Mais il était sain et sauf et pleine possession de toutes ces capacités mentales. Enfin, s'il l'a jamais été. Remus ne savait pas si Sirius allait le contacter, il espérait. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il allait s'enfuir le plus loin possible et se cacher. Il était aussi ravi de l'exploit d'Harry par rapport à son Patronus. Remus commença à faire ses valises sans trop de tristesse. Il avait tout de même passée une merveilleuse année. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et l'étala sur son bureau. Il vit qu'Harry était au bord du lac avec ses amis. Il était heureux pour lui. Alors qu'il faisait ses valises il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil et fut agréablement surpris quand il s'aperçut qu'Harry venait vers son bureau.

« Je vous ai vu arriver. » Dit Remus en souriant

« Je viens de voir Hagrid. Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné. C'est vrai ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas cru que vous avez aidé Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus alla fermer la porte, il valait mieux que personne n'entende cette conversation, néanmoins touché qu'Harry ne voit pas le problème d'un professeur loup-garou.

« Non. Le professeur Dumbledore à convaincre Fudge que j'ai essayé de vous sauver la vie. C'était le comble pour Severus. Je crois qu'il a reçu un rude coup en voyant qu'il allait perdre l'Ordre de Merlin. Et donc, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il a… heu… accidentellement révélé que je suis un loup-garou. »

« Vous n'allez pas quand même partir simplement à cause de ça ! »

L'exclamation d'Harry toucha Remus, _simplement à cause de ça…_ Qui répondit avec un sourire las.

« Demain matin à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je les comprends, Harry. J'aurai pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous… Il ne faut pas que cela puisse se reproduire… »

« Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu ! Ne partez pas ! »

Remus fut touché, mais décida d'orienter le sujet sur autre chose, ce débat-là pouvait durer des heures. Il choisit de parler du Patronus d'Harry, faisant comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire, il voulait que son protégé la raconte tout seul, qu'il donne sa version. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Remus eut un sourire.

« Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf. Vous avez bien deviné… C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Prongs. »

Après avoir jeté ses derniers livres dans la valise et avoir refermé les tiroirs du bureau, Remus se tourna vers Harry.

« Tenez… J'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane Hurlante hier soir. » Dit-il en tendant la cape à Harry. Il hésita, méfiant, avant de se décider à lui rendre la Carte du Maraudeur. « Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable… Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile… »

« Vous m'avez dit que Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école… Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle… »

« C'est vrai. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château. »

À peine Remus avait-il fini sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Albus Dumbledore.

« Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Remus prit sa valise et l'aquarium vide. Il hésita au moment de dire au revoir.

« Bon, eh bien… au revoir Harry. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Monsieur le Directeur, inutile de m'accompagner, je trouverai le chemin… »

Remus serra la main de Dumbledore, adressa un signe de tête et un dernier sourire à Harry avant de quitter le bureau.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il posa ses affaires. Il souffrait encore d'hier soir, mais il n'avait rien voulu montrer. Il bougea les épaules et le cou pour faire craquer ses articulations douloureuses. Après quelques minutes d'étirements Remus repris ses bagages et descendit doucement et péniblement jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée. Il fut ravi de n'y croiser personne. Alors qu'il chargeait dans le fiacre sa valise il entendit un ricanement reconnaissable entre milles derrière lui, Snape. Remus se retourna rapidement, prêt à répondre aux insultes.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber son sourire satisfait pour lancer à Remus, d'un ton hargneux, plein de haine :

« Je me demande pourquoi tu fais tes valises Lupin… Peut-être parce que tout le monde sait que tu es un monstre maintenant… Tu vas retrouver ta misérable vie, tout seul. Ce sale clébard a réussi à s'enfuir, je suis sûr que Potter y ait pour quelque chose ! Crois moi que si je le retrouve je le tue de mes propres mains, et si tu essaies de le défendre, toi aussi. »

Snape continua de l'insulter de tous les noms, et même si Remus faisait tout pour rester calme, à un moment il craqua. Il prit l'aquarium et le jeta avec force en direction – du moins il présume car il ne s'est pas retourné pour le lancer – Snape, du moins, dans sa direction. Il ne regarda même pas en arrière, il entendit simplement le bruit du verre cassé et les jurons de Snape. Il entendit aussi des voix masculines pousser des cris de joie et rire. Jusqu'à ce que le ton hargneux de Snape les interrompe :

« Weasley et Weasley ! Dès la rentrée de l'année prochaine, je vous donne 5 heures de colles chacun ! Et je n'oublierai pas ! »

Alors que le fiacre, tiré par un magnifique Sombral, Remus les voyait depuis très longtemps, avançait Remus réfléchissait. De toute manière, cet aquarium ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait pas de poissons, en plus il trouvait cela très ennuyant. Alors qu'un chat ce serait mieux… Bien sûr il ne faudrait pas qu'il le dévore lors d'une pleine lune. Penser à un chat le fit penser à Léannia. Elle était devenue Animagus après la mort des Potter, Remus ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai mais elle avait envoyé des photos et elle s'était déclarée à l'État. Il se jura de lui envoyer une lettre pour tout lui expliquer, ou même de la voir… par cheminette cela devrai le faire. Il devait lui dire que Sirius était innocent. En parlant d'Animagus, il se demandait si Pattenrond n'en était pas un… Il était bien trop intelligent pour un chat… Remus adorait les chats, mais il fallait reconnaître que les chats étaient cons !


	33. The End

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit même pas que le fiacre s'était arrêté à Pré-au-Lard. Il descendit et fit léviter sa valise. Une fois dans la rue principale il s'arrêta, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller. Finalement, presque par automatisme ses pas l'amenèrent aux Trois-Balais. Il entra et s'assit à la première place qu'il vit. Quelques minutes plus tard Rosmerta se précipitait vers lui et s'assit avec lui. Remus la regarda et vit qu'elle semblait gênée. Il la laissa briser le silence.

« Je sais pour ta…maladie Remus. »

Remus sentit son cœur louper un battement. Son amie dut s'en rendre compte car elle ajouta précipitamment.

« Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Et que je te considère toujours comme un ami. » Rosmerta sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. « J'ai appris la fuite de Sirius, et je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je n'en parlerai pas plus. Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Remus la regarda avec un sourcil levé, attendant des précisions.

« Dormir, dans une chambre que je te prêterai pour la nuit. » Ria la barmaid. « Je ne suis plus célibataire ! » S'exclama Rosmerta pleine de joie.

« C'est trop bien ! » Remus était sincèrement ravi pour elle, c'était une femme géniale. « Alors raconte-moi ! »

« Je finis mon service. Attends-moi. Je t'offre ta consommation. Par contre… » Rosmerta s'interrompit, gênée. « Je préfèrerai que tu ne te montres pas trop… Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est juste que les rumeurs vont vite ici, et en ce moment les rumeurs sont sur toi… Poudlard et… Et je ne veux pas perdre ma clientèle… Parce que… Mais ne pars pas ! »

Rosmerta était rouge et réellement mal à l'aise. Remus soupira, las.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais rester caché ici, face au mur… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je parte ? »

« Reste Remus. Je suis sincèrement désolée de te demander ça… » Rosmerta se tortillait nerveusement les mains. Mais Remus lui fit un faible sourire et lui fit signe de la main que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait retourner à son service. Elle lui rendit son sourire et parti, toujours mal à l'aise, elle revint deux minutes plus tard, une pinte de bière au beurre et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu préférai… »

Remus soupira, puis but la moitié de son Whisky, il se leva et sortit par une petite porte cachée pour fumer une cigarette. Il était à côté des poubelles mais l'odeur ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il laissa son regard dériver sur cette petite ruelle sombre, et sursauta quand il entendit du bruit qui venait d'une des poubelles. Il sortit sa baguette mais ne fit pas de lumière, il avait un doute. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner ce qui faisait ce bruit dans l'obscurité. Il vit alors une grande forme noire sortir doucement de l'obscurité. Remus lâcha sa baguette quand il vit l'énorme chien noir se métamorphosait en être humain.

« Sirius… » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, le fugitif se jeta dans ses bras avec violence, Remus avait l'impression de ses côtes se brisaient sous la force de l'étreinte. Il tarda à répondre, mais quand l'information monta à son cerveau, il mit la même force que Sirius dans leur étreinte. Remus ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, mais l'étreinte pris fin bien trop tôt aux yeux des deux amis.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, plein de passion, de joie et de tristesse. Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre, il ne pouvait fermer ses yeux, qui commençaient à picoter. Remus ne voyait pas Sirius rapprocher son visage du sien, tellement plongé dans ses yeux, mais il sentit parfaitement les lèvres maigres et sèches de Sirius contre les siennes. Le baiser fut furtif, comme une légère et rugueuse caresse d'une grande tendresse. Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand Remus rouvrit les yeux, Sirius avait disparu, tandis que le bruit des passants se faisait de plus en plus proche. Remus resta immobile. Il passa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et un sourire sincère mais fragile naquit sur les lèvres du loup-garou. Reprenant ses esprits, il ralluma une cigarette, sans se départir de son sourire.

Après avoir écrasé sa cigarette sous la semelle de sa chaussure il rentra dans le bar à moitié vide. Il reprit sa place et but cul-sec son Whisky Pur feu, appréciant la brûlure dans sa gorge. Il vit Rosmerta qui s'avançait vers lui de son pas chaloupé, tous les clients étaient désormais partis. Elle fut surprise en voyant le sourire de Remus mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire elle aussi. Ce soir-là, Remus fut beaucoup plus enclin à rire avec elle de leurs souvenirs, des soirées passées avec les Maraudeurs dans ce bar. Et Rosmerta apprécia ce rire rauque. Après avoir bu plusieurs verres, Rosmerta lui montra sa chambre en titubant, Remus n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il rentra dans sa chambre et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie, en murmurant un merci. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour s'endormir aussitôt, plongé dans de beaux rêves.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et Remus était toujours dans une agréable torpeur. Il paressa un peu dans le lit, puis se leva, pressé par un besoin naturel. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il prit une longue douche chaude, pour se détendre les muscles. Une fois sec il s'habilla et prit le petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre. Une fois rassasié il laissa un petit mot pour Rosmerta, la remerciant de tout et lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite. Il descendit discrètement, faisant attention de ne pas être vu. Il s'éclipsa par la porte arrière et se retrouva dans la ruelle des poubelles, il eut un sourire stupide en se rappelant la scène de la veille. Il s'alluma une cigarette et quitta Pré-au-Lard par les petites ruelles, il ne voulait pas être vu. Une fois hors de vue de tout le monde il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il en lâcha ses valises en un juron quand il vit Maugrey Fol-Œil qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce vieux con ! » Marmonna Remus en reprenant ses valises et en marchant d'un pas raide vers sa maison. A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte que Maugrey se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa par le col.

« Je sais que je ne peux rien faire contre toi Lupin ! Mais je sais que tu es complice de Sirius Black ! Et j'essaierai de le prouver ! Même si Dumbledore se range de ton côté ! Je sais que tu es complice, que tu t'es rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante pour aider ton ami ! Black est une pourriture de la pire espèce, et les sorciers comme lui je les enferme à Azkaban ! Et avec leurs complices ! »

Maugrey le relâcha brusquement, repris son souffle et continua.

« Je t'ai surveillé cette année ! C'était quoi tous ces allers-retours à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu allais aider Black hein ?! »

Remus eut un faible sourire, là il avait une réponse, et repris toute sa superbe pour répondre à l'ancien auror :

« Je rendais visite à une femme... Tu sais ce que cela veut dire non ? » Répondit sarcastiquement Remus.

« Son nom ? »

« Je voudrai préserver sa réputation… »

« Balance Lupin ou…. » Grogna Fol-Œil.

« Madame Rosmerta. Je pense que vous la connaissez… »

« Si tu mens Lupin… Tu le regretteras ! »

Maugrey partit en boitant et en maugréant. Remus ne put se retenir de lui tirer puérilement la langue avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de sa masure, Maugrey voyait derrière lui et il ne voulait pas se prendre un maléfice cuisant. Il n'aimait pas Fol-Œil mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était sacrément doué. Une fois enfermé chez lui, il laissa sa valise devant la porte et alla s'affaler dans son canapé, savourant son retour à la maison, certes à l'opposé du luxe que représentait Poudlard, mais c'était chez lui. Il s'endormit en souriant.


End file.
